Hermione's Dornröschen
by DuckiBelle
Summary: Someone used a little known, Bulgarian curse during the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione discovers this and races to save its victims. Afterward, Hermione lives with the pleasant consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter except the Sleeping Beauty Curse and the Krum twins, Konstantin and Hristofor._

_The Bulgarian was helpfully translated at translation2. paralink translations. asp (without the spaces)_

**Hermione's ****Dornröschen**

CHAPTER 1

She couldn't believe Lord Voldemort is dead. He's been dead for almost twelve hours now, but sitting in this rubble Hermione feel like he can pop up and begin dueling again any second. From her seated position on the floor in the middle of the Great Hall, she was continually seeking out her friends in order not to start screaming.

Harry is walking around talking to everyone in a daze. He's giving hugs to those deep in grief and shaking hands with the walking wounded. The only thing keeping him from falling apart is Ginny. She is constantly a step behind him, holding his hand. Meanwhile, Ginny is in her own daze; here heart switching in between being there for the man she loves and being there for her grief stricken family. Hermione hoped they can help each other though this, all of this. Now that Lord Voldemort is dead, hopefully Ginny will have a better time sleeping with him than Hermione did. The past few months on the run in the tent, the only time she could sleep remotely well was when it was Harry's turn for watch. Sometimes, his screams were so loud and horrifying she was very tempted to point her wand and scream a silencing charm at him. After everything they have been through, the Chamber of Secrets, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Dean Tomas, and this past year apart, they deserve to be together and be left alone.

Over Ginny's shoulder, Hermione could see Neville and Luna are sitting together on the steps leading up the staff table talking. Nope, now they're snogging. Good for them! They have liked each other for far too long without plucking up the courage and talking about it to each other. Everyone has known they like each other and are well suited for each other since the second DA meeting, but they had to come to that conclusion themselves.

A couple of cots away, Fred's body was almost invisible to Hermione because of his family surrounding him. George is kneeling at his head, touching foreheads with his dead twin. Molly has draped herself across his chest sobbing, while Arthur is sitting beside patting her back and holding Fred's hand. Charlie, Percy, and Bill are just sitting on the ground shocked at the sights in front them. All she could hear from the family that so dear is "not Fred, not Fred!" It hurt Hermione's heart much more than she would have thought to hear them repeat over and over that he is dead. She had always admired Fred, well maybe not always, but ever since he surprised her. When she first visited Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Hermione was blown away by the intelligence that exhibit by Fred and George in their products. She made one little comment about their daydream charms and all through her sixth year she received owls carrying a box twice a week from Fred. When Ron was running around snogging Lavender Brown, they kept her sane and Hermione will always love Fred for helping her cope.

Remembering Ron and Lavender, Hermione turn her head to see if he had moved from where she last saw him. Nope, there Ron is kneeling down in between the row of cots a few down. He confounded Hermone; why the man that kissed her back less than twelve hours ago is… is _**crying over Lavender Brown's body**_. It is embarrassing how much he is weeping over his "Lav-Lav". Her friends and his brothers are even looking at the scene he is making with disgust. Maybe she shouldn't even be thinking so rudely about Lavender. She was a good roommate. She kept her things to her area and was really good at coming up with hilarious ways to get boys. She often kept all five of the girls in their dorm up half the night laughing on the weekends. Plus, it is not that she wants Lavender to be dead. Hermione just wants Ron to comfort and hug her or maybe tell her everything will be fine now. She has been holding out hope for four years that he will see her. Last night or maybe it was early this morning, Hermione thought he had. She was finally done waiting for him, she just can't keep hoping that he will see her the way she sees him.

Hermione had no idea how long she had been sitting in between Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. She had become numb from the waist down as she sat crossed legged with their hands in her lap and their fingers entwined. Hermione reach over and clean some dirt off of Remus' face. He shouldn't be dirty when Teddy gets here, which should be soon. He is such an honorable man, he shouldn't have died. He taught her so much more than Defense Against the Dark Arts. During his final exam, she had trouble with the boggart and later he helped her learn a very important lesson from it. He said, "Hermione, that boggart was only showing you one of your greatest fears. Take the lesson from that and face the rest of your fears. It is not only books that will help you become the brilliant woman I know you will become, but also experiences." At this memory, Hermione felt tears begin to fall from her eyes again, but she cannot bring herself to wipe them away.

She turned to Tonks, his wife and a new mother, brush some stray, red hair out of her eyes, and Hermione remember her friend. Tonks has always made Hermione feel happy and made her want to be a more relaxed, funnier person. Tonks had her serious side when she needed it, but she had a way of even living in Number 12 Grimmauld place seem like home and merry place everyone wants to be. Hermione wished that Tonks would jump up and turn her nose into a pig snout like she used to. Sitting here staring at her, Hermone can still imagine Tonks turning her hair from red to blue.

Wait a minute! Her hair is turning blue. This cannot be. It just cannot be. She thought must have fallen asleep thinking about dinners with Tonks during school holidays. She look around and everything/everyone else is the same as a minute ago. _When did I fall asleep sitting here? Why would I dream should a dream to make me hopeful and depressed at the same moment?_ She pinched herself in the arm to make sure she was dreaming, but she was not. The scene and rumble around her still hasn't changed, but Tonks' hair is still changing. She do the only thing she can think to do. She screamed.

Hermione screamed louder than she had during her entire life. Louder than when she broke her leg carrying twelve books down the stairs in grade three, louder than when Bellatrix Lestrange was torturing her in Malfoy Manor. Within seconds everyone that can still stand and even a few restricted to cots were surrounding her with their wands drawn and aimed at her heart, but all Hermione could do is keep screaming.

Luna, weird, sweet, dream, "Looney" Luna Lovegood is the only one with enough sense and quirkiness to stop Hermoine screaming. She gets in the older witch's face and starts spouting off something about nargles or something else just as ridiculous. Almost everyone in the entire hall start to relax, but continue to keep their wands in hand. Then, Luna did the one thing no one thought she would ever do. Luna slapped Hermione! Not horribly hard, not even hard enough to turn her head but she slapped her right across the face.

"You bloody bint! What in Merlin's pants was that for?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, as I was saying, barniks were going to fly in your mouth and make you forget what you need to tell us if you continued to scream like a banshee." Luna stated dreamily answering Harry's question while staring into Hermione's eyes. Turning to Kingsley Shacklebolt, Luna asked, "Can my boyfriend, Neville Longbottom, come with us to Azkaban? I would like him to meet my father."

At this odd duo of statements, Ginny, Neville, Dean Thomas, and surprisingly George start laughing. It was not a little, light chuckle. It was a clutching their sides, doubling over, and bending at the knees kind of laugh. At the sight of these four, most of the hall couldn't help, but to started smiling and chuckling right along with them.

As George started regaining his breathe, he looked straight at Luna and said, "Thank you. Fred always loved you and your crazy, thieving, imaginary creatures. Thank you for reminding me." With that George went back to Fred and dropped to his knees again.

After Luna stood up and started pulling Neville and Kingsley toward the front of the castle, Harry knelt down in front of Hermione cautiously. "Mione you can't just sit here amongst the dead. I know, I know it is Remus and Tonks. They wouldn't want you to get hysterical, especially with Teddy on the way." He explained as she began to protest. "Why don't you go take a Dreamless Sleeping Potion from Madame Pomphrey? I will come and wake you the moment I need you."

"Harry, you can't climb the stairs to the girl's dormitories." She reply dryly, earning a quick, quiet smile from him. Before he can do more than smile, Hermione continue, "Harry, look at Nymphadora's hair. I want you to… No, I need you to really look at her hair."

Ginny crouched down next to Harry to take a close look at Tonks' hair with him. Her eyes widened with surprise while Harry's filled with tears. "Teddy's never going to know exactly how amazing and brilliant and brave his parents were is he."

Ginny pulled Harry into a quick, fierce hug then pushed him back, wiping the tears from his face. "Harry, love, if you keep crying like this you won't be able to notice what Hermione is trying to show you. There will be plenty of time for you and me to cry later. Right now, right this second, you need to see what is changing on Tonks, okay?" Ginny reasoned with him while holding his face in her hands, forcing him to listen to her.

Harry nodded slowly and somberly. As he turned to look at Tonks with fresh eyes, he noticed a slight blue tint starting at the roots of her hair. Moving from her blue tinted roots, Tonks hair turned a light shade of purple, then ending in her natural, vibrant red. Harry's eyes grew wider than an owl's. He stumbled backward in his crouched position and found himself falling into Remus' lap. When he realized where he was, he jumped to his feet and yelled, "Blimey, Hermione! What in the hell are you playing at? Her mum will be here soon with Teddy, her infant son. I can't bloody believe you of all people would go and pull a stunt like this."

"Harry, I did not do anything. My wand has been sitting next to me on the floor the whole time. I've been holding their hands and trying to make them a little tidier for her mum and son. I love them just as much as you do. Why would I do anything to make Andromeda hurt even more?" Hermione said as she grabbed his arm with her right hand to keep him near her. As she touched him, she realized Tonks was just as warm, if not even hotter than Harry. Hermione slide her left hand from Tonks' hand to Remus' and his is cold and getting colder by the second. "Harry, feel this. Feel their hands. I can't do anything to change her temperature. Feel her hand; it is hotter than yours when it should be as cold as Remus'."

"What do you mean, Hermione? She can't be warm, even Goyle would know a dead person is cold to the touch. Give it up Hermione. She dead and she is not coming back." Harry said dejectedly and he started to walk away.

Ginny tentatively reached out to touch the couple's hands. She touched them and gasped in shock. "Harry, Harry. She's warm. I mean really, really warm. Harry, she's not dead. Oh, Merlin, Tonks is not dead. MADAME POMPHREY! PROFESSOR McGONAGALL! MADAME POMPHREY! PROFESSOR McGONAGALL!"

Madame Pomphrey and Professor McGonagall ran quickly back over to the two girls.

"Girls, I know it hard, but there is nothing more I can do for them." Madame Pomphrey said as placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Ginny, as much as you love them, there is nothing I can do."

"Hermione, Ginny, what is the problem? What do you think is going on?" the Professor asked.

"FEEL!" the girls exclaimed as they grabbed the other women's hands and pulled.

After feeling the heat of Tonks' hand and face, the women looked at each other with complete shock. "No, Poppy, it cannot be. This hasn't been seen since Grindelwald was trying to take over Bulgaria. Who did this? Who could have done this? Why would they leave her alive? We must found out. We need to know if anyone else has had the Спяща красавица." Professor McGonagall noticed the confused looks on their faces. "It means Sleeping Beauty or Living Sleep, dears."

Leaving everyone else still confused, Professor McGonagall turned to Mr. Weasley. "Arthur, I need you to contact St. Mungo's. Tell them we need the antidote and counter-curse for the Bulgarian Sleeping Beauty curse, Living Sleep, or Спяща красавица. Tell them if they don't have it, get it straight away."

"Professor, I am still in contact with Viktor Krum. I'm sure he could have a lot of pull and get us some from the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic."

"Yes, yes. Hermione and Arthur go. We will start here by figuring out whom in the bloody hell cast this spell. Return quickly, Hermione. You were the first to notice the change in Tonks you might be the best to identify if others are cursed. Now, Go!"

Arthur and Hermione ran as quickly as they could through the rumble filled Great Hall, entrance hall, and courtyard. As they reached the Hogwarts gates and the apparation point, they gave each other a quick hug and turned in opposite directions.

Hermione arrived at Krum Manor and was hit by its extreme beauty and majesty yet again. She had been here a few times, but she was always surprised by the gorgeous, grey stonework and the immaculately manicured lawns. She ran toward the front door with all the speed her legs could produce, but she was quickly scooped up and taken to the back of the house by one of the Krum guys. The Krum guys all look so very much alike, she can never tell which of the three guys had grabbed her until they start talking. Viktor has become fluent in English while traveling around the world playing on a professional quidditch team; while the twins, Константин (Konstantin) and Христофор (Hristofor) both have deep voices, Konstantin's being much deeper.

"Hermione, luv, you look scary or is it scared? Vat you doing here? I thinking you vas running from Lord Voldemort. I did not think you could go anyvhere vithout Harry or the veasel. I cannot believe you coming here now." Viktor questioned as Hristofor placed Hermione on the ground.

"Viktor, oh Merlin! I am so glad you are here. I need your help. Please, please say you will help me." She begged him as she ran around the pool toward him. "And stop calling Ron the weasel."

"But that is the nicest thing he calls him, красив (beautiful)." Konstantin called from the jacuzzi.

"Hello, Gentlemen. Viktor, I need you to take me to the Bulgarian Ministry or the closest wizarding hospital. There was this battle at Hogwarts. Harry died, and then came back. Ron and I kissed. Voldemort is dead. Ron was sobbing over his ex-girlfriend's body. My friend Tonks was hit with the Спяща красавица. Is that right? Bloody hell, the Sleeping Beauty curse! Viktor, you have to help me." Hermione was tripping over her words and feet as she tumbled into his arms._ I think I just brilliantly butchered my Bulgarian._

"Hermione, luv, slow. Vat do you mean, you and veasel kissed? The Спяща красавица, are you sure? I vill help." Viktor stated.

"Correction. Ve vill help. I'm a healer, 'member? And Hristofor is helpful, if you can get him off his broom." Konstantin said as he hopped out jacuzzi.

After the guys changed, Viktor apparated to the Ministry offices, while the twins and Hermione headed off to St. Blagorodna. Immediately after they landed in St. Blagorodna, shouts of greeting came from everywhere, but all she could hear was shouting and her wand was out in a flash. Hristofor grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side to calm down, while Konstantin was left to explain why she was ready to duel the entire waiting area.

"Hermione, luv, you're save, you're save. No one is going to do anything to you here. Breathe deep, relax. I guess you didn't realize we are almost as famous as our little brother!" Hristofor muttered into her ear as he bent over hugging her. His brother had finished explaining and wrapped her in a hug from behind.

"Защо е Хърмаяни в пашкул Крум брат и аз не участвам?" Viktor yelled making the rest of the group jump.

"I know my Bulgarian is not the best, but all I understood was my name and Krum brothers. Does someone want to fill in the rest? Why do all my favorite families have twins? And Viktor, what did the Ministry say? Did they give permission for the counter-curse?" Hermione inquired still sandwiched between the twins.

Viktor pulled her out from between his brothers and replied, "I asked, Why Hermione in a Krum's brother cocoon is and I am not involved? I have not an idea about your family vith twins liking. The Minister said you can be given the counter-curse and the healing potion as long as Konstantin goes with you to insure accurate… diag… vell, accurate everything. You and he are the only ones allowed to use it. It is very powerful and very scary."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I will be… we will be so, very careful. So, what is next? Who or where do we learn the counter-curse? Does St. Blagorodna have the healing potion in stock? How long does it need to brew?" She started rambling, tripping over her words again.

"Hermione, slow and breathe. Remember, breathe. Konstantin encouraged while starting leading the rest of the group down a hallway. "Of course, we always have the healing potion in stock. It takes two months to create the potion and one month to let her simmer. Every once in a great while we have to treat someone that has been cursed, people curse their signyficent others that they have caught cheating or lying."

"Significant," Hermione corrected trying to hold in a giggle.

"Vatever, Miss Know-it-all." Hristofor laughed. "Viktor, why can it only be these two administering the counter-curse? I'm pretty good at counter curses, I am a Загадъчен."

"I know you are a Mysterious, but their amazing not just pretty good. Konstantin was the youngest healer in Bulgarian history and Hermione was making poly-juice potion in year two." Viktor explained. "Ve might get to help some other English cuties, as you call them."

The Krum guys suddenly realized that Hermione was not with them. She had stopped halfway down the hallway, looking a thousand miles away. Hermione's mind was going faster than a Firebolt could fly.

"Hermione, luv. Let it out. What's going on in that massive brain of yours?" Hristofor asked after slowly approaching her, wary of her attacking him. "Hermione, Hermione. Come back Hermione."

After being lightly shaken several times, Hermione finally snapped back to reality and she starting weeping. She started falling to the ground, but all three had been seekers and her knees didn't even touch the ground.

Konstantin pulled her all the way into his arms and cradled her to his chest. "Viktor, Hristofor, I'm going to apparate her back to Hogwarts. Then, I'm going to force a calming draught in her and start checking on possible victims. You need to get as much potion as you can and fly it to Hogwarts. It is not stable enough for apparition."

With a quick pop, he and Hermione were gone.

"Vy does my favorite ex-girl keep leaving me?"

It was hard for Harry; he hadn't been away from Hermione for more than the time it took to take a shower for the past ten months. He wished he had not let her go; he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing without her. He needed to know where she was. Ginny is the love of his life and is glad she is safe where he can see her, but Hermione is his best friend and his only family.

Ginny was missing her father, even though the war was technically over the fear was still there and clutching at her heart. She was so glad she finally had Harry back. She had worried so much every night she often cried herself to sleep. It hurt her heart to see him so worried about Hermione right now. She hoped her father and her friend would come back soon.

Harry and Ginny had been taking turns for the last couple of hours standing at the front gates of Hogwarts. Between the two of them, they were wearing a path while waiting for their loved ones to return. Harry came to relieve Ginny, giving her a tight hug and a light kiss on her forehead. Ginny had just started walking back through the courtyard to help her mother with Tonks when she heard a small pop behind her.

Ginny whirled around drawing her wand out. Ginny noticed in peripheral vision that Harry was in the exact same position. In front of them, Hermione was cradled in the arms of a familiar looking stranger. Ginny couldn't quite place where she might know him from, but she wanted to trust him.

Harry noticed the familiar features of Viktor Krum, but this man was different with his Hermione in his arms. Harry wanted to protect her, but was afraid any spell he sent toward the man would affect Hermione as well. Suddenly, one spell popped into his head, the spell Lupin had started calling 'Harry's signature spell' and it was worth a shot.

A cry of "Expelliarmus!" rang trough the air and the wands from Hermione and Konstantin did not know which way to fly. Harry and Ginny looked around to see that they had been joined by several others; the remaining Weasleys, Professor McGonagall, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Dennis Creevey, and the Patil twins.

"I'm Konstantin Krum. I think everything from the past few months, especially last night has finally hit Hermione. She needs a calming draught; I need her to help me with those under the Спяща красавица. If you must, does Viktor calling Ron a veasel and knowing Hermione and Ron kissed count as proof?" Konstantin called out to the crowd.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, YOU KISSED HERMIONE AND THEN WERE CRYING LIKE A MADMAN OVER LAVENDER BROWN'S BODY!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "You get inside this instant. You have a lot of explaining to do."

A few hours later, Viktor and Hristofor flew over the boundaries of Hogwarts. Everyone rushed to the courtyard again; this time in anticipation of help and the famous Viktor Krum. Viktor shook hands as he walked through the crowd. He was searching for his brother and Hermione. The overwhelming fear, grief, and joy of Hogwarts made him desperate to see them.

Ginny realized what Viktor was searching for and nudged Harry with her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and told Hristofor to follow along and began leading the two Krum guys to their query. "Viktor, we had to move those that were cursed to a small side chamber. Interestingly enough, that chamber is right across the hall from where my mum is making my brother, the weasel, hide from you." Ginny said with a smirk. "I'm fine with you calling him weasel, but just a warning the only other people that call him that are Slytherins."

"I vill think of something else," Viktor replied thoughtfully.

As they stood the small chamber's doorway, Hermione looked up from the cot she was sitting near and pulled the partition to block their view of the curse victim. "Be careful, these people are still alive. They can hear and feel everything. There are only three that we know of at this point. There are still people out searching for the rest of the injured and dead. I truly hope we find more. We still need to find out who did this to these people."

Ginny peeked from behind the guys. "Hermione, will you explain why no one will let me in the room to help you? Who is in there that you don't want me to see?"

"Ginny, we're keeping everyone out. The Bulgarian Ministry was rather specific. Madame Pomphrey is the only other person allowed in here beside Konstatin and myself."

Konstantin gave Hermione a meaningful look. "I have an idea. Are you four up for a job because I have one for all of you. We need to know who was near Tonks when she was cursed. That person may not know they know who did this." She said as she started to shoo them from the doorway.

Ginny, Harry, Viktor, and Hristofor began their searches. They each had their own different method of questioning. Harry discussed the different ways to fight, trying to get people to share about the fights they saw. Ginny took the compassionate route, asking light, but probing questions. Hristofor and Viktor having not been through the battle used blatantly direct, total information gathering, paint the whole picture questions.

During the searches, Hermione and Konstantin continued to keep watch on their three patients. He was focused on Tonks and amazed that even with the curse her body was able to continue acting as a _Metamorphmagus._ He had never seen anyone like her before, she was going to be amazing to watch recover. Not long after he and Hermione had arrived, he had met her mother and son. Her mother was so grateful that she might have her daughter back. She didn't know what to do with all her nervous energy, so Hermione sent her down in the kitchens to help the wounded house-elves.

Hermione was currently speaking softly into Colin Creevey's ear, she was continually telling him that he would see Dennis soon and this wouldn't be any worse than when he had been petrified in his first year. Madame Pomphrey quietly entered the chamber and relieved Hermione from sitting with Colin. Hermione was grateful to be able to go back to the cot she had hidden from Ginny.

While Hermione was sitting lightly on the edge of the third cot, she couldn't help remembering everything she knew about the man laying there. She pictured him making sure to brush shoulders with her as they passed each other in hallways and on the stairs. She remembered watching him flying as if it was he was having the biggest thrill in the world. She blushed remembering how excited she would get when she spotted his owl bringing her another custom daydream charm.

Unsure of exactly how all of this was going to shake out, Hermione whispered, "I will bring your back to your family. I don't know how you will react to parts of this counter-curse, but know I will always be there for you. Don't even think of leaving me, Fred."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note~<em>

_I have posted this story before under a different penname. I am just refreshing and updating it._

_I hope you enjoy! Please review to let me know what you think._

_~DuckiBelle_

_P.S. I realized that had both 1st & 3rd person point of views going on in this chapter. I fixed it and the rest of the story should be in 3rd person point of view._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter except the Sleeping Beauty Curse and the Krum twins, Konstantin and Hristofor._

_The Bulgarian was helpfully translated at translation2. paralink translations. asp (without the spaces)_

CHAPTER 2

"Hermione, luv, wake up. Luv it is time to wake up. I need your help. We have another patient. Wake up, Hermione." Konstantin pleaded as he pulled the covers off her head.

Groaning from having slept another night on an uncomfortable cot, Hermione opened her eyes only to be hit with early morning sunlight coming through the high windows. She rolled over and pulled the blanket up to cover her head again. "Five more minutes, Konnie. I'm very tired and very sore. I do not want to get up yet."

"Do not call me Konnie! Do ve have to go over this every morning? I told you could call me Kon, no more Konnie business. I will be so glad vhen ve can stop taking this potion in two days. I actually caught Romilda taking pictures last night. Vhy did ve pick her again any ways? She takes way too much enjoyment when I accidently turn my hair pink." Kon snapped.

_Wow, he has really latched on to Tonks' name sensitivity_.

Hermione uncovered her head again giggling, "You're the one that said we had to have another person for Colin. You didn't want either of us do deal with a three person meld. Professors McGonagall and Slughorn said she is the best at potions and defense against the dark arts in her year. Okay? Now, you said something about another patient. What other two personalities are we going to have to deal with for a week?"

"Is that yours or Fred's snarkiness that I have to deal with in the morning? Yes, we have a new patient Hannah Abbott. Professor McGonagall said she is in your year, right? We should start looking for another guy to help her. Ron, maybe? Or ANY other suggestions?" Kon said making a face at thinking of having to spend a week locked in this small chamber with Ron.

"No, no, definitely not Ron. Ernie Macmillian, yes, Ernie would be the best choice. He is fairly decent at potions and he has been dating her for three years. Why did it take almost four days to find her?" Hermione replied, still refusing to get out of the cot. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and tried to run her fingers through her tangled hair as Kon was pacing.

"Тя е била въвлечена в тъмница. Ако те я намери един ден по-късно, и аз всъщност не искам да мисля за резултата." Kon started spouting, forgetting he slips into Bulgarian when upset.

"She had been dragged into a dungeon. If they had found her a day later, well he actually does not want to think about the outcome." Hermione translated for Romilda, who was staring at him curiously. Continuing on, she said, "Since you woke me so early do I at least get to go out of the room to find Ernie. I have not been able to leave in three days. I'm desperately bored! I, also, have a strange need to talk to George."

"No, no, definitely not. I vill not be responsible for letting your brains with Fred's personality loose on the castle vith George to help implement plans. They are attempting to clean up out there. Professor McGonagall said to tell her right away our choice. I might let George stop by to see you and Fred today if you behave. Apparently, George has been driving everyone, especially his mum, bonkers with his desperate need to talk to the two of you. He thinks it is time to plan a prank or a hundred. You are not allowed to pull those pranks though." He replied.

All of the sudden, Romilda started screaming after looking at her lap.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" The other two yelled while running over to her.

"Why in Merlin's bloody pants did you let me fall asleep with a camera in my lap?" She whined.

* * *

><p>"George!" Hermione screamed while she ran to him and jumped into his arms. "I never thought I miss you so much. I can't wait until the three of us can make some plans. My mind is running a kilometer a minute with all the ideas in there."<p>

"Mione!" George cried before giving her a peck on the cheek. "I hope your plans can mesh with my plans. Of course, yours and Fred's plans will be very similar with you two sharing blood. Blimey, that makes us triplets. Now, we need to come up with new names. Do you know how long it took us to come up with Forge and Gred?"

"Kon, please tell me I won't be anything like that five days into the healing potion?" Ernie pleaded from the corner where he was sitting and holding Hannah's hand.

"Just be glad we only have to deal with them for a short time. Can you imagine living in a house with Hermione, Fred, and a couple of kids? Plus, George is just being George. He is not taking anything, right?" Kon commented. He was a becoming an eerily calm version of Tonks. Well, actually he kind of already was, only now he randomly changed his appearance. At the moment, Konstantin's normally dark brown hair was a matching with Tonks' bright lime green.

"Hey, we are not that bad!" Hermione and George exclaimed together, then busted into giggles. George set her back on the ground and they walked back to Fred lying still and motionless on a cot.

"Is Ginny still pissed at me for not telling her right away about Fred? Konstantin had just told me about everything that bringing him back involves. I was freaking out! How would you react to being told to bring him back it makes the two of us soul mates or whatever? I'm going to be in love with him when he wakes up. I mean I thought he was attractive ever since the Quidditch World Cup, but still. What if he only sees me as an annoying, bossy, little Miss Know-It-All? What if he wishes I was somebody else? What if he hates me for it? What if your parents or brothers hate me for it? What if I head up an old spinster with a zillion cats because Fred can't stand to be with me?" Hermione's hand flew up to cover her mouth. She was rambling and spilled much more information than she ever intended. The amount of private, personal information and thoughts that she had just expressed frightened her.

* * *

><p>George pulled her into a large hug, cradling her head as she began to cry. "Mione, it will be okay, you had every right to freak out. Ginny is fine. She was just shocked, but now she is happy to be able to get her brother back. Fred will be very grateful and happy that you brought him back. Neither he nor our family would ever be able to hate you. I will not let them hate you. You are giving me, us, Fred back. There is nothing in the world any of us wouldn't do to make you feel loved and be happy. And you will never have a zillion cats; I won't let you get more than ten. I know that Fred has changed his opinion of you… wait that didn't come out right. Fred knows you are a smart, quirky, sometimes bossy, beautiful woman. He would be a fool and a git not to see you that way. He won't wish you were someone else. He'll know you care for him and are one of the bravest women in the world. By the way, would you be surprised to learn that Fred has thought you are attractive since he caught you when you tripped at the Quidditch Cup?" George finished his reply with a smile realizing she had stopped crying and was staring up at him in amazement.<p>

Kon walked over to them in an attempt help George reassure her everything would work out. He was leaning over the cot holding Hermione's hand and noticed a small movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and cracked the largest smile Hermione had ever seen on his face.

"Kon, what's with the smile? What's going on?" She demanded.

"Vell, it looks like the potion is working on both of you. His eyes are moving under the lids. In twelve hours, you must say the spell. Twelve hours after that, he should be back."

Fred's 1st Person Point of View from the Point He was Hit with the Sleeping Beauty Curse

_Bloody Hell! Percy made a joke. I can't believe it; I don't think I have ever seen that before._

_But what was that afterward?_ Everything went dark and painful, very painful. Fred was knocked to his knees, cowering on the ground. Before any of the others started to stir, he was hit by a horrid, bright purple light.

Fred lay on the ground with Percy, Ron, Harry, and Hermione gathered crying around him. They knew they had to keep fighting, even if they thought that Fred was hurt or even dead was hurt. They had to kill Voldemort and end this bloody war. Fred was please when they decided to move him out of the middle of the blown out hallway.

Percy brought George back to get Fred and hopefully hurry him to Madame Pomfrey. He was in desperate need of moving, his nose had an itch. His brothers laid him down and his entire family, minus Ron and Charlie, surrounded him, not letting Madame Pomfrey through.

_Wait a moment; she wasn't even trying to get to him._ _They think I'm dead! _Fred thought angrily_._

Finally, after Voldemort gave his little speech, Ron came and left crying; Hermione was attempting to comfort Ginny, Fred's favorite sister. He wished that "The Brightest Witch of Her Age" would notice that he was still alive. His family left him only to see Harry pretending to he had died, Fred thought that he would have realized "The Boy Who Lived" was faking. Fred was so proud of his mum when she killed Bellatrix Lestrange. Fred would have given anything to see that, but no one thought to prop him up so he could watch. George did a bang up job describing it to his twin though.

George has been kneeling by Fred's head for hours. Meanwhile, Fred was staring at the ceiling of the Great Hall for hours. The only exciting thing to happen was Hermione screaming.

_Blimey, I wanted to jump up and protect her._

Fred had had her as a back of his mind fancy for years. After the Quidditch World Cup, she tripped and fell. He happened to be just close enough to catch her; it was one of those old Hollywood movie catches. It was extremely hard for him not to lean in just a couple of inches more and kiss her senseless. He was completely jealous just a few months later when he saw her dancing with Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball. He thought she was smashing in that light purple dress, Fred felt bad he didn't feel the same way about his own date.

George is starting to act more and more concerned; apparently, Dad and Hermione have been gone a long time. Dad's at the ministry, so no one is as worried about him. George just told me why he is so worried about Hermione, she is with the Krums.

_That sucks, the fighting ended and she runs straight to Viktor Krum. Lovely._

There's some commotion outside, Hermione is back. Granted she's in the arms of a Krum, but she's back safe. George is saying something about not everyone that appears dead is dead. _No shit, Sherlock!_ Tonks is still alive, good Teddy needs his mum. Hermione and her new friend, Konstantin, are going around checking the dead.

Hermione suddenly appeared in Fred's field of vision. _Come on, Mione. Look at me, touch my skin, feel my chest, stop just chatting with George, do something so you know I'm alive._ She was holding Fred's hand and brushing some hair off of his face. Hermione's touch felt amazing, but it hurt his heart to feel her tears fall on his shoulder. He could feel her eyes roving over his face. Then, their eyes locked onto each other and widen.

_She knows I'm alive, but can she scream for McGonagall a little quieter next time._

Fred wished they would move him back to the Great Hall; the small chamber has a very boring ceiling in Fred's opinion. The Great Hall had something to look at and lots of noise and conversations to listen to. This room did have an advantage, except for when she was out looking for Romilda, Hermione has been by Fred's side. She talked to him about everything, she sleeps on a cot next to him holding his hand, and she massages his throat to force that vial drink into him. Fred knew it was wicked of him, but sometimes he wished and imagined she would massage other parts of his body besides his throat.

George stopped by to hang out with Fred and Hermione for a while. Fred wished she would have run to him the way she just ran to him before he had been cursed. Then, everyone in the room was shocked by some of the personal thoughts and fears that started pouring out of her mouth.

_George, give Hermione a hug. Damn it! I'm not exactly sure how this will end, but I would never hate her or leave her alone or let her get more than ten cats. Crap, I hate that I can't talk or give her a hug because then she wouldn't be crying right now._

Then, George starts rambling and spilling all of Fred's secrets. _That bloody git!_ He knew she was a smart, quirky, sometimes bossy, beautiful, brave woman.

Konstantin's voice interrupted Fred's musings.

"…In twelve hours, you must say the spell. Twelve hours after that, he should be back."

_Twenty four hours, in twenty four hours, I will be back. What does Konnie mean by back? Will I be up and jumping or sitting up and able to talk? I love my twin, he just asked my questions._

"Vell, everyone is different, but the least amount of progress in the past has been: the patient being able to turn their head and whispering. The most amount of progress that I have heard of is someone standing up and shuffling around the room and talking normally within an hour or two."

"Thank, Merlin! I want him to be able to be here in any way possible. But no pranks until he is fully mobile and talking normally." Hermione exclaimed, holding back tears.

_I can't believe Hermione wants me back. Blimey, I have approximately twenty four hours to think of her inappropriately before my body can betray me again. Too many fantasies, what shall I start with?_

Konstantin was going to allow George to stay with Hermione and Fred until it was approximately a half hour before she had to say the spell. But George had to be George, cracked a few inappropriate jokes and was literally kicked out after only a couple of hours.

Hermione, Romilda, Konstantin, and Ernie were required to drink a healing potion with a few drops of blood of a curse victim every hour. They were also required to provide a few drops of blood for a healing potion to be given to their respective curse victim at the same times. It was horrible tasting, even worse than Poly-Juice Potion.

George was watching all the horribly hilarious faces of those drinking the potion. He had half a mind to pick up Colin's camera and take a few pictures, for posterity's sake only. "Hey, Mione! How does that lovely potion taste this hour?" He looked around innocently at the quizzical faces surrounding him and continued flatly. "I was hoping that adding my blood to the mix might make it a bit sweeter since everyone knows I'm the sweet twin."

Knowing George would never actually do anything to harm his brother, Hermione did her best to keep the potion in her mouth. After quickly swallowing the mouthful, she gave George a small smile.

Konstantin, on the other hand, grabbed George by the shoulder, dragged him to the door, and punted him out of the room. "That was the last straw, no more jokes." He said as he pulled his eyes off of George sprawled on his back on the floor and looked directly into Hermione's eyes as a warning to her.

Hermione tore her eyes away from his gaze and she landed on Tonks' face. At first, Hermione thought she was seeing things. She quickly stood and walked over to her friend. "Kon! Come look at her eyes, they're moving. Tonks' eyes are moving."

"Good, that mean she is healing and ve have a couple hours between spells. Ve vill need time to move Fred from here before I do Tonks' spell. I hope Colin vill vait; ve vill need another break." Kon said with hope and joy evident all over his face.

"So, Kon, how did you convince the Bulgarian Ministry to let Romilda and Ernie do the spell? Did they throw a fit about it?" Hermione inquired.

"I have not told them and the Minister of Magic would not throw a fit; he is a grown man and a professional." Kon stated bluntly as Hermione began laughing at his answer.

"Cornelius Fudge, the British Minister of Magic before Scrimgeour, would have!" She said through her laughter. "He threw plenty of fits about Dumbledore, Harry, and Voldemort over the years. Ernie, do you remember how he behaved towards them at the end of the Triwizard Tournament? And how he attempted to swept Cedric Diggory's death under the rug?"

A couple of hours and several discussion topics later, Romilda screamed, quickly grabbed Colin's camera, and took a few pictures of his face. Kon and I look at each other "Colin's eyes are moving." They said excitedly in unison.

It was then that Hermione asked Romilda a question that had been on the older witch's mind since the younger had agreed to revive Colin. "Romilda, why are you here? You chased after Harry in your fourth year, didn't you?"

"Hermione, I am surprised it took you that long to ask me." Romilda said as she started her answer. "I did chase, well stalk would be a better word, Harry in your sixth year. I have grown up a lot this year and Colin has been a big part of that. I saw him fight right alongside Ginny and Longbottom. He taught me how to defend myself, how to protect others, and Herbology, I never understood that plant class before. Colin saved my life many, many times through personally intervening and what he taught me. He jumped in front of me during the battle and took the curse Narcissa Malfoy threw at me."

"WHAT?" Hermione screeched. "That woman did this to them? Why didn't you tell us that before?"

"I'm so sorry, I had completely forgotten. I was so worried about Colin. I'm so sorry. I am really so very sorry!" Romilda started to sob.

"Oh, blimey, Draco's mum was following Hannah and some other students last time I saw them." Ernie said in a flat, dead tone.

Kon walked over to comfort Romilda and looked at Hermione over the young girl's head. "Hermione, you need to calm down. Ernie, take Hermione with you and Professor McGonagall. We need to get this Narcissa Malfoy here. With a drop of this voman's blood on our wands during the spell will multiply the strength of the counter curse. Don't vorry, I vill vatch after Fred and Hannah."

Hermione and Ernie ran from the room as fast as their legs could carry them. For the first time in a few days, the two teens were out of that small chamber. Deciding to stick together, they quickly ran past friends and housemates who stopped their cleaning tasks to call out to or follow Hermione and Ernie.

She spotted Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Slughorn on the third floor landing before him. "Professor McGonagall, Professor McGonagall! We know who did the spell!"

"What did you say, Miss Granger? You know what?" McGonagall questioned.

Ernie stopped just a foot before knocking the four professors standing there. "Professor, Romilda remembered who cursed Colin and I remembered who followed Hannah down to the dungeons. It was Narcissa Malfoy!"

"Oh, dear!" cried Professor Sprout, while Professor Flitwick just squeaked.

Professor McGonagall magically amplified her voice and called out. "Percy Weasley, I need you to come to the third landing immediately."

Within moments, Percy was walking down the last few marble steps to reach them. "Yes, Professor, you needed me for something?"

"Please, go to the Ministry offices. We need Narcissa Malfoy here within the next forty-five minutes." She said after getting a nod of conformation from Hermione. Quicker than anyone could have imagined Percy was gone and Hermione and Ernie were on their way back to their small chamber.

Hristofor Krum, Bill and Percy Weasley dragged Narcissa Malfoy into the small chamber with her cursed victims six minutes before Hermione was to perform the counter-curse.

Konstantin got as close to the struggling woman as possible and began to ask questions. "You have been given Veritaserum, is that correct?" After a small yes from her he continued, "Did you curse all of these people with Спяща красавица?" With a look of fear in her eyes, she said another small yes. "Hermione, please bring me my dagger from beside Tonks and your wand." After quickly pricking Narcissa's finger, Konstantin held Hermione's wand up to catch a couple of drops of blood.

Four minutes later, with all the strength, courage, and love Hermione had in her being she shouted, "Любовта лекува любов" and was caught by Konstantin before she fainted all the way to the floor.

Ginny screamed and ran toward Hermione's still form in Konstantin's arms when he stepped out of the chamber. "Is Mrs. Malfoy still here?" He asked her and Harry, who was a step or two behind.

"Fuck Mrs. Malfoy! What is wrong with Hermione? Is she still alive? Is my brother still alive?" Ginny exclaimed loudly. Harry tried to pull her away from Konstantin and Hermione though he wanted to point his wand at the man's chest to make sure he answered quickly.

"Hermione is fine; she fainted from the power she used to say the spell. I promise she vill be fine. Harry vould you like to carry her to the hospital ving or vould you bring Fred up there? They need to be there quickly so Hermione can recover before I need her help vith Nymphadora."

"Tonks!" Harry and Ginny corrected him together. Then, Harry took Hermione from Konstantin's arms.

George appeared a second later and said, "I'll take Fred up. You need to reserve as much strength as possible for Tonks."

"Get someone to help you. He should not be moved with magic." Konstantin advised.

The main group waited for a moment for George to get Lee Jordan to help him. The five of them made their way slowly up to the hospital wing with their two unconscious friends. It was a difficult climb because the high they went the more rumble and debris there was. Harry and George did have the group take a long detour to avoid the corridor where Fred was first cursed.

After Hermione and Fred were deposited in hospital beds, Konstantin spoke quietly and briefly to Madame Pomfrey, then headed back to Tonks.

The rest of the group continued to surround Fred and Hermione. George surprised the other three by pushing their beds together. At the weird look on the other's faces, he said "This is how their cots have been for almost week. They have been moved up here, but that doesn't mean they still shouldn't be this close."

A short time later, Madame Pomfrey came to give Hermione a pepper-up potion and tried shooing the others away.

Lee got up and left quickly, but Harry and Ginny told her they were staying until Hermione was awake.

George looked calmly at his old school nurse and said, "Do you really think I am going anywhere when Fred could wake up at any time?"

She replied with "It will take several hours, but as you will. Just stay quiet."

Hermione woke up a half hour later and her hand automatically reached out for Fred's hand. Harry and Ginny snickered at the site, but George knew some of the relief she felt when she found his hand.

"Mione, it's time to wake up. You need to drink some more Pepper-Up Potion and go back down to Konstantin." George whispered in her ear calmly.

She sat up with a start and screamed, "Fred!"

"No, Mione. He's still out, but it is almost time for Tonks."

She quickly drank the potion, kissed Fred on the cheek, and whispered, "I'll be back as quick as I can." With that done, she ran down the stairs the Sleeping Beauty chamber with Harry, Ginny, and smoke trailing her. Sliding to a stop at the door she turned to her best friends, "Can you and Kon's brothers be out here when he does the spell? I don't think any one of us in here will be able to carry his large Bulgarian frame up all those stairs."

Kon and Romilda's spell castings went about the same as Hermione's. The only differences were Narcissa didn't put up a fight against donating her blood to the curse and the family and friends carrying the unconscious people. Each time a group trooped upstairs, Hermione went with them to see Fred if only for a moment.

It had been six hours since she had cast her spell on Fred and she could only think of two things: Fred and the counter-curse Любовта лекува любов (Love Heals Love). She was back down in the chamber with Kon and Romilda to keep Ernie company while he waited for Hannah's eyes to move.

He interrupted all of their thoughts with a loud peal of laughter. "You three look pathetic. Go up to hospital. Be with who you want to be with. But, please, send in a couple of my friend's to sit with me."

"Are you're sure?" Hermione questioned and he nodded while keeping his eyes focused on Hannah. "I will go find Justin and Susan."

As soon as Hermione made it up to the hospital wing an hour later, she smiled at the friends and family surrounding the recovering cursed victims and collapsed on her bed that was still pushed side by side with Fred's. Hermione laid there talking with George, Ginny, Harry, Percy, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Arthur, and Molly. As she laid there, she held Fred's hand and occasionally ran her fingers through his hair.

As the sun went down, Madame Pomfrey simply stated, "I know you are all waiting for your loved ones to wake up, but even when they do they will be extremely tired, sore, and confused. I must ask all of you to leave. With the exception of Miss Ganger, Mr. Krum, and Miss Vane, Professor McGonagall and I insist you leave."

She had planned for the immediate uproar that followed and had already cast a silencing charm around the entire group. At last, the group finally settled down some when Professor McGonagall appeared. As a group they begged and pleaded with the two women to let them stay. The women wouldn't budge on the stance and the small crowd began to disburse.

The six patients lying in this section of the hospital wing seemed to bask in the calm and quiet they had been eager to leave just a few hours ago. Hermione was attempting to stay awake for the last hour before Fred was supposed to wake up by staring at him and trying to memorize his face. She had been doing this before she went to sleep for several days now, so it was unsurprising that she fell asleep quickly.

_Hermione was sitting on the banks of the lake watching the Giant Squid swim lazily by. She was fully enjoying the heat of the sun beating down on her, the smell of fresh flowers on the breeze, and the freedom of not having to run or fight anymore. She was perfectly at peace with the world, but still felt like something very important was missing. Every few minutes she looked around her with curiosity to see if she could spot that one thing that was missing._

_As she began to wonder if she would ever find that missing thing, she heard a voice call her name softly. It was a familiar, soft baritone voice that immediately soothed her again, but she couldn't place it. She felt a soft pressure on her hand, but she didn't see what could be causing it. She heard her name being called again. The voice was stronger this time, but she still could not place it. Suddenly, she felt a light kiss on her forehead and heard her name called a third time. _

Hermione's deep brown eyes flew open only to be staring into Fred's sapphire blue ones. She whispered as a question his name to make sure that he was really awake. His answer was to softly, but deeply kiss her with all the gratitude in his heart. Then, he smiled merrily before slipping an arm around her waist and falling into a deep, contented sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note~<em>

_I hope you are enjoying this story! I am having fun rereading and editing it! Please review to let me know what you think._

_~DuckiBelle_

_P.S. I changed the first post to all of it being 3__rd__ person point of view._


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter except the Sleeping Beauty Curse and the Krum twins, Konstantin and Hristofor._

_The Bulgarian was helpfully translated at translation2. paralink translations. asp (without the spaces)_

CHAPTER 3

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling complete, whole, and utterly happy. Unfortunately, she was completely clueless as to where she was. She knew she was no longer on the uncomfortable cot in the small chamber, but she refused to open her eyes to discover her whereabouts.

If she did open her eyes, she was terrified because she would be leaving one of the best dreams in her short life. This dream was better than any of the day dreams that Fred sent her during her sixth year. Her dream felt so real and vivid, even the Giant Squid. She could still hear his voice whispering her name sweetly in her ears. She could remember her imagination's idea of the feel his lips on hers. The light weight, but secure feeling of his arm around her as she was fighting being fully awake was lovely. The soft touch of his hand as it made lazy circles on the small of her back was marvelous.

_Wait a moment! Wait one bloody minute! There really is an arm draped across her side and a hand was making circles on her back._ Her body automatically tensed at this realization and the circles stopped being formed.

"Hermione, are you really awake this time?" Fred inquired with a whisper in her ear. "Konnie, are you sure she is okay from yesterday? I heard you say she fainted and was out for the longest amount of time. She looks really pale and her skin feels cold. I don't like this at all, Konnie."

"Fred, she vill be fine." Konstantin's calming voice came from across the room. You need to let her rest and relax in quiet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, shut it. Teddy, Tonks, and I are trying to sleep."

Hermione had opened her eyes slowly during the men's conversation. In the position she was in, she was staring directly at Fred's lips. She became fascinated by the way they moved when he talked… _'Get a hold of yourself, Hermione! That is not helping anything, even if they do look extremely kissable.'_ She tore her eyes away from his lips to find his eyes boring into hers. She swallowed uneasily, as he lightly kissed her forehead.

"Fred, I'm okay." She said with a quiet, raspy voice. "I just need some water and maybe a short walk around the hospital wing to stretch my muscles. I have never been better, truly. But more importantly how are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Do you need anything?"

"Mione, I'm fine. I'm not hurt and I don't need anything. Silly girl, I'm the one that has been out for almost a week, remember?"

"Not funny!" Hermione and George quietly exclaimed together as he sat up from the cot Madame Pomfrey had grudgingly agreed to let him sleep on.

"No, really, I can feel and move my entire body, even my eyebrows." He said as he wiggled them hoping for a laugh. "I could probably hop up and dance a jig, if you two wouldn't get me in trouble and yell at me for it."

"Maybe later, Fred. Be calm, please. Dancing a jig first thing in the morning, when everyone else is trying to sleep, just doesn't seem like the greatest idea." Hermione said dryly.

The morning passed slowly in the hospital wing. Friends and former classmates came and went to say hello before they were beginning their day of restoration. The patients were all slipping in and out of consciousness.

Shortly after lunch was served to everyone, Hermione was cleared to leave the hospital wing by Madame Pomfrey. Fred refused to let her leave his side. He kept her sitting tucked tightly into his left side while George was commanded not to leave his right. The three of them greeted the twin's family warmly. Soon, the ward was filled with laughter and overwhelming love.

Molly was fussing over everyone, especially Fred. She even climbed onto the beds to give him a hug that squashed the air out of his lungs. Arthur playfully pushed George into the bed to give Fred a quick hug and a pat on the back. Percy came in and gave Fred a proper handshake; while Bill and Charlie took their father's example and pushed George down to get at Fred. Ginny made Hermione budge even closer to Fred so she could sit on the bed as well and Harry resigned himself to sitting at the girls' feet.

The large family had invited in their many friends that were working on the castle to pop in when they took a break for lunch. The ward had evolved into a large party fully encompassed the others recovering there; stories, jokes, and hugs. Even Colin, who could barely move his limbs or jaw, was smiling. His smile stretch even bigger when Romilda, Dennis, and Harry crowded onto his bed and taking a nice group picture. This impromptu party, catered by the house-elves, halted all the clean-up work on the castle for the rest of the day. It remained roaring until Madame Pomfrey began to push people out the door.

Professor McGonagall remained after everyone else was shooed from the wing. "Tonks, since we knew you were going to come back to us, we waited to hold Remus' funeral." The older woman stated somberly. "If you feel up to it and would like to, we can hold a small service in the Gryffindor tower. You, your family, and friends can hold a funeral for him tomorrow. Harry has offered purchased a place to bury him in Godric's Hollow, near his parents."

"That sounds like exactly what he would want, Minerva. I appreciate you waiting for me to be able to say good-bye to him." Tonks responded before she began to sob into Konstantin's chest while holding tightly to her son Teddy.

As Hermione's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't help, but be in awe. She was remembering her former professor, her friend, and the man she greatly respected. Fred gently wiped the tears that were streaming down her face with his thumb and pulled her into a tight hug. After a few minutes of letting her cry into his chest, he laid her down next to him and encouraged her to sleep because tomorrow would be harder. He rubbed her back gingerly and whispered some of his mum's lullabies in her ear to help her sleep.

* * *

><p>The small group of friends and family made their way to the Gryffindor tower the next afternoon for Remus' funeral. Harry was honored to be carrying his godson, Teddy, while Konstantin helped Tonks walk through the rubble filled hallway. Hermione tried to persuade Fred to stay in bed and rest, but he refused to listen to her. Hermione and George helped him through the ruined hallways.<p>

The tower was filled beyond capacity. Remus' former students and old classmates sat covered the couches, chairs, giant pillows, and floor. Remus would have been honored and in awe at the amount of people gathered to pay him respect. When the group arrived, several of the Weasley family moved from a central sofa for Tonks, Teddy, Harry, Hermione, Fred, and Konstantin. The funeral was short, but sweet and full of love, respect, and admiration. After the funeral, Tonks, Teddy, and Konstantin planned to leave the castle for her mother's house. Tonks could not handle being at Hogwarts anymore. Before she left, Harry and Hermione promised to visit her soon.

Tonks looked at them with love and said calmly, "Tell them you love them before its two late." Then, she was gone.

Harry helped Hermione slowly walk back to the hospital wing. They talked about what will happen now with no real care about it. The only smile Harry saw was when Hermione saw Fred through the window in the hospital wing's doors. Fred was back in his hospital bed, looking pale.

Hermione burst through the doors, her concern consuming her. "Hey, Mione!" Fred said as a large smile spread quickly across his face.

"Fred, I have something to tell you," and the smile left his face just as quickly as it had appeared. "No, Fred. It isn't a bad something. At least, I hope it isn't. Kon told me you could hear everything that was going on around you. I hope you remember the important things that I told you while you were out. This process has made me care for you, maybe even come close to loving you. I want you to know that I liked you before any of this. I have liked you for years. I have had a crush on you since the Quidditch World Cup. I want to help you get better and see if you can feel anything toward me. This sounds like a lot to ask, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell you how I feel. I'm going to go and tell your parents you will be ready to go back to the Burrow after you take a nap. Remus' funeral and that walk took too much out of you for you to side along apparate now."

"Mione, hurry back, please. I'm not sure I can sleep without you at this point." Fred said with a smirk when Hermione attempted to leave.

Hermione wandered through the halls in a complete daze. She suddenly wondered where she was supposed to be going. She sat down on the floor in an alcove that used to hold a statuethat was now who knows where.

_What did he mean by that? '_Mione, hurry back, please. I'm not sure I can sleep without you at this point.'_ Am I just a source of warmth or a source of random human contact? He was thought to be dead for close to a day. Maybe he just wants to know he's not alone? I am so confused. I tell him all that stuff and he says he can't sleep without me? What in the Bloody Hell? Harry's right, __**Hogwarts should teach a class on emotions and how to talk to girls!**_

She pulled her legs her up to her chest and drew her wand out for protection when she heard footsteps running towards her. Two people continued running right past her. A zillion defensive spells and jinxes ran through Hermione's head when she heard them stop at the end of the hallway and run back to her.

"Mione! Oh, honey, what's happened? Who hurt you? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Where have you been? No one has seen you for almost two hours? Now is not the time to run away, unless you tell someone where you are going. I know that means aren't actually running away then, but you can't do this again. I need you, Hermione. You are my family! You are not allowed to leave me like that! I thought a death eater had gotten you. Fred was going zonkers in the hospital wing; Madame Pomfrey had to stun him." As Harry ranted at Hermione, he scooped her up into his arms. "Viktor, please go call off the search. Tell all of them that she is safe. I'm going to take care of Hermione. Please tell the Weasleys, we will be at the Burrow in a while."

After Viktor had gone, Harry took her to an empty classroom. He transformed two of the desk chairs into two comfy chairs, and said "Spill."

Hermione attempted to be calm as she told him what she had said to Fred, his reaction, and what has been going through her mind ever since. She ended with, "Am I just going to be hurt by all the Weasley men?"

"Mione, listen to me. One, Fred is related to Ron who you correctly assessed as having the emotional range of a teaspoon. Two, in Fred's weird, literal way I think he was telling you he can't sleep without YOU, Hermione Granger, near him. He needs you there. He wants you there." Harry tried to explain. "Most men aren't very loquacious. I have love Ginny for well over two years, but I have yet to tell her. We, men, hope you ladies can just tell. Next time DON'T hide, ask him what he means."

"I didn't mean to hide. I just got overwhelmed with all of my thoughts and sat down." Hermione nodded with a small smile. "Why did you tell Viktor we would meet the Weasleys at the Burrow? Aren't they in the hospital wing?"

Harry chuckled nervously, "No, no. They're not there anymore. Mrs. Weasley took offense to Madame Pomfrey stunning Fred when he was freaking out about you being missing."

* * *

><p>Less than ten minutes later, Harry was being knocked over by Ginny running to him from the back door of the Burrow. Laughing and walking around her two friends on the ground, Hermione went into the kitchen and stopped short. The Weasley family, save Ginny, George, and Fred, were sitting at the old battered table discussing the next few steps for the family.<p>

"Hermione Jean Granger! How dare you run off like that? You could have been hurt or taken or killed. You are a part of this family and you need to make sure you can stay that way." Mrs. Weasley said as she rose from the table and enveloped the young witch in a hug. Keeping her close Molly asked, "Would you like some tea before going to check on Fred in his room?"

"If it's alright, I'll take two cups with me upstairs." Hermione replied.

After walking carefully up the stairs carrying the tea, Hermione stopped and stood outside the twins' room. She wasn't sure if she should knock, walk casually in and sit on his bed, or set the tea outside the door, knock, and leave quickly. But as she stood there thinking, the choice was take out of her hands when one of the twins opened the door.

"Mione, thank Merlin, you're fine and you're here. This git here was going batty trying to get back to Hogwarts to find you. Please, tell me you are not going to run away again anytime soon?" George stated, earning a blush from her. George left the room, pushed her inside, and locked the door.

"Hermione, they're not going to let us out anytime soon. So you might as well sit down and talk to me. Why did you disappear? I was panicking there for a while; no one would let me come find you."

"Why did you want me to come back to the hospital wing? I just want to know why. I mean, I tell you all these things and how I'm feeling. You respond to me by saying hurry back, I don't want to sleep alone. Do you actually want me there? Or do you just want someone there to remind you that you are alive? I need to know if you actually feel something for me. If you do, I'll stay and help you get better any I can. If you don't, I need to know so I can leave and find another place to stay." Hermione blurted out quickly, afraid to think of the consequences of his answer.

Fred sat on the edge of his bed completely flabbergasted for several minutes. He sat there for so long; she stood up, placed the cups of tea on a dresser, and said "I'll send George back up before I leave."

He was finally roused from his thoughts when she started speaking again. He rose from his bed and moved quickly in between her and the door. "I wanted you to come back to my bed because I needed you and only you. I was trying to say in my own stupid guy way that I like, maybe love you, too. I do need someone with me to remind me I'm alive. Toward the last bit of the war, staying at Aunt Muriel's house, I was lost. I didn't feel like myself, I felt like a shell of who I used to be. It took me laying practically dead, listening to a gorgeous bird muttering to me about everything she's ever read, and waking up with her still glued to my side to feel like I could be myself again. Hermione, you make me feel more alive than I have felt in a really, really long time. You can't go, I need you to much." As he laid everything out for her, she began to cry. "Please don't cry, love. I didn't mean to make you cry. I never want you to feel bad again. Please, stop crying."

"I can't stop. I am too happy." She giggled.

Fred chuckled lightly at her, took her beautiful face in his hands, and kissed her deeply hoping she could feel how alive she made him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note~<em>

_Awe, they like, almost love each other! I know I am sappy._

_Let me know what you think._

_~DuckiBelle_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter except the Sleeping Beauty Curse and the Krum twins, Konstantin and Hristofor._

_The Bulgarian was helpfully translated at translation2. paralink translations. asp (without the spaces)_

CHAPTER 4

"I will come check on you tomorrow morning." Hermione said as she brushed the hair off of Hannah's forehead. Turning to the school's nurse, she added, "Madame Pomfrey, please let me know by patronous when they wake. I want to be here to answer any questions that they might have."

"I promise that I will." The kind nurse answered. "Then, maybe someday you can call me Poppy."

"Maybe someday…" I replied before walking out of the hospital wing.

She picked her way through the castle stopping to help a few of the restoration groups that could use an extra wand. She helped Lee Jordan and Katie Bell repair the school's suits of armor that were littering the majority of the school's hallways. She transfigured several falling bricks into Gerber daisies just before they landed on a large group of Hufflepuff students that were trying to rebuild the bridge that Neville and Seamus had blown up.

Professor McGonagall caught Hermione giggling with Luna Lovegood as the blonde witch was trying to help the spiders of the castle replace their webs. "Hermione, don't you have a person waiting for you at the Burrow?"

Hermione ceased giggling very quickly. "I do. I just got caught up in all of the restorations. I am going to head to the Burrow."

She beat herself up mentally on her way down the castle's carriage route. She had tried to keep Fred up to date on what was going on with her patronus, but even she wasn't perfect. She had slacked off toward the end because she had found a small bit of pure joy in the physical work of the restoration.

Her thoughts turned to the couples she had visited with today. Helping Ernie and Hannah through the casting the Любовта лекува любов, she could really see what the spell means. They were in love before this happened and now everyone in the world can see how his love healed his love, Hannah. She could also see a healing love between Tonks and Kon when she had visited with them and Teddy earlier this afternoon. Even though a part of Tonks would always love Lupin, she loved Konstantin and no one thought anything weird about it. She wondered if anyone will ever be able to think that about Fred and her. It all still seemed weird, yet completely normal.

After apparating, Hermione stumbled through the Burrow's garden completely exhausted. She could hear Fred yelling somewhere in the house. She didn't know what he was saying, but he sounded rather wound up. He was probably arguing with George about coming to find her, but Fred had to work on letting her go sometimes if the twins were going to open the shop ever again.

As she walked through the back door, Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "Hermione, thank heavens you're here! Those two have been going at it for a couple of hours. Merlin knows, I've tried, but I can't get through to them. Would you please stop those two before I am forced to stun two of my own children?"

"I could hear them outside. I reasoned that it was Fred freaking out because I took a long time to get back to the Burrow. I thought Fred was arguing with George, but I guess not seeing as how his clock hand is at the shop. Who is Fred arguing with and what are they arguing about?" Hermione questioned as she shrugged off her cloak.

"Well, just go see if you can stop them and you will find out."

"Ickle Ronniekins, get over yourself. She doesn't like you anymore. I sometimes wonder why she ever did! I'm surprised Harry or Ginny didn't hex you, the way you ignored her after the battle."

"How do you know? You weren't even there. I was by her side for a time."

"You were only by her side until Lavender was brought in." Fred said striding across the room to get in Ron's face. "Besides, I may have appeared dead, but I could hear everything going on around me. I remember George talking to me, telling me what a git you were being, and asking me how long it was proper to wait to take the mickey out of you. I wanted to jump up, run over, and protect Hermione when she screamed over Tonks. Even George left my side then, but you stayed with your Lav-Lav instead of helping protect your best friend."

"Hermione is a powerful girl. She can take care of herself. She would have hated me trying to protect her." Ron said stepping forward and closing the gap between him and his older brother. "Why do you like her anyways? She's not like any of the other countless girls you've dated."

"Harry Potter, I know that you are listening to this argument. If you don't get your best friend out of here, he might have some of his very important** little** boy bits permanently removed from his body." Hermione finally interjected.

Harry came down the stairs from his hiding place where he and Ginny had been listening the brothers from. "Come on, mate. You're tired from days of cleaning and rebuilding. Let's go outside and fly around to cool off." Ron huffed, but allowed Harry to lead him outside.

Hermione rounded on Fred, "Oi, Fred, why did you let him goat you like that? I know you both have tempers, but you don't always have to give in to it. Will you yell at me like that if I piss you off? I want you to just leave him alone. He may act like a git and hurt me sometimes, but he is still one of my best friends most of the time. And so you know, Mr. Weasley, I can protect myself. Trust me, please. Yeah?"

"Sorry, Mione. I know, I know! I don't know why he gets to me." Fred said as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration and pacing away from her. She caught the bottom hem of the back of his jumper and pulled him back toward her. "I just don't like it when he lays into you when you're not here to defend yourself. I really don't like it when he questions us after the way he has treated you."

Deciding to change the subject, Hermione asked, "Did George truly ask you when would be a good time to tease Ron about Lavender? I think he must have known you had an answer." Fred nodded and smirked at the memory. Seeing the change in Fred's facial expression, Hermione started toward the sofa before continuing. "Now, can we stop talking about Ron and move on to getting you better? That discuss does require talking about you possibly moving back to your flat and going back to the shop."

"Do you always answer your own questions, Ms. Granger?" Fred asked with a chuckle as he made his way over her. "I don't think I'm ready to move back to the flat yet. George says we have to do a lot of repairs and you've already gone so much with rebuilding Hogwarts. I don't want to be away from you for even more time than I have to."

"Fred, you have only been back three days and I have only gone to Hogwarts once. You have to give us and everything else some time. I'm used to running and hiding around the country with Harry and Ron, I need you to give me some space. But I do, I really do understand wanting to be together all the time. It was hard for me to leave you this morning." She started to ramble as he plopped next to her on the couch. "Promise to give your mum a few more days to spoil you? Then, we can discuss you coming to help at the school or me coming to help out at the shop. Okay?"

"Okay, but can we talk about something I have been thinking about for a while? A while as in when I was basically in a coma." Fred asked with a smirk. After she nodded warily, he continued. "I want to take you on a date. I mean a real honest date. A date where I take you out to eat, maybe one of those movie things, and you are not so exhausted that you fall sleep after ten minutes. I know you are adorable when you sleep and all, but it would be charming spending time together when we are both awake."

"Okay" she replied as she yawned loudly. "I'll tell Professor McGonagall I have to leave early tomorrow. I can rest some tomorrow afternoon while doing some research about returning my parents memories. Right now, I need to take a shower and a nap before dinner."

"I'll give you a back rub to help you fall asleep, yeah?" Fred asked hopefully.

"That sounds lovely, but I really don't need help falling asleep!" She laughed as she started up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Colin slowly walked into the classroom using his new cane that Hagrid had whittled the night Colin had woken up. He had made huge progress from when he had woken up and not been able to move.<p>

"Hermione, didn't you say you needed to leave early?" Colin asked a smiling Hermione. "I thought you said you were going to go work on your parent's memory problem, but Ginny said you were leaving early to get ready for a date. Does Fred know you are going to go out on a date? Please, tell me it is not Ron, even I know how idiotic he acted after the battle."

"Colin, you are doing amazing and thanks for reminding me of the time. I need to leave in about 10 minutes. I have an appointment with Kingsley about the best course of action to take with my parents memories and when would be the best time to enact that course." Hermione explained while finishing repairing a window in the Charms classroom. "And yes, after that appointment, I am going to get ready to go on a date. Fred does know about it because my date is with him, not Ron. I'm over Ron, nothing romantic is going to happen between him and me ever again."

"Whatever, Hermione." Ron said from where he had stopped in the doorway. "Fred will leave you high and dry like he has left every other floozy he has ever dated."

"Ronald!" was screamed from several female voices from the hallway. Suddenly, Ron was being dragged kicking and screaming down the hallway by Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Romilda Vane, and Penelope Clearwater.

A couple of moments later as Colin and Hermione were walking down the hallway, the entire castle heard Mrs. Weasley screaming. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! How dare you call Hermione, Angelina, and Katie FLOOZIES! You will go straight to Bill and Fleur's cottage. Pray to Merlin that someone else gets to you before I do."

* * *

><p>"The Minister will see you now, Miss Granger." Minister Shacklebolt's assistant said standing to open the door to Minister's office.<p>

Hermione nodded to her and entered the office. She was quite surprised at the décor. There were exotic and magical animal heads placed all around the walls. Garish gold was everywhere as well.

"Hermione, I know what you are thinking. I beg of you to not judge me by my current surroundings." Kingsley said from near the fireplace. "I have been extremely busy. Redecorating after ousting Thickness has not been my priority."

"I was hoping that was the case." Hermione answered. "I came to ask you a favor, Minister."

"Drop this Minister stuff and I might be able to help you." Kingsley said jokingly. Motioning her to sit, he said, "I believe we need to talk about your parents, young lady."

"So, Arthur did have a chance to talk to you about them while I was away." Hermione said relief showing on her face. "I hoped he would be able to keep them safe after the war if something had happened to me."

"I would say a great deal has happened to you, Hermione." Kingsley said soberly. "Now, if you give me the details, I will look into it. I am not promising anything, but I will look into it."

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting at Ginny's vanity and was shaking with nervousness. Besides the Yule Ball and the Slug Club Christmas party, she had never been on a date. The Yule Ball had started off lovely, but it turned out horribly. Ron had made her feel like an idiot for thinking Viktor Krum could like her even though Viktor did like her. Then, he treated her like she was being a traitor to Harry and Hogwarts. On the other hand, the Slug Club party was a disaster from the beginning. She still did not know what possessed her into going to the party with Cormac McLaggen. His hands had tried to go everywhere, it was disgusting.<p>

Ginny had promised the night before that this date with Fred would not be like either of those.

She was also a bit worried about the amount of experience Fred had had. Not that his dates were floozies as Ron had said, but there were a lot of them. She knew of a few girls he had dated in school and she was sure there were scores more once he and George had left. Suddenly, she was terrified of the night to come.

Ginny got home shortly before Hermione and Fred were set to leave. She shushed her friend and told her Fred had never looked at anyone the way he looked at Hermione. She refused to let Hermione be shy and timidly hid in her loose fitting clothes. She force the older witch into wearing a nice, fitted, lilac jumper and some dark, bum hugging jeans. Ginny made her hair fall in soft ringlets instead of the normal frizz and used a couple of light glamour charms to apply make-up. Hermione looked in the mirror and squealed.

"Hermione, do you hate it?"

"No! Oh goodness, no, Ginny. I absolutely love it. I haven't felt this beautiful since you got to me before Bill and Fleur's wedding. You are now allowed to dress me every day! Okay, maybe you will not dress me every day, but at the very least the important days."

Fred was anxiously pacing since he had heard Hermione squeal. For the sixth time, he said, "George, I'm going up to make sure she is safe. You know about Ginny and her bat bogey hex." But again he was stopped.

"Mate, she's fine. Ginny is just making her even more gorgeous than she already is. She will be down riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight now." George said as he leaned back to check out the footsteps coming down the stairs. "Blimey, Mione. We just get him back and then you take his breath away."

Fred hit George in the stomach. Then, he swept Hermione off of the bottom stair and into his arms. With a smirk, he carried her out to the yard. "Well, doll, I claim that for the rest of the night you are mine."

"Funny, Fred." Hermione laughed from his arms.

"Whether you like it or not, tonight you are mine."

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't think of what to say. Fred had apparated her to Canford Cliffs Beach near Poole, England. It had just opened for the summer season, so it wasn't overly populated yet. In fact, Hermione could barely see the closest people to them down the beach. She turned around in his arms and looked out to the bay. It was gorgeous, bright blue and clear in the early evening light.<p>

"Hermione, you haven't said anything for five minutes. Also, you're trembling more than Professor Quirrel. What do you think?"

"It's just lovely, Fred. I would have thought you would take me some place flashy, but I am truly happy you brought me here."

"So, I should cancel the firework scheduled for later?" He said with a laugh as he shrugged his shoulders. Her back was still to him, but she found his hands and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "But really you like it? I was a little worried. You're sometimes harder to impress than Oliver Wood and he's a perfectionist on the quidditch pitch."

"True, just don't tell me I'm as bad as Professor Snape and you won't be hexed. Keep in mind that I am the one that taught Ginny the bat bogey hex."

"Okay, I promise." He said as he unwrapped his arms. Then, he moved them over to sit down on a red picnic blanket he had just pulled out of a small basket. "Sit. It's time to impress you with my, well my mum's cooking skills."

Throughout the picnic, Fred and Hermione kept up a steady and easy dialog. They both knew they loved each other on a desperate, but superficial level. They wanted to know more about each other. They talked about music and sports, the shop and if Hermione would ever give up on S.P.E.W.

Fred looked off into space for a few minutes, completely lost in his own head for a while.

"Fred."

"Fred, hello."

"Forge, come back."

"Oh, George! I'm glad you're here. This date with Fred was horridly dull!"

"Wait! Where's George? What did you say, Hermione?" Fred asked frantically looking around.

"Welcome back, Fred." She said with a huge smile spread across her face. "I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes and George's name is what brings you back. I was going apparate him here or kiss you if you didn't come around soon. What were you thinking about anyways?"

"Always trying kissing me first, I don't think George's kisses would do much for me." He said with his signature smirk. "I was thinking about kissing you, funnily enough."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, if you would let me get back to my daydream about your kiss, I might have a little bit more fun."

"Fred Weasley! You are incorrigible!" She said standing and placing her hands on her hips, pretending to be mad.

Fred stood quickly behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mione, you know I would have much more fun actually kissing you." He whispered in her ear. "I know we have only kissed twice, but I do believe they were the best in my life."

As the sun finally finished sinking below the water, she turned in his arms again. "Me, too." She whispered back and she softly placed her lips on his.

He responded whole heartedly. He pulled her closer by placing one hand on the small of her back and sliding the other into her hair at the nape of her neck. He gentle traced her lips with her tongue and she parted them to grant him entrance. They moved their mouths and tongues in a perfect rhythm until they had to break apart to breathe.

"Blimey, Hermione, that has to be the best sunset I have ever experienced."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note~<em>

_I hope you enjoyed Fred & Hermione's first date. Let me know what you think!_

_~DuckiBelle_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter except the Sleeping Beauty Curse and the Krum twins, Konstantin and Hristofor._

_The Bulgarian was helpfully translated at translation2. paralink translations. asp (without the spaces)_

CHAPTER 5

"Fred, get out! Hermione, tell me everything!" Ginny screamed as she burst into the room with the morning light before jumping onto Hermione's bed. After Fred slowly trudged out of the room, she continued, "I hate not having you in my room. I still can't believe Fred kicked George out of the bedroom they have shared since birth. It is even weirder that Fred moved his twin up a floor to Percy's old room. You're like a security blanket that little kids fight over. Now, I have to climb up and down all those stairs to talk to you. I don't like it, I really do not like it at all."

"Really, Ginny? All those stairs, it is only six stairs up and five stairs down." Hermione laughed as playfully smacked her friend on the arm.

"That does not make sense." Ginny questioned the older girl. "How can it be six stairs up and only five stairs down?"

Hermione giggled. "You always skip over the last stair by jumping from the second to last."

Ginny thought for a moment and then, agreed.

"Also, until almost two weeks ago we hadn't talked since August. One of those two weeks I was being held captive by Konstantin and we barely said a hundred words to each other. Finally, how were you planning to handle having our girlie talks once you and Harry get married?"

Fred startled George by landing on his bed in Percy's old room. "Whatcha doing, Georgie old boy?"

"Shut it, mate. I'm finding out what happened on your date."

"Huh? I'm not talking about it right now, so how…?" Fred stopped questioning his twin when George handed him an extendable ear. "I always knew there was a reason, besides annoying Percy with noise, that we made that hole in the wall."

"Hermione!" Ginny whined. "**One**, Harry hasn't asked me yet, so I haven't gotten my hopes up to plan for things like that, yet. Two, tell me everything that happened on your date. Give me all the details, unless you had sex. I really don't want to hear about my brother having sex. That would be horribly disgusting."

"Okay, then I can't tell you anything because that's all we did." Hermione said relaxing back on her bed with her hands behind her head.

Fred smirked loving that she was loosening up and that she said it without cracking up.

George turned his head and looked at his twin. "Is she actually joking? Seriously, we need to come up with new names, since she is truly becoming one of us." George whispered. "I will still be Gred. You can be Fremione and she can be Heorge."

"Think again, Gred." Fred said punching his twin in the arm. "That last one slightly sounded like you were calling Hermione a whore."

"We can keep working on it then."

"MIONE, are you serious?" Ginny screamed. "You did WHAT for hours. I mean, you were gone for six hours. Oh blimey, you are pulling my leg. One of these days, his blood will be out of your system and you'll be my best friend again."

"Ouch, Ginny! That pillow hurt."

For a few minutes, the twins wished they had invented extendable eyes as they listened to the girls running around and hitting each other with pillows. The girls were laughing too hard that the boys couldn't understand them for another few moments.

"Gin, do you honestly think that I would run off and have sex all night." Hermione stated. "He was perfect. He took me to Canford Cliffs Beach for a picnic. I still can't believe he remembered me talking about how beautiful it was there when Harry, Ron, and I stopped on those cliffs for a night."

"When did you tell him about the cliffs?"

"Before he woke up, I told him basically everything about being on the run, growing up as a muggle, and how I saw. Sometimes, like when he does stuff related to things I told him then, I'm afraid I told him too much." Hermione said thoughtfully and quietly almost as though to herself. She shook her head, clearing away the thoughts that she did not want to think. "But you wanted to know about last night. We had a simple picnic. It was catered by your mum, of course. We just sat on a blanket in the sand and talking about lives mundane things. I did get a little worried when he spaced out for a few minutes."

"Don't think you told him too much. He probably only remembered because he loves good beaches."

Fred frowned while Ginny continued talking. _That wasn't why I remembered. I loved listening to Hermione. She was smart, a great storyteller, and really funny when she wanted to be._

Ginny's voice was muffled little. "Did he tell you why his mind wondered off on its own?"

"He said that he was thinking about kissing me, at least, that is what he told me." Hermione said flopping back onto her bed. "I don't know, maybe he was just trying to be nice. Maybe he was thinking about a girl from the past. Maybe, right now, he is just trying to be nice to me for while. I don't regret saving his life, but if he is playing around with me..."

George put his hand on Fred's arm and frantically whispered to him. "Mate, I know you want to go correct her. You are not supposed to be hearing this right now. She needs to get all of these out, you know her. Ginny will help her realize that she is just freaking out. Ginny will help her calm down. Now, calm your arse down. We need to listen if we want to learn some more from their girl talk."

"…But Harry and I are different. We have known each other for ages. We have had years and years to learn about each other. You would be greatly surprised at the amount of things that Fred already knew about you before this all happened. He's been listening to random conversations of yours and your best friends for years. Those two actually invented those extendable ears to listen to girls."

The twins looked at each other, questioningly.

"When did you tell Ginny about that?" Fred asked George.

George replied, "I thought you did."

"Hermione Jean, stop pacing. Relax, take a deep breath, get showered, and changed. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey have said Fred can come back for after his first night home. You and mum are the hold outs. Surprise him, let him come and rebuild with you today."

"WHAT!" Fred's uncontrolable scream was heard by the entire house.

* * *

><p>After the entire household had eaten breakfast and had gotten ready for the day, they apparated together to Hogwarts Castle.<p>

Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and practically dragged her through the castle doors. He was completely excited to be anywhere, but the Burrow. As soon as they were in the entrance hall, they were bombarded by people. Lee Jordan, Angelina, Alicia, Neville, Luna, Katie, Sheamus, Dean, the Patil twins, Romilda, Colin, and many others came to welcome Fred back to the castle. He couldn't really understand anything anyone was saying, but he made sure he kept a firm grip on Hermione's hand.

Professor McGonagall appeared, "Fred, it is very good to see you back, walking around at Hogwarts. Now, since it is your first day back doing complex magic, I want you to stay near someone of age that can get you to Madame Pomfrey or Konstantin quickly should anything be too much." Hermione nodded in agreement and Fred reluctantly agreed as well.

Fred and Hermione worked side by side throughout the morning repairing the transfiguration classroom. Fred tried not to show it, but after a couple of hours he was feeling drained. Hermione could tell Fred was slowing down, but tried not to let him know she knew. She also tried to hide the fact that she was adding some of her strength to his spells.

"Fred, I'm wiped and starving. Do you want to take a break and get some lunch? I'm sure the house-elves would love to see you again. Winky, even came to check on you a couple of times when you were out. She's a lot lonelier without Dobby in the kitchens with her."

"Mione, I would love to, but only if we can push our beds together tonight. I might need your added strength to help me sleep." Fred replied, smirking so she knew she was caught.

* * *

><p>George came to work with Hermione while Fred was resting in the hospital wing.<p>

After a while and a lot of not-so-innocent jokes, in all sincerity George said, "Hermione, I know I joke around lots, but I truly am very grateful to you. No one else noticed that he might still be alive, but you really looked at him and saw that he was. He's not the best at saying things without joking, but I beg you give him time. He'll let you know."

"Where did this come from, George? Why are you telling me this? Are you putting me on?"

"No, Hermione._ I am not putting you on._" George said sarcastically. "I know him and how he feels about you that is all. I shouldn't say anything, but I saw you. When you, Konnie, Romilda, and Ernie, were watching over the ones that were cursed, I watched you. Even at the beginning, before you took that nasty looking potion, you liked him as more than just your best friends' older brother. Also, I know he was sending you day dream charms last year all the way until you lot took off. Did you ever find the ones he snuck into that charmed bag of yours?"

"He did what? Wait, I thought Ginny begged you two for those. She said she did it so I wouldn't kill Ron and Harry myself. That little minx! I can't believe she did that! I can't believe he did that! I'll have to get them both when we get back to the Burrow."

* * *

><p>"<em>Muffliato!" <em>Hermione whispered as she dodged the flailing arms. She didn't think she would have had to use that spell for a long time. She had been almost positive she would not need it until she needed to get five minutes peace from her future children or her best friends.

"Fred! Fred, wake up! Please, Fred, please wake up!" Hermione pleaded as she tried to pin his flailing arms down. "Fred, I don't know what's wrong or how to help if you don't wake up. You know I detest not knowing something."

_Maybe I should put a body bind on him so he doesn't hurt either one of us. He has already it me so hard I fell to the floor. Or maybe I should get George to help; they have probably helped each other with nightmares before. Wait, what did he joke about on our date? _"Always trying kissing me first, I don't think George's kisses would do much for me." _But would that work if he was having a nightmare. There is only one way to find out._

She kissed him lightly and sweetly on his pursed lips. Immediately, his body stilled and she thought she had definitely done the wrong thing.

_What if he was dreaming about dementors and then I kissed him? What if he was dreaming about _Спяща красавица, _then I kissed him and he thought no one got to him in time? What if in his dream that was the kiss of death?_

"Mione, you think too much for the middle of the night." Fred said in a shaken tone. "You talk too much with Bulgarian thrown in no less. How could I ever mistake your kiss for the kiss of death? Now, I might wonder sometimes about the possibility that I could die kissing you because I don't want to stop to breath. I will never think you are a dementor or the kiss of death, especially with a kiss as light as that."

"Thank, Merlin. You scared me, Fred. Was I really saying my thoughts out loud? Don't start talking about wondering about dying because…" She was cut off by a quick and light kiss from Fred.

"Like I said you talk too much in the middle of the night."

A cloud past in out of the moon's path and its light was suddenly covering the pair on their pushed together beds. Fred felt a violent shiver run down his spine as he looked at Hermione in her bright purple camisole and Capri pajama pants. Fred closed his eyes and said, "Hermione, love, I hope that you are not wearing your favorite color because I really need you to change it."

"Fred, it's okay. I'll change it, but can you tell me what's wrong with purple? I thought you told Ginny you loved me in the lilac jumper I wore on our date." She rambled as she silently changed the color of her clothes from bright purple to pastel blue with a flick of her wand. "Did you just call me love?"

"Heard about that did you? Lilac is nice. It's soft and feminine, but is still slightly bold. It's you to me. Bright purple on the other hand is not so good. Did Konstantin ever tell you the specifics about the spell used against me?" She shook her head no. "Well, there is this bright purple light that soars through the air and hits you. That color is main thing, besides the pain of the wall falling, that I remember from that night."

"Oh, Fred! I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me last night when I came back from the bathroom?" Hermione asked sweetly, giving him a large hug.

"I thought I could handle it. I mean what man wants to admit he is afraid of a color. Especially confessing that fear to the girl he's falling in love with, when she already thinks he isn't strong."

"You could have just said you didn't like the color. When did I ever say I didn't think you were strong? I mean you were a quidditch beater for years and you've had to be strong in order to withstand all the self-testing you have done for the shop." Hermione said quickly. Then slightly pulling out of the hug they were still in, "Did you just say you are falling in love with me?"

He was completely rattled by the dream he had been having and he just needed to feel her. He had promised himself to try not to push her too far, but right now he just couldn't stop himself. Fred deciding to skip anymore talking and went in to kiss her.

His need was too great for any light kiss. His tongue eagerly searched for entrance into her mouth and when she granted it, he seemed to devour her. His left hand found its way into her hair while his right was at the small of her back pulling her closer.

"Hermione" he moaned as he stopped kissing her and began kissing all over her face and down her neck. His right hand had traveled up her back under her camisole pulling her to him even more, and he was grateful for the warmth of her skin.

Hermione felt something completely new when he moaned her name. She felt herself reveling in these feelings. She felt not just wanted, but desired and she could feel the same desire for him stirring in her. His hands were leaving a trail of fire on her skin and she prayed he would burn her even more. She stretched her arms down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it quickly off him. She was in awe of the pale, muscled chest under her small hands.

She slowly moved her hands up from Fred's chest to his neck and they continued up until they were tangled in his hair. After she gently pulled his forehead to hers, she whispered, "Fred, we have to stop. I know, I know, I don't want to either. But I don't want m, uh our first time to be a in the middle of the night, one night stand thing. But I can still stay close if you want?"

He smiled weakly. "Mione, your right, as always. But you might be kept closer to me than you think!" Without a warning, he turned her around and crashed her back against his chest. Keeping her there, he laid them down, side by side with her head resting on his arm and his other laying around her waist.

"I'll go through mine and Ginny's clothes tomorrow looking for purples. I don't like waking up for anyone's nightmares, especially yours."

"Maybe tomorrow I can come up with some others ways to wake you up." He said with a yawn.

Hermione giggled, sighed and fell easily back to sleep in Fred's arms.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up to the sunlight hitting her face with a very strange feeling on her body. She had only had this feeling once before. That had been one very, very frigid night last December, she and Harry had slept in the same bed for warmth and she woke up with his hand lightly resting on her breast. She could (and loudly did) laugh then because he was saying Ginny's name in his sleep.<p>

This morning was a whole other story. She couldn't laugh, she couldn't move. Fred's bare chest was pressed tightly up against her back with just a thin, now blue camisole between them. Her main concern was that his hand wasn't just setting lightly on her breast as Harry's had been. His hand was massaging it gently, _underneath_ her camisole.

_What in the bloody hell am I supposed to do now? How could I move without waking him up?_

Slowly, Hermione inched her way out from underneath his arm. Once she was a little bit apart from him, she slid a pillow between them, underneath his arm. Once she was free of his arm and off the bed, she looked at him sleeping with a small, angelic smile gracing his lips. She still wasn't sure what to do. Quickly, she grabbed a zippered sweatshirt and ran quietly out of the room and down the twisting staircase.

Hermione looked up to see almost the entire Weasley family and their significant others sitting at the breakfast table as she was shoving her arms in her sweatshirt and hopping off the stairs. Arthur and Bill were the only two males that were fully dressed. Harry was sitting at the table in a vest and pajama bottoms. George, Ron, and Charlie were surrounding the table in just the pajama bottoms.

"Well, it's good to see you all. I'll be off."

"What are you talking about, dear? You've just got up. You are still in you night clothes." Mrs. Weasley questioned. "You can't go out like that, Hermione. Come back." Hermione was already out the back door and into the garden.

"Was that Hermione that just left?" Fred asked appearing at the bottom of the stairs still only in pajama bottoms. After everyone shook their head yes, Fred smacked his head, slumped in a chair, and said flatly "Well, I buggered that, didn't I?"

"That seems as well executed as when I tried to curse Malfoy with slugs in my second year."

"Shut it!" over half the table yelled in unison.

"TONKS! KON! TONKS! KONSTANTIN! Open the door! It's Hermione! Open up!" Hermione had just apparated to Tonks' house and was banging hard on the door. As she was about to knock again, Konstantin opened the door.

"Vell, good morning to you, too, Hermione! Is there anything in particular ve can help you vith at 7:30 in the morning?" he asked politely.

"GRRR! Why do all of you guys think us women want you walking around everywhere without shirts on?"

"Tonks, give me Teddy. It's for you."

"Typical male can't handle a strong woman with opinions." Hermione grumbled as Tonks handed Teddy off and lead the younger witch into the sitting room.

"Calm down, Hermione. Let me get some tea and biscuits. Then you can tell me everything. Yeah?" Tonks said quickly. After returning with a heavily laden tray, she said, "Now, what happened? Tell me all."

Hermione proceeded to tell Tonks everything. She told her about being on the run with Harry and Ron, being tortured at Malfoy Manor, Dobby's funeral, kissing Ron after he showed concern over the house-elves, watching the wall of the castle fall during the battle, seeing Harry pretending to be dead, fighting Bellatrix, discovering the Спяща красавица victims, returning Fred to his life, him not wanting her to be away from him for too long, how he had said he was falling in love with her, and finally, how last night they had become more physical than any other relationship than she had ever been in before.

"I'm so sorry to unload all of this on you, but I had nowhere else to turn. I can't talk to my mum about this she's still somewhere in Australia and doesn't even know I exist, I think. I can't talk to Molly or Ginny or Fleur because they are his family and that's just weird."

"Hermione, you can't keep everything bottled up like this. Or else you are going to be as destructive to yourself as a Cornish Pixie is to a book. You've had way too much to deal with in your very short life and you've had to grow up way too fast. You're already on a growing up roller coaster, but He Who Must… Voldemort made that roller coaster have 1,000 of meters hill and drops. You're just nervous, this is new and exciting territory for you, and you are always so wonderful with new situations, aren't you?" Tonks said with a smirk and a pig's snout to make Hermione laugh.

"I guess so, but what if I can't handle being physical with him? What if I hurt him? What if I do something stupid like get myself Petrified again? What if I accidently surprise the wrong twin?"

"He will understand and help you. He has an emotional range of a serving ladle, not a teaspoon. Harry told Sirius what you said about Ron in a letter and he told me and everyone else because it was bloody hilarious." Tonks said laughingly. "He is very strong in more ways than one, he can handle you. Just don't be stupid and get yourself hurt. Did you really get petrified once? Now as for the wrong twin question we both have to figure out that one. Hristofor and Viktor have been staying in the guest room and I keep getting all three of them confused. At least Fred and George have a difference, George is missing an ear."

Hermione had to laugh because she had forgotten about that difference. "With the Krum guys, look at their eyes. Viktor has a scar on his right eyelid and Hristofor has one green eye and one brown while Konnie's are perfect."

"Of course, I'm perfect. But would you stop calling me Konnie?" Konstantin said as he walked in the doorway annoyance written on his face.

"But it's so fun to see your face twitch like that. Also, that is the only name you are known by at the Burrow." Hermione laughed. "Thanks again, Tonks. I will definitely come back again to talk. I really needed this."

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived back at the Burrow to see Ginny, Harry, and Fred arguing at the bottom of the back door steps.<p>

"She's going to want to talk to another girl."

"She's going to talk to me. I'm the only family she has right now."

"Well, I'm in love with her. She and I need to talk to each other."

"You are all wrong. I just had a nice, long talk and laugh with Tonks. Now, I need to go talk Molly. Excuse me please."

"Mione, what do you have to talk to my mum about?" Fred asked.

"Oh, nothing much, love. I just need a little help with planning our next date." Hermione said with a smile and a small peck on his cheek. She walked confidently in the house leaving the three outside dumbstruck.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter except the Sleeping Beauty Curse and the Krum twins, Konstantin and Hristofor._

_The Bulgarian was helpfully translated at translation2. paralink translations. asp (without the spaces)_

CHAPTER 6

It had been three days of playful touches and hot kisses in and out of our beds. Fred was about to go insane because of it. To top it off, Hermione refused to tell him about her two hour discussion with his mum. Bloody Hell, that was his mum and she wouldn't tell him either.

The whole family was still helping to work on rebuilding Hogwarts during the day, but at night all Fred wanted was to be as close as physically possible to Hermione. Most times, he just wanted to be at the Burrow, or the flat that is going to be tackle in the next few days, literally buried to the hilt in Hermione.

Rebuilding the castle and grounds was hard. It was often very difficult to do emotionally. Tonks still couldn't bring herself to come back to the castle. Konnie had come back for a short time. He did have a hard time walking through the Astronomy Tower, where Remus had died and Tonks had lived. Colin had to take Romilda back to her house when someone asked the couple if they wanted to help clean up the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor where Colin had taken the curse meant for her. Ernie refused to let Hannah go anywhere near the dungeons, if he was with her or not. Fred refused to go higher than the Transfiguration corridor on the fifth floor. There was a hole big enough for Grawp to crawl through in the sixth floor corridor ceiling and outside wall showing where he had been cursed on the seventh floor.

With all of these high emotions running through everyone, those working on the restoration sometimes had to let loose and play around. Fred was enjoying a quick pick-up game of quidditch and got a couple of glimpses of Hermione sitting in the stands talking to friends. Every time one of her many, very male friends sat to talk to her or had their hands on her, Fred felt a white hot surge of jealousy go through his body. Once the game was over, Hermione sat patiently waiting for Fred to get a turn on Harry's new Firebolt 3000 that he had been send directly from the designer a couple of days before.

When Fred got his first good look at her after she had cleaned up, he noticed how amazing she looked after just a few cleaning charms. Her cheeks were still pink from the evening chill in the air and her hair was braided in a loose plait. Her body was accented nicely in the tight legged jeans and a pale yellow shirt that was fitted to her curves. That outfit on her body made his body stand at attention.

The couple quickly walked with her hand in hand to the Hogwart's gates. Hermione and Fred were both drained of magical energy at this point and decided to catch the Knight Bus to take them to the Burrow.

During the bus ride, Hermione shyly held Fred's hand. She kept peeking at him through her eye lashes and blushed every time he caught her. The ride was short and the Knight Bus made a lurching stop at the garden gate. He helped Hermione and her tote off the bus. Then, he caught her as the bus almost knocked into her while leaving. She gave him a small peck on the cheek after he righted her. Then she took off, leaving him to chase her into the Burrow.

"Fred, do you have a jumper I can borrow? I forgot I let Romilda borrow mine and I still have not picked up my things from my parents old house. Do you mind taking my tote up? I am starving, but I need to change out of these shoes!" She was positively radiant with excitement once he caught up with her in the kitchen.

He ran up to their bedroom and grabbed a one of his smaller jumpers for her after tossing her tote onto her bed. "You ready?" Fred asked landing back in the kitchen and the couple was off.

They walked to a small, lively pub not far from the Burrow in Otter St. Catchpole. It was crowded with teens and families, both magical and muggles from the village. They ate and enjoyed the excitement of having time without all of the other Weasleys and Harry milling around them. Walking back through the village, it was almost midnight by the time the couple got back to the Burrow.

"Hey, if you don't mind, I'm just going to go get out of these grubby cloths. Can you grab me a cup of water and bring it up?" She whisper yelled to him as he came around the corner with some water for each of them.

"Sure, remember it is the third door up the stairs on the left and no need to whisper, no one else is home." Fred winked at her after pointing toward the family clock that showed everyone was at camping at Hogwarts, relaxing at Shell Cottage, or traveling in between the two. He sat down in the living room after he watched her disappear up the stairs. _Wait a minute, why is no one here? That little minx! This is what she arranged with my mum._

After about five minutes, Fred heard her calling for him. "Fred… Fred, could you give me a hand?"

He set the water down and went quickly up the stairs to their bedroom door. He lightly knocked before opening it.

Fred found Hermione standing by their combined beds in one of his old Puddlemere United quidditch shirts I had gotten from Oliver Wood. It hit her mid thigh and she had her hands behind her back stretching the shirt across her breasts.

"I hope you don't mind. I did not want to put another pair of jeans on. Plus, I did not feel like wearing sweats. If this shirt is not ok to borrow, will you get me another?" she said as she started to pull the shirt slowly up over her head. Fred stepped forward closing the door behind him, locking and silencing it for good measure.

"N…" he cleared his throat, "No, that one is fine." But as he finished that short sentence, the shirt hit the floor. She stood there completely topless and a pair of white lace boy short knickers.

"Blimey!" Fred said under his breath hoping she hadn't heard. She looked amazing and it was a definite treat to finally see what he had only been able to feel before. He was still surprised that little Hermione, his baby brother's best friend, grow up to be so… so incredibly gorgeous.

She walked over to him and began pulling at his shirt. He helped her once she could no longer reach to push it over his head. Fred leaned down, pulling her to him, and he shuddered at the feeling of her breasts pressed against his bare chest. The skin to skin contact was almost more than he could take without exploding.

She wrapped her lean legs around his waist when he lifted her up and carried her backward to their combined beds. He gently placed her on her back and continued to kiss her. Fred moved to her neck and then, slowly moved down to her breasts.

Hermione's breasts were perfect, just big enough for his hands to hold. He pulled one nipple into his mouth. Fred was going purely on instinct and what he had seen in the small amount of magical and muggle porn George and he had nicked from Charlie and Bill. He flicked his tongue back and forth over her hardened nub. Fred lazily dragged his tongue from one nipple through her valley to the other and flicked his tongue again.

Fred knew where this was headed, it was happily obvious. Also, he knew that due to his lack of patience, it was not going to take long. That was when he heard Bill & Charlie's voices in his head.

_"Mate, if you remember one thing, remember this LADIES FIRST! If you do that, she will treat you right."_

He took a slow, shaky breath and began kissing between her breasts again, moving down to her flat, soft, warm stomach. He got to her belly button and placed a soft, wet kiss there. Then, Fred looked up to gauge her reaction to my hands on her knickers.

"Mmmm yes, Fred." she sighed softly.

As he hooked his fingers in her knickers, she lifted slightly to allow him to remove them. She lay there completely naked on their bed. Her breathing was fast and she was trembling slightly.

"Are you cold?" Fred asked gently while placing soft kisses just above her pelvic bone. She shook her head no. Then, he let his tongue snake out to taste her. Her scent was heavy in the air, she tasted amazing. He groaned and she whimpered at the sound. His animal instincts kicked in, he began licking and lapping at her center like a starving man.

"Mmmm, Fred, slow down. Easy, love, easy." He did as she asked and began lapping at her before he sucked her small bundle of nerves into his mouth, catching it between his teeth. Her back arched as he inserted one finger, then two.

She rapidly pushed her body toward his ministrations and her legs began to tremble. He could feel her center begin to spasm against his fingers and she was panting before she went rigged.

Fred tensed, but seconds later she began to moaned. "Oh god, yes Fred, Oh god that feels, Oh god" She went limp, giggled, and sighed.

He kissed his way back up her body after tasting the sweetness her body had offered up to him. He found her neck and began licking and sucking, not sure if she would want to kiss him on the mouth, but she pulled his lips to her. As their tongues fought for dominance, he knew she could taste herself on his lips and tongue.

"Hermione, you should know I never… with anybody… um this is my" He couldn't seem to get the words out, but she put her finger over his lips and pushed him to lie down on his back.

"Don't worry. I'll lead you." she whispered into his ear.

"Do you know an anti-baby spell?" Fred asked in a strained voice.

She moved to retrieve her wand from her tote and did a quick contraceptive spell. He tried to finish undressing himself, but she stopped him. She gently unzipped his pants and slid them slowly down his long legs. As she grasped his boxers and pulled them down, she kissed the inside of his thighs.

"Blimey, Fred! How have you kept this hidden away for so long?" she giggled as she grasped his hardened length in her small hand. She put some lotion on her hands and slowly began to pump him up and down. Her hands felt fucking amazing. All the sudden, one of her hands started massaging my balls. She slowly kneaded and rolled them with one hand. He took slow, steady deep breaths; not wanting this to be over before it really began.

Then, Fred nearly flew off the bed. His cock was all of a sudden surrounded by wet, hot, slick warmth. He chanced a look down at Hermione; her head was bobbing up and down. It felt as amazing when his cock hit the back of her throat and kept going until the entire length was in her mouth.

"OH, FUCK! That feels, oh shit…" was all Fred could get out as her tongue was massaging the most sensitive spot. As fast as she, started she stopped. He popped his head up, growling at the loss of heat and moisture.

Hermione crawled over him and positioned herself over his fully erect cock. "We are going to do this slowly." She breathed and kissed him hungrily. "This is my first time."

She slid his cock carefully inside herself. When his hardened length touched her barrier, she whimpered, held his hands tightly, and pushed her hips down until he filled her to the hilt.

He almost exploded at the felling. She was so warm, wet, and tight. He felt his cock twitch inside her merrily. It was like we were made for each other, we fit together so well.

"Mmmm, Fred, fuck you are so big ughhhhhh!" She moaned as she slowly raised herself off of him again. He growled loudly in protest. She leaned in closely to kiss him fast and hard before impaling herself on his cock again. She sighed merrily as she began to move up and down on him. She had started slow and steady, but began to speed up. Fred placed his hands on her hips and began to thrust with her as she road him. He shut his eyes as his balls began to tighten and his stomach muscles began to spasm.

"OH, bloody hell! Fred, fuck!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as they came together.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Fred were just in the beginnings of waking up when they heard people apparating into the yard. Fred pulled her closer to him and began softly kissing her starting at her shoulder traveling up to her ear. After nibbling on her earlobe, he whispered, "Ignore whoever that is. We don't have to do anything or see anyone that you don't want to today."<p>

"But…"

"No buts, Hermione. If you want to go to Hogwarts and work, we can. But just so you know, we are going a little late. If you want to go shopping, we will. If you want to go sit calmly at a park, we can do that, too. If you want to stay in bed all day, I would most assuredly be happy to do that."

Hermione scooted further back toward him. She drew his arms tighter around her. "I've never been better, Fred. I'm happy to stay right here in your arms, at least for a while."

"Had a good time last night, did you, Miss Granger? Did you perchance have a bit of fun?"

"Last night with you was utterly amazing." She said with a bright smile and a kiss to the palm of his hand. "But what happened last night probably won't happen again for a while."

"Huh? Why not? You seemed to like it." Then, Fred hurriedly asked as he sat up some to see her face. "Didn't you like it?"

"Of course, I more than liked it, Fred." Hermione assured him while she blushed all the way down to the tops of her breasts. "But I am way too shy to do that with everyone else in the house. Why did you think I talked to your mom to get everyone out of the house?"

Leaning over her, he asked, "How, exactly, did you get my mom to get everyone out of the Burrow for the night? I know you didn't say 'Hey, Molly. I want to shag your son. Can you kick every one out of the house for the night?' Right?"

Hermione blushed and turned her head so he couldn't see her face. "No! I said you were feeling overwhelmed by everything and you needed some peace and quiet for a night. You were recently in a quiet room, in your own head, almost dead for a week. Then, you were in the hospital wing for a couple of days, where it was quiet. So, being back around your loving, but loud family and refusing to be left behind and working on the castle, you needed a night of quiet."

"You saucy little minx! You used my mum's emotions about me being cursed as a way to shag. Nice, very nice, Miss Know-It-All."

"Didn't you like having the Burrow to ourselves? Did you not need a night like the one we had last night?"

"Well, if I had known there was no chance of anyone walking in on us, we could have had a lot more fun in a lot more places. Like in the shower, for example. Plus, I think I would have actually skipped dinner."

Hermione was shaking with laughter at the thought of Fred skipping dinner just to have more sex when George bellowed up the stairs to the couple. "Hermione! Fred! I have two owls with your names on them down here."

"Bloody Hell! I don't care about getting my mail right now. I have my arms around a hot bird, who happens to be starkers in my bed."

"Hermione, one is in Bulgarian, I think, and it looks official. You better get down here and read it before my mum and Fleur get back from doing their shopping and read it." Ginny added.

Hermione turned in Fred's arms to face him. In between gentle kisses across his chest, she said "I don't want to get up. I like it right here. Do you think whoever is downstairs would follow the envelopes if we summoned them up here to us?"

"It's always worth a shot, but let us snuggle down until we are fully under the covers before we try." Fred said pulling her even closer to him under the light blanket. Then he thought, _"Accio Mail!"_

"Got it!" Harry yelled.

"I got the other one! Nice try, Fred!" Ginny yelled letting the couple know that she and Harry caught the mail as it flew through the kitchen.

"Bloody hell! I had hoped there would not be two seekers downstairs. I guess we have to get dressed now, love." Fred said. He started to push the covers off of them. He looked down at Hermione's naked body and smiled. "Maybe we can go down in a little while?"

"Nice try, Fred." Hermione said and started to slide out of the bed. "But we need to see what these letters are all about. I would prefer to do it before you parents arrive home."

Fred grudgingly followed her out of the bed. It took the two of them a full twenty minutes to get dressed and travel down the stairs. Once they were in the kitchen, they realized exactly how many people were relaxing at the Burrow for a while.

"Good morning, almost everyone in my family." Fred said with a smile as Hermione hid her blushing face in his chest. Many different hellos answered back from Ginny, Harry, George, Katie Bell, and Bill.

"George, we aren't going to Hogwarts today."

"What?" Hermione and George asked together.

"First, Hermione and I will read our mail. Then, the group of us can eat breakfast, I mean, lunch." He said as he looked at his watch. "Then, all of us here, plus Fleur, Tonks, and those Krum guys, if Hermione can get them are taking a little trip."

"Fred, just what exactly are you planning?" Hermione asked after Fred sat down at the table and pulled her into his lap.

Bill grabbed a plate full of sandwiches from the icebox and placed it on the table in front of the now ravenous pair. "Thanks for the food, Bill. My plan is such: we are going over to the shop to see how bad it is. George and I can see what we need to do to fix it. Hermione can organize how to fix everything and in what order. The rest of the crew can carry out the fixings."

Tentatively, Bill said, "I looked at the shop the other day on my way to Gringotts, which is under massive construction. The goblins might not want to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron for a fair bit of time. It did not look bad at all. We did place some serious and complicated wards on the building. The apartment was sealed off and Kingsley himself sealed the display windows."

"Okay, okay, we have a plan. We will go to the shop this afternoon." Ginny stated in a frustrated tone. "Hermione, would you please, finally, open your mail? The way it is addressed alone is driving me batty."

"What do you mean, Ginny? Isn't addressed to Fred and myself, The Burrow, Otter St. Catchpole, England?" Hermione asked. "What is so weird about that?"

Everyone in the room, besides Fred, shook their head no in answer.

"Then what does it say? Tell me right now, what does it say?" Hermione was starting to get worried.

Ginny murmured to Bill, "Get a calming draught ready. I definitely think we are going to need it." Then, she handed Hermione and Fred the letters.

Г-н и г-жа Фред Weasley

На табан

С трални дъски Св. Catchpole, Англия

"Mione, love, you need to breath. What does it say?" Fred asked, finally getting worried himself.

"Holy cricket!" Hermione could not believe what she had just read. She couldn't even tell Fred what it said. Looking around at the watching faces, she asked, "Who else knows what this says? Who else can read Bulgarian? Also, why did you tell everyone else?"

Bill and Katie raised their hands, but everyone looked at Katie. Bill said, "I learned for work, but why do you know Bulgarian?"

"It is totally embarrassing. I have always been a Bulgarian fan and I found out Viktor Krum was coming to Hogwarts. I learned so he might like me more than the girls that just flocked around him. That is the year I found George and I quickly forgot about Viktor. I kept learning languages though for maybe being on a traveling quidditch team or to work in the Ministry of Magic's International Coroperation office."

"How did I not know about this? For over three years?" George asked.

"Forget about that for a moment or move on." Fred growled out. "Now, will someone PLEASE tell me what this envelope says?"

Hermione lightly tapped the envelope and it changed from Bulgarian to English.

Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley

The Burrow

Otter St. Catchpole, England

"Oh, blimey!" Fred said standing up quickly and dropping Hermione on her ass.

* * *

><p>When Molly and Fleur arrived at the Burrow and walked into the kitchen. They were surprised to find no one sitting around the table, even with a plate full of sandwiches on it.<p>

"Hello, I know some of you are here. Where are you?" Molly called to the house at large. "I can hear your voices."

Bill walked into the kitchen slowly. He hugged his wife and mum before speaking to them. "Hermione and Fred received some mail today. She had a weird reaction to it, she fainted after Fred dropped her on her ass. She'll be fine, but everything was just a bit of a shock."

"Ze fainted?" Fleur asked as Mrs. Weasley ran into the living room. "Why did ze faint, Bill?"

"She and Fred, well, come into the living room to find out."

In the living room, Hermione was laying on the couch covered with a soft blanket. Fred was sitting on the floor near her head, leaning back against the couch. George and Katie were sitting on the loveseat next to them. George was switching in between comforting his brother, worrying about Hermione, and being in awe of just now finding out that his girlfriend has been able to speak and read Bulgarian for close to four years.

Molly Weasley ran into the room and dropped down on the floor next to Hermione and one of her sons. "She'll be fine, Fred. She'll be fine. I'll get some Pepper-Up potion in a moment. But where are Ginny and Harry? Did they not come here with you lot to relax for the afternoon?"

"No potion, Mum." Fred said rubbing his hand over his face. "She's working something out in that massive brain of hers. Just let her mind work." He resumed staring at her, silently begging her to finish thinking and wake up.

"Mum, I sent Harry and Ginny to get Konstantin. The letter has to do with the Sleeping Beauty curse. I think."

"Whaz do you mean 'you think'? Whaz iz going on, Bill?"

"Well, my impatient wife, I think this because they haven't opened the envelope. The address surprised us all."

"What do you mean they haven't opened it yet?" Molly yelled looking at Bill, then toward Fred. "She fainted before anyone even read the letter."

The only answer was a collective "Uh…"

Suddenly, Konstantin burst through the living room door being trailed by Tonks, Harry, Ginny, Viktor, and Hristofor. "Vhere is she?" Konstantin yelled.

Fred moved slightly to the side so Konstantin could see Hermione's head. "Konstantin," Fred said in a dead voice. "Did you know this could happen? Did you know they would marry us without our permission? Did she faint because she has to be married to me now or is this part of the spells?"

"The fainting, unfortunately and fortunately, is her. It is not because of the spell or because she is married to you now. She is trying to vork things out in her head. For the rest of your questions, can ve talk in private?" Kon stated in a calming voice. When George, Ginny, Harry, and Molly began to protest, he continued, "She might après… appreciate some privacy on this. I don't know vhat she told everyone."

"I am not going to leave her!" Fred stated plainly.

At the resolve in his voice, Molly began bustling everyone else out of the room. When Tonks was at the door, Molly stopped her.

"You need to stay. Even if she isn't awake, she needs you for both Fred and herself. After your girls talk the other day, you might be able to fill in the blanks that no one else can."

Tonks nodded with a small smile and whisper asked, "She told you?" Molly smiled back, left the room and sealed the door.

Fred pointed at Tonks, "That I want to know about that later, but first you. Spill it, Konnie."

"Фред, I не сте сигурни как да ви кажа, но Hermione не дават разрешение за вас две да се омъжи."

"Again for those of us that don't speak Bulgarian." Tonks said with another tiny smile. Then to Fred, she said, "You would be surprised how often that happens, especially when Teddy throws food at him. I'm learning the language, but I'm not even close to being as good as Hermione."

Fred smiled weakly at Tonks for trying to keep his head from exploding, but he quickly turned his attention back to Konstantin.

"Sorry, I speak Bulgarian vhen I am angry, frustrated, or nervous as Tonks said. Fred, I not sure how to tell you this, but Hermione did give permission for you two to be married."

"SHE DID WHAT?" Fred and Tonks screamed together. Their screams were so loud it caused Molly and Bill to run from the garden to the sealed door to check on those inside.

"We're fine. We're fine." Tonks said while her hair turned from Remus' favorite baby boy blue to bright flaming red. Then, under her breath she mumbled, "We're just in complete shock and just a bit pissed."

Fred had begun to stammer, "How? Why? When? Really? Mione did what? What? Huh? Married? Do I have to learn Bulgarian?"

"I never knew you were so elegantly loquacious!" Tonks said with a laugh as she slid an arm around Fred's shoulders after flopping down next to him on the floor.

After giving Tonks and Fred a few moments to absorb what he had told them, Konstantin cleared his throat. "Are you ready to hear the rest?"

"What now? Do we have to have twelve kids?"

"Vell, actually you most like to have tventy!" Konstantin joked. At the dropped jaws he received in response, he laughed. "I joke except you vant tventy." Tonks and Fred just rolled their eyes. "Hermione rolled her eyes too vhen I made the joke."

Sitting down on Arthur Weasley's chair Konstantin became serious. "No rule about how many kids. I am angered vith Hermione, too. She told me this vas not possible, but she hid it vell. She said she no romantic feeling, but just friends vith you." They still looked confused. "If there are any romantic feeling between the victim and restorer before the counter curse is performed, vonce they consummate those feeling, their married. Ernie and Hannah have been married since she vas two days avake."

Fred turned his head to look at his now wife behind him, and then he began to stare down Tonks. "Why did you have to be cursed? Why couldn't it have just soared over your head? You and George are the only two that knew I have had a crush on Hermione since before I even met you. Did you tell her I liked her? Why didn't you tell me she liked me? How long have you known she liked me? It wasn't just since your talk the other day, so how long have you known, Nymphadora?"

"Touché, Fredrick! I couldn't tell either of you because you both asked me not to. Since that summer at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, she was so funny about it. She did not even let Ginny know, but when we found time alone she was so giddy over you. I was alone in knowing about both of your feelings, but I did try to help. Think back, how many times did I get you two to work together on some cleaning project? I think that Hermione…"

"Finish that sentence and you will be covered in bat bogeys until Teddy is five!" Hermione said from her prone position on the couch. Fred helped her carefully sit up. "Tonks, Konstantin, can we have a moment?"

After they each hugged her, they left the surprised newlyweds alone.

"Fred, I'm so very sorry. I should have told you, or I would have if I had remembered. Well, there is a rare Hermione weakness, being up for three days and she can't remember everything that is said." Hermione said with a small smile. She continued rapidly, "I did not do this to try to hurt you or trap you. I will talk to the Bulgarian Ministry. I will fix this for you. I can't believe I blindsided and hurt you like that. I'll go stay at Grimmauld Place or on the couch at Tonk's house, but I will get this fixed for you. You won't have to deal with me again. I am sorry you had to take care of me when I fainted."

She started to rise from the couch and Fred grabbed her arm. "What if I want to deal with you and I don't want you to fix this? I know you weren't trying to trap me, but I want to be trapped by you. It is good to learn about one of your rare weaknesses; now I know not to have important conversation when you are sleep deprive from our twenty kids."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWENTY KIDS?" She screeched.

"Oh, didn't Konnie tell you that he was serious about that part?" Fred said with his signature smirk to let her know he was kidding. "Now, let's read our mail to see if we have to consummate our marriage loads more. After that we'll round everyone up and head to the shop."

Just before Fred could open the letter, Winky, the house-elf popped into the room. She was laden with a tea and biscuit tray.

"Master and Mistress Weasley. I's missing seeing you both popping around castle todays. Winky's fretting hearing Mistress Weasley faint. I's praying you take me tea."

Fred, who always had a soft spot for house-elves and the food they made him, leaned forward to pick up the two cups. He had felt for the small elf since her arrival at Hogwarts in his sixth year at school. He had gone so far as to dip slightly into the shops seed money to buy a couple of outfits for her, one of which she was wearing now. "Thank you, Winky."

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Winky." Hermione said after watching Fred in surprise. Then, she whispered, "Just between us, you look lovely."

"Ohs, pleases no, Mistress Hermione. I's never. Winky's…"

"Winky, is there something you would like to ask us? You may ask us anything." Hermione said staring at the stuttering, fidgeting elf.

"Beggings yourn pardon. I's needs to leave Hogwarts. Winky's missing Dobby much. I's has no home to serve."

Fred and Hermione looked at each other with apprehension in their faces. "Winky, can you give us a few minutes to talk, please."

Winky left the tray with the biscuits and the letters on a side table. She bowed to the couple and quietly left the room.

"I know you don't share my opinions about house-elves, but I want to help her. My only question is why would she want us?"

"Well, love. Dobby has filled her head with Harry and Hermione propaganda for years. So, she knows what an amazing witch you are. Also, George and I have popped down to the kitchens for years. I liked Winky for the moment I met her. We were the ones that made the hangover potions for Dobby to give to her. I agree that we keep her. She can help mum and Fleur here until we move to the flat or find another place to live. Now, can we read that bloody letter?"

Hermione stared flabbergasted at Fred, not sure of what just happened. She smiled in agreement and called Winky back into the room. Once the couple explained that she was now in their care, he house-elf immediately popped to the kitchen and set herself to work on dinner.

Then, Hermione picked the letter up off the tray. She bit her bottom lip and began to open the letter carefully, as if it was filled with bubotuber pus. When it was fully open, she began to read in earnest. She was almost finished reading the letter when Fred took her tea cup, cleared his throat, and laughed.

"Now, for those of us who don't read Bulgarian."

"Oh, sorry! I just really wanted to know what it said." Hermione blushed and tapped the letter saying "English" in Bulgarian.

* * *

><p>Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Fredrick Weasley,<p>

We at the Bulgarian Ministry were informed of the consummation of your binding marriage union at thirteen until one in the morning on May 19, 1998. We are please to congratulate you both on your happy union. We wish you a long and bountiful union free from curses.

The magical contract Mrs. Hermione Jean Weasley, nee Granger, signed explained in detail the actual mechanics of the Sleeping Beauty Curse. The new contract you both have entered there are certain regulations and guidelines. We have provided a copy of that contract and your binding marital contract to the British Ministry of Magic.

First, and foremost, there will be absolutely no parting of the ways. You two will stay bound until death. There will be times that you bicker and argue, but you may never fully part ways.

Second, because you were both subject to these specific Bulgarian spells, you are subject to our marriage traditions and rituals. As of now you are magically bonded, but you need to be officially married in a traditional Bulgarian ceremony. This ceremony needs to take place by year's end.

This letter is to inform you of the major points of your new Bulgarian, magical, binding, marital contract. Please feel free to contact me with any and all questions. I will be in contact soon to assure that wedding preparations are underway.

Sincerely,

Brandi Lozzy

Office of Marital Affairs

Bulgarian Ministry of Magic

* * *

><p>Hermione finished reading well before Fred, mainly because she was almost finished reading when had she finally changed the words to English. She sat watching his face; it was completely stoic. Hermione was going batty not knowing what he was thinking.<p>

"Winky." Fred whispered flatly.

A faint pop rang, followed by "Yes, Master Freddie."

"Could you, please, get me a shot of Firewhiskey?"

"Fred?" Hermione asked weakly. He just held up a finger to signal that he needed a moment.

After quickly drinking the shot Winky had brought him, Fred turned to Hermione. "Well, love, I say we plan for the end of September. I don't want to wait terribly long to be your official husband. Also, I can't leave George in the weeds at the shop right before Halloween or Christmas. If you don't mind, I do want to leave George the flat though. We'll need a house the shelter all of our twenty kids and Winky."

Hermione shot Fred a vexatious look and planted a light kiss on his cheek. "Well, if you want twenty kids, plan on having ten sets of twins because I am not going around pregnant for the rest of my life."

Fred made sure the wards for the living room were set so that only Winky could hear their call or enter. He plunged into a right long snog.

Arthur apparated home to the Burrow to see most of his family milling around the garden. He was afraid of this; they had found out that Narssica Malfoy was taken away from her cell at the Ministry by Bulgarian officials. The aurors still had not gotten her to state why she had used the Sleeping Beauty curse, but hopefully the Bulgarian's could find out. Her actions were baffling; there was no rhyme or reason as to why she cursed these select people. He just prayed there were no more surprises stemming from the curse. He was spotted by his lovely wife and he walked quickly toward her.

"Arthur, what is the matter? You look like what has happened is the worst news in the world. This is a good thing for everyone, especially Fred and Hermione."

"Why is Narssica Malfoy being taken to Bulgaria a good thing? Especially for Fred and Hermione?"

"What?" Konstantin, Hristofor, Tonks, Bill and Molly questioned at the same time.

"Иди, бухал нашите братовчеди. Ако имате, моля за възможността да я достъп." Konstantin barked at his twin, Hristofor.

"Konstantin, why are you wanting to beg your cousins, who I'm guessing are auror-type guys, for access to Narssica Malfoy?" Katie asked.

He spun around and looked at her, "И точно защо ли българска?"

"Well, I learn Bulgarian because, well, um, I, um…" Katie sputtered, blushing redder than a Weasley's hair.

George figured out that his girlfriend was becoming to embarrassed to speak, pointed at Viktor, and answered for her, "Blame your little brother being famous and oh so handsome, mate."

"What are we blaming one of top four my favorite Bulgarians guys for? He cannot help being devilishly handsome." Hermione piped up from behind the gathered group. Everyone jumped at the sight of Hermione and Fred coming out of the house hand in hand.

"How are the newlyweds?" Viktor asked trying to keep the focus off of him.

"Huh? Why is he calling Fred and Hermione newlyweds?" Arthur asked completely baffled.

"Well, we are and we are not newlyweds." Fred said as he started to explain. "We're bonded, but we still have to have a traditional Bulgarian ceremony. We will let you know what that entails once Hermione has looked it up."

"And just **when** are you planning on doing this?"

Fred looked down at Hermione with a large, confident smile on his face and said, "We're going to need a lot of help to do this, but we were hoping the end of September."

* * *

><p><em>Authour's Note~<em>

_I had fun writing and rewriting this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Let me know what you think!_

_~DuckiBelle_


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter except the Sleeping Beauty Curse and the Krum twins, Konstantin and Hristofor._

_The Bulgarian was helpfully translated at translation2. paralink translations. asp (without the spaces)_

_The italicized section is in a different point of view because I didn't want to tell you right away who that is._

CHAPTER 7

George collapsed to sit on the ground as soon as he landed in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Remind me," he said to his family that had just appeared, "no more apparating on a full stomach."

Ginny laughed as George rubbed his stomach. "But, brother dear, you haven't eaten since Mum's impromptu engagement and make Hermione feel like part of the family, even though she already has been, feast last night. You didn't even eat breakfast this morning, which I always thought would be a sign of the apocalypse."

"I know, me too." George's chuckle turned into a groan. "Hey! It's only a sign if all seven of us skip breakfast. We were close though, only Fred and ickle Ronnikins ate. I think Mum made too much food for seven Weasley families."

"Never, I do mean, never say that, George." Bill said laughing. "I cringe at the thought of seven sets of Gred and Forge running amuck."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Note to everyone, if you are going to get married, don't tell Mum until five minutes before the wedding. If you giving her too much warning, all of us will end up exploding our robes." Charlie said laughing heartily.

"Will everyone shut up!" Fred said as he was pacing. "Hermione should be here by now."

"We got here on time, right? I mean, Dad said be here between 10 and 10:15." Charlie asked the group trying to keep it calm and mellowed.

"She and I had planned to meet earlier. She should have been here forty-five minutes ago. I mean what if something happened over at Tonks' house. I know last night they said she would be safe there until our official wedding, but what if there was an ambush or something?"

Ginny leaned in to whisper to Harry, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Katie. "If I ever get that bad, you are allowed to stun me. In fact, I beg you to stun me." She added looking at Fred as he began to bite his nails.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and asked, "You don't want to be completely love struck and gaga over me?"

She smiled and replied, "Been there, done that, better now. Don't you remember a dwarf singing you Valentine's poem from me my first year?"

Fred looked at Harry and his sister with disgust and longing. "That's it! I just can't wait anymore. I'm going to find her!" He said in frustration and disapparated before anyone could stop him.

"Good morning, my little Teddy bear!" Hermione cooed as the baby boy was set next to her on the bed by Viktor.

Viktor crouched down until his face was behind Teddy's back and in a child-like voice said, "Morning, Auntie Mione! Can I giggle and slobber on you this morning? Viktor need a break."

Still addressing Teddy, Hermione asked, "What, pray tell, did I do to deserve such an amazing wake this morning?"

"Oh, nothing too special, Tonks asked me to wake you up and get you downstairs. She vants some female time and if you don't come soon you would get any breakfast. You are completing against three Krum men."

"I am used to competing against four to six Weasley men for food." Hermione smiled. "I'll be fine as long as I get some coffee. There better be some coffee left or who knows how you all will be hexed."

"There is, I promise. I promise."

Stretching and scooping Teddy into her lap "Speaking of the fact that all three of you Krum males are here, how do your girlfriends feel about that?"

"Vell, I am the only Krum vith recent girlfriend. You know Ms. Daphne Greengrass? Vell, I left her right before Bill and Fleur's vedding. She asked me to join Lord Snake-Face's ranks to impress her and her parents."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised that she tried that. You're a handsome, pureblood wizard. Many women would love to get their hands on you and maybe a few wizards, too."

"Thanks, Mione! I think. But Hristofor is one that, not vizard part, but he is … how you say, playboy. He is the one fathers should vorry about. Konstantin is opposite. He is a mate for life guy. I am sure he is happy stepping up and taking care of Tonks and Teddy. I see you vorry, but he cares and vill protect them. Trust me; I got you out of the lake."

"Tonks and I will always miss Remus, but I know Kon's good guy. He will help Tonks and Teddy in ways they won't even realize. But, I will hex his man bits off if he hurts either one of them." Hermione said in soft, singsong voice, so as to not alarm Teddy in any way.

The two old friends were enjoying their first chance to catch up in almost a year they heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. Hermione jumped out of bed holding Teddy tight to her chest. Viktor pushed the two behind him while holding his wand trained at the door. Fred burst into the room with Konstantin and Tonks trailing him, all three with flaming red hair.

"How dare..?"

"Hello, Fred. How nice of you to come and collect me this morning!" Hermione said using her singsong voice and earning a giggle from Teddy who was still in her arms. She stepped out from behind Viktor, she stared down Fred before looking toward Hirstofor, who had just arrived. "Hristofor, can you come get Teddy. I think he needs an apple slice to pretend to chew on."

Once the child was safely downstairs in the kitchen, Hermione silenced the room to the outside. Then, she turned to Fred, "Darling, how dare I what?"

"You didn't come meet me. I didn't know what happened to you or know why you wouldn't have met me. I was crazy worried. I don't understand why you still can't stay at the Burrow instead of here with the three Krums."

"Oi, I'm here, too." Tonks interjected, stepping in front of him, rubbing his arms to soothe him. "Fred, if you want to be with Hermione for forever you need to let her be here for a while, if only it is just to sleep."

"But clearly she's wake and enjoying spending time with her ex-boyfriend in bed!" Fred shouted as he shrugged off Tonks' soothing hands.

Viktor piped up in his own defense. "Аз съм напълно облечени. Тонкс изпрати Теди и ме тук, за да се събуди Хърмаяни. Тя е само за десет моменти."

"Once more in English, Viktor." Tonks laughed.

"I am fully clothed. Tonks sent Teddy and me up here to wake up Hermione. She's only been up for a few moments."

"Again, why are you just now waking up, Hermione?" Fred asked in an exhausted tone. "We were supposed to meet earlier than everyone else."

"Tonks should asnver that." Konstantin and Viktor said together.

With a sigh, Tonks rambled, "Fine. I slipped her some Dreamless Sleeping Draught in her tea. Without you last night, she was pacing the floors and driving us all batty."

"Tonks!"Hermione and Fred shouted together.

A half hour later, the crew from Tonks' house arrived at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, after dropping Teddy off at his grandmother Andromeda's house.

Deferring to Bill, the expert curse breaker, the group carefully picked its way into the shop with wands out. Once everyone was inside, they all breathed a collective sigh of relief. It seemed the shop itself wasn't cursed; it was just smashed to pieces.

"Fred, George, I have one question for the both of you where are the potions and their fumes?" Bill asked cautiously.

"Should we tell him?"

"She's not here."

"Surprise them all later?"

"Spill it now, you two!" Fleur screeched.

"Pushy, isn't she?"

After everyone glared in their direction, the twins finally said, "Aunt Muriel's cellar!"

"She's going to throttle the two of you and mum will help." Ginny said with a huge grin on her face.

Harry turned away from the group to explore the defense section of the shop. He pulled open the tattered curtain, drew his wand, and screamed "STUPIFY!"

* * *

><p><em>The Dark Lord had been defeated. It had been a couple of weeks since it had happened and I still couldn't truly believe it. Harry Potter, who I had secretly admired for his unwillingness to die, had pulled the ultimate fake out and killed my "Master".<em>

_I somewhat did not want to believe that I owe that scar-head again. Not only did he directly save my life more than once over the years and during that final battle, but he had saved my family from the Dark Lord's tyranny reining in my manor._

_My manor has always been a little terrifying, but with the Dark Lord gliding the halls occasionally it was absolutely horrifying. Not that I could go back to my manor now, unless I decide I want to be captured by aurors. I know my parents have already been taken by them. I haven't been able to talk to my parents or let them know I was safe since they forced me to leave them at the Manor when aurors were storming the gates. That was the evening after the ending of the war._

_When I left the Manor, I went to the first place that could serve as a temporary home to me, where I thought I could possibly be safe, Hogwarts. I thought it would be a lot harder than it actually was to sneak in and hide out in the castle. I was very glad my mother and my aunt taught me to do an old family concealment charm. Anweledig Clywed, or Unseen Unheard, was infinitely better than a Disillusionment Charm. So, I could hide well enough, but I wondered where should/could I sleep and eat. The Room of Requirement was out because Crabbe never fully paid attention and couldn't control his Fiendfyre curse and destroyed the magical room. So, I was staying in my old school bed in the now deserted Slytherin dungeons. I convinced a house-elf to bring me food to the common room even though it didn't want to come down there, it was still bound to serve Hogwarts students._

_I hated being in debt to the Boy-That-Wouldn't-Die, that Mudblood Granger, and that red-headed git Weasel. I began sneaking around the castle watching everyone else working on rebuilding the place. I wanted to catch the "Golden Trio" or the Weaselette or one of their other friends in a precarious situation, save that one person, and my debt would be paid. Once my debt is paid, I could leave the country to start over. But I had no such luck; even that klutzy buffoon Longbottom was unscathed. He seemed to have found a strange new confidence and power ever since he killed the Dark Lord's snake, Nagini, and with that Loony Lovegood by his side._

_I saw my mother drug into the castle by aurors. As cold as my mother was sometimes, I love her. It was incredibly hard not to reach out and hug her. I wanted her to know I was there and I was safe. But I couldn't risk it, or I wouldn't be safe in England anymore._

_When the Weasel family and entourage left the castle after Freddie boy was better, I was slightly irked that I might not find them again. But to both my fortune and misfortune, they continued to show up every morning to do the right thing and work on the castle. This morning was different, they didn't show up when they normally did and I heard Loony say that they were supposed to meet them for lunch at 1:00. Still under the Anweledig Clywed, I apparated to the only place I knew the location of that they might show._

_I was bloody lucky Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was cursed by Rookwood. He was not even as good as Stan Stunpike or Goyle for that matter. It took me less than two minutes to disarm all of his intruder alarms and curses. I assessed the damage of the store. it seems for the most part easily fixable. I started to get a little suspicious of the twins. Where were all the fumes from the many different, potent potions they had had in here? Even their potion making room was safe and empty._

_Continuing on through the work room, I found a hidden set of stairs. That stupid git, Rookwood, he probably didn't even know it was there, let alone put any wards up there. Those pranking twins could have been living up here the whole time right underneath all of the Death Eaters' noses. I huffed as I walked carefully up the stairs._

_At the top of the stairs, I quickly did Homenum Revelio. The flat was empty, so I decided to explore. I grudgingly have to admit the freckle faced twins had style. If you overlooked the obvious mutilation that had been done, I could be comfortable here. _

_Stepping out of the small kitchen, I heard some noises coming from downstairs. I moved quickly to stand next to the main door of the flat, but the noises quickly stopped. I continued to stand at the door and listen, but I heard nothing._

_Three minutes later, I heard someone apparate in front of the shop. It was one of the twins, what's his name… Fred Weasley. I had watched him pacing there getting more and more aggressive in his strides. I half wondered where that bushy-haired Granger is. Suddenly, Fred was gone. I hate that I can tell those two apart now, my godfather had to go and cut off one of their ears._

_I watched the group that remained for almost an hour while keeping an ear out for anymore noise down below. Finally, Fred, Granger, Tonks, and the Krum guys arrived. That was really good because the other ones were getting massively boring to watch even with a half-veela in the group. I watched as the large group slowly and carefully entered the shop._

_Back at the doorway listening post, I was glad I had grabbed a box of extendable ears when I was walking through the shop._

_They were all stammering and in shock about the lack of Death Eater curses and protection. To that I say, sarcastically of course, "You are Welcome."_

"_Fred, George, I have one question for the both of you where are the potions and their fumes?" I think the oldest one asked._

"_Should we tell him?"_

"_She's not here."_

_Bloody fucking hell, Lord Voldemort and Aunt Bellatrix were continually foiled by this idiotic lot._

"_Surprise them all later?"_

"_Spill it now, you two!" The half veela screeched. They were bloody annoying._

"_Pushy, isn't she?"_

_The goody-goody joker twins finally answered, "Aunt Muriel's cellar!"_

"_She's going to throttle the two of you and mum will help." The Weaselette giggled._

_A few moments later, my ears were almost blown when Saint Potter screamed "STUPIFY!" I felt my body freeze._

_I held my breath for ten full heartbeats__until Granger growled in frustration. "MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER!"_

* * *

><p>"MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER!" Hermione screeched at the top of her lungs. "Mundungus Bloody Fletcher!"<p>

The Krum men were above average in the strength category, but it took both of the twins to keep Tonks from clawing Fletcher's face off. She was still seething over him skipping out last July and getting her beloved mentor, Alastor Moody, killed. "Oi! Let me at him! I'm going to kill him. Let go of me, Konstantin. Hristofor, I will cut off your important bits if you don't let me go."

"Vell, that does not make me vant to let go." Hristofor said with a breathless, struggled laugh.

"Gentlemen, you have this?" Konstantin said quickly. With a nod from Bill, Konstantin forced Tonks to apparate away with him.

"Really?! Gentlemen?" Ginny gawked. "Remind me to bat bogey him later."

"_Relashio!"_ Bill called out and ropes flew out from the edge of him wand. "What the hell is 'Dung doing showing up here? He must have known he would not have received a massive welcome. Why didn't he think any one of us would fight him if he showed his mug around any of us again, after what he did to Moody?"

From behind the group a surprising voice said, "Bill, we all knew 'Dung has always been a coward and shouldn't have been there that night at all. Besides, Hermione, Harry and I saw him in August before we went on our camping tri..." Ron was forced to stop talking by a silencing hex sent from Hermione.

"No comment from the peanut gallery. Got it, Ronald?" She spat at him as she crossed the store toward him. "The only thing I want to hear from you, one of my best friends for almost seven years, is an apology." Finally reaching him, she stood on her toes to attempt to get in his face and said, "I want an apology from you for calling me a floozy!"

Fred, and everyone else, watched her anger display in awe until he realized that his brother had called his brilliantly scary wife a floozy. "He did what now? He said what to my wife? You called her a floozy?"

"To Your WIFE?!" Ron mouthed.

George and Katie stepped in to block Fred from getting at Ron while Ginny and Viktor pulled Hermione away. George, being eye to eye with Fred, said, "Mate, calm down. Don't blow up the shop."

"Come on, Fred." Katie chimed in. "he's not worth a broken hand. Besides, the other ladies he called floozies, Alicia, Romilda, Penelope, myself, and your mum already laid into him. You should have seen him limping after. Most of you have seen Angelina miffed. Why did you think he was sleeping at Shell Cottage? Did you think Bill and Fleur relish his company still being in the newlywed stage of their marriage?"

"Oi! Everybody, calm down." Harry said before anyone else could respond. "As much as I would like to make Ron tap dance with spiders for so spectacularly putting his foot in his mouth, yet again, there are bigger issues to deal with here. 'Mione, you might have come up with a better plan last night, but here is mine today. Fleur, Bill, Hermione, and Fred, you lot go upstairs to the flat and check that it is the same as when you went to safety. Charlie, you and I can interrogate old Mundungus here. No offense, but I'm hoping your brute force could scare him into spilling any information needed. The rest, including Ron if you can keep your mouth shut, can start cleaning the shop." He grabbed Ginny's wrist as she turned to help Katie right a shelf, "Be on your guard. I'm not entirely convinced that nothing is wrong here."

Ginny kissed his cheek, and then whispered, "I'll be fine. I'll have Viktor with me." With that, she turned and with a smirk over her shoulder at Harry called in her girliest voice, "Oh, Viktor! Can you come lift these shelves for me? They are just too heavy for me."

Charlie caught Harry and dragged him over to Mundungus' frozen body. "Cool it, mate. She's just having fun. And I can't believe I'm going to say this to my baby sister's boyfriend, but surprise her with an epic kiss and tickling jinx later."

Bill and Fred, who had moved over toward the defense section of the shop that was next to the workroom and stairwell, both blanched. With his arms around Hermione's waist, Fred said, "Charlie, don't encourage the boy who better watch out for his bits to snog our sister. By the by, you might not be used to sleeping in a room alone, but sleep in Ginny's room again and you will become the boy who sleeps chained to the ground in a tent. Got it?"

Nodding toward Fred's hands resting low on his pseudo sister's waist and countered with, "You're one to talk. Not that we have with almost her entire family in the Burrow, but at least we have been together fo…"

"Harry, that's enough. You and I will have words later." Hermione interjected. Then, she pulled Fred into the workroom after Bill and Fleur.

"Harry has a point, Fred."

"Oh, sod off, Bill."

"Letz think how to enter ze flat." Fleur piped up stopping the fight and keeping the Weasley men from noticing Hermione's flushed face.

As the group of four talked mere meters below him, Draco Malfoy worried that they might discover him there. He just wanted to clear his debt so that he could leave the country and if he was ever caught he could claim at least one good deed to his name.

They were too close for him to apparate because even the faintest of popping noise would alert them. He, also, wanted to mess with their heads a little to distract them from himself. He was the Prince of Slytherin after all. Suddenly, the perfect idea came to him and he began to implement it.

While keeping 'Dung confined in the ropes, Charlie released him from the body bind. Trying to relax the man, Charlie decided to play things casual. "Hullo, 'Dung, fancy seeing you here. Sorry, about binding you, Harry was a little startled."

Harry gave a faint and confused smile, but played along. "Yeah, sorry, Mundungus, I didn't even know it was you."

"Now, I am going to release you. I'm going to take your wand to make sure everyone stays calm. Okay?" After releasing him, Harry and Charlie helped Mundungus sit up and get comfortable, well, as comfortable as the floor would allow.

"It's not like I got no choice, now innit?"

"True, but we need some information and this is the way to get you to stay. Why are you in the shop? How did you get in here when I know the twins had warded the place?"

"There weren't any wards, just open doors. I were sleeping cross the street, see. I saw the front door open wide and shut, den da shop light up orange, and I came over to sell to da twins. Like before, yeah?"

"But why were you hiding in the defense area of the stop behind the curtain?" Harry inquired.

"I heard a laugh upstairs."

The workroom four, with their wands out, had made their way up the stairs and into the foyer of the flat.

"Bloody Hell, Fred! You and George were supposed to trash the place before you left for Aunt Muriel's. You had enough time to send your potions, but not to do what the Order actually said to do."

"No, no, no! This is not right! I trashed this place myself. George is better at packing the potions. But this flat had been a smashing, brilliant mess. I even teared up slashing the dragon hide loveseat. I don't know what in the bloody hell happened."

After muttering a few simple and advanced curse detection spells throughout the flat, Bill and Fleur relaxed some. "Well, everything seems fine. You check it out a little more. We're going back downstairs."

As soon as the door shut, Fred grabbed Hermione, "Alone at last!" and kissed her with immense passion.

"Fred!" Hermione giggled.

He couldn't leave, but he didn't want to watch the Weasel twin and Granger kissing. But then she giggled. "Did Granger just giggle?" Draco whispered because he was disgusted.

"Who the bloody hell said that?" Hermione and Fred said as they pulled their wands again.

"Shite!" Draco exclaimed as everyone from downstairs excluding Charlie, who Draco assumed was watching Mundungus, apparated into the flat.

"I know that voice!" was cried from Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Well, who is all well and good, but where is an even better bit of knowledge. Did you hear anything from him/her before 'Shite!'?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it was Draco Malfoy; his voice is a little effeminate, innit? Right, he said 'Granger actually giggled.'" Fred said pointing toward the restroom and making Draco realize he had spoken that bit of his thoughts out loud. "But think about it, that isn't a completely odd statement. I mean, the only time I've ever heard her giggle is when we're alone."

"Too much sharing, Fred. Just plain too much sharing." Harry said as he covered his ears. "As much as you don't want to hear about me and Ginny; I don't want to hear about you and Hermione, who is practically my sister and my only family left. Got it?"

Fred nodded in agreement while pulling Hermione close to hide her face that was blushing a beautiful beet red.

While the rest were discussing the approximate location of the body connected to that voice, Ginny left Harry's side and crossed the room to Hermione. "Just cause the guys are wack-a-doodles and can't talk about things; doesn't mean we can't. So, just what were you and my brother doing that caused you to giggle?"

"Never you mind, nosy Miss Ginerva." Then, feeling an invisible, soft fabric brush her hand, she turned toward the direction the fabric was heading with her wand trained.

Viktor noticed Hermione's wands movements, especially since the thin piece of wood was now pointed at his stomach. As he pointed over her shoulder, Viktor nervously said, "Vrong direction, Hermione. The voice vas that vay, yeah?"

"It was. It was, but the invisible fabric that just brushed my hand was moving that way toward you." She shook her head to calm herself. "Malfoy, I haven't seen you since just after the battle. I'm sure things haven't been easy for you, but running away won't make it any easier. You will be caught, but if you stop hiding now things will go easier for you."

Draco turned back to stare at Little-Miss-Know-It-All. The look on her face that plainly stated she believed what she was saying. _What in the bloody hell does this little, goody-goody, Mudblood think she knows about him?_

"Malfoy," Bill said with a slight sneer, "there are too many of us for you to get away clean. Even if you tried to apparate, any one of us could easily tag along. Fair warning, I'm feeling a little wolf-ish, you can thank your friend, Fenrir Greyback, for anything I do mate."

With Bill's announcement, Draco stilled and tried to swallow the quaffle size ball of fear rising in his chest.

Fred and Viktor were already on opposite sides of the girls and they hoped Draco. Harry, George, Katie, Bill, Fleur, Ron, and Hristofor moved to create a circle around the middle three. George ended up standing about a meter in front of Draco, blocking his path to the only safe exit.

_How had he allowed this to happen? He was the Slytherin Prince. He had made it until the end of sixth year without being caught, except for that one incident in that bathroom. He had learned to watch his own back; the scars across his chest that Potter had given him reminded him to be vigilant. No one had even sensed him in the castle for the last few weeks, but the Golden Trio and crew had caught him in this little flat. Bloody Fucking Fantastic!_

"Malfoy, um, Draco,I don't know what exactly you've done. I know you didn't have anything to do with what your mother did. I don't blame you for what your mother did. Show yourself and you will be unharmed." Fred said trying to alleviate some of the younger wizard's anxiety that was flooding the flat. Fred was actually miffed, seeing as he could have died, but he was in awe and ecstatic over having Hermione now as his wife.

Peering around the group in the middle, George mumbled, "You're the only one that feels that way, Freddie boy." Only Katie, Viktor and Draco could hear him.

"No, I don't think he is, Mr. Passive Aggressive. I think Hermione is, at least, okay about it, too. I never could tell what she saw romantically in Ron. I always wondered about how amazing she and Fred would be together. They are so very opposite, yet similar and they easily fit together. Now, I don't have to figure out how in the world to set them up." Katie said scolding her boyfriend.

George rounded on Katie, "Don't you remember he is the reason you missed most of your seventh year? Oh, that's right; you don't because you were out of your mind in St. Mungo's. I, on the other hand, had to listen to Harry and Ron describe, in detail mind you, the way your face and body contorted in sheer terror and pain. I will never, and I mean never, forgive him for that."

Getting annoyed and trying to cause distraction, Draco, accidently on purpose, slipped and said, "It didn't have to be her. Madame Rosmerta could have given that locket to anyone. Plus, it's her own fault she had a hole in her glove."

His distraction worked, but only to put more focus on himself. He had given his exact position away and Katie took full advantage. She slapped him as hard as she could across the face, making his head snap to the side. While he was recovering from the slap, he was hit with three different spells: a reversal spell for the _Anweledig Clywed_ from Hristofor, Ginny's bat bogey hex, and a full body bind from Bill.

* * *

><p>Draco could hear voices outside the small, well actually tiny, windowless room he was placed in. He knew he had been trapped, but he thought he would just ding the goody-goodies one more time before he was hulled in and possibly carted off to Azkaban. <em>Stupid plan again, Malfoy! That Bell girl had put way too much strength behind that slap. <em>He thought as he rubbed his cheek still feeling the sing and small bumps from the Weaselette's hex.

"You want to take the boy where?" Kingsley Shaklebolt's voice yelled breaking through Draco's thoughts. Draco could see why everyone had made him Minister of Magic; he looked and sounded impressive enough. "We were already forced, almost at wand point, to give the boy's mother to Bulgarian officials. We sure as fucking hell won't let you take him too. You don't even have authority to take him into custody as a Mysterious, do you?"

The man that answered did so in a calm and low voice, so low Draco couldn't hear his words.

"Arthur, I understand you want to know why his mother did this to your son and others, but he has committed crimes here in England and needs to start paying for them. Have you forgotten about consoling George when Katie was in St. Mungo's or Bill recovering from werewolf bites from Fenrir, who that boy let into Hogwarts?" Kingsley said with a concerned, yet firm and authoritative voice. When he continued, he sounded close to a stressed, emotional breaking point. "To be honest, I want to put this war behind us and move on as much as or even more than most. I just can't bring myself to really care why she did it anymore."

Arthur began to get angry; an emotion which he normally reserved for his wife to display. Kingsley took noticed of the change. "I thought you cared about Hermione. You saved her life when we were retrieving Harry from the Dursley's."

"She never told me you had to save her life that night!" Harry interjected.

"Not now, Harry." Arthur spat. "Kingsley, you care for her, maybe not as much as my family or her friends and teachers who knew her better, but I thought you cared enough. This doesn't just affect her happiness, it affects her life. Don't you realize that? Hristofor explained this whole curse and everything it entails to me before Fred even woke up. We need to know the reason." Arthur's voice was getting desperate. "I need to know if I will be comforting my young son when his very young wife dies right after their child is born."

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" Draco said throwing open the small rooms door as Kingsley sank shocked down the wall to the floor.

"What is the bloody hell do you care?" Harry shouted pulling his wand and shoving the tip into Draco's throat. "You've wanted her gone for years. You hated her because she was a Muggle-born and she was better than you in every way. You wished she had been killed by the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets in second year." Harry was toe to toe and eye to eye with Draco. Each could see the hate mixed with fear in the other's eyes. Harry continued in a harsh rasp, "The only reason I am letting you live right now is because of your mother. She lied to Voldemort and gave Fred and others a way to live. Just go back and sit in that little hole of a room. Stay there until the guards come and take you to a much more fitting place, the dungeons."

"Potter, calm down. Don't sink to his level." Hristofor said attempting to interject a voice of reason. "Mr. Malfoy, I say go sit. I vill deal vith you in moments." Hristofor grabbed the blonde wizard away from Harry, shoved him back into the tiny room, and slamming the door before Malfoy could say another word.

"Harry, you can't go around doing things like that. You need to control yourself and calm down. Go home and hang out with your friends. Play some quidditch. Do anything within reason to get yourself under control." Bill said finally speaking up.

"I know. I have to leave now. I'm too young. I'm too emotional. Blah, blah, blah. I'm going, but if that git gets to leave the country, let me punch him once first. I can't be the only one of the Golden Trio that doesn't get to physically hit him. I have been dreaming about doing that since Hermione did it in third year."

"Da. Ve vill go to Burrow, then to Bulgaria."

With a nod and eye-roll at Hristofor's sarcasm, Harry walked off toward the atrium to apparate back to the Burrow.

Bill crouched down to check on Kingsley. "I take it you had no idea about Hermione's possible death from this curse. I was with my parents when they found out. It is days later andstill all we want to do is sit in shock, but we have to figure out what to do and possibly how to fix it. We need to know why Narcissa Malfoy used that particular curse; that reason will determine our course of action. I have an idea or two on how to get this young man to talk, but they're not exactly legal and I need to tell you out of his earshot."

The younger men helped the still shell-shocked Kingsley off the floor. They escorted him to his office, once inside the silenced the room.

"When we were at the twins flat, I reminded him of my wolf-ish ways, that he was the reason I have these ways, and I could sense a physical change in him. Let me have a couple of uninterrupted minutes with him. I promise not to touch him, just scare him. But when I'm done, he will be ready to spill his guts and make his mother explain everything."

"You won't use The Unforgivable Curses, will you?" Kingsley asked questioning the not exactly legal statement from earlier.

Bill chuckled, "No, nothing like that. That wouldn't scare him anyways. Rumor has it that Lucius Malfoy used the Unforgivable Curses on him as punishments for years."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note~<em>

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun trying to tied a couple threads of stories together. Let me know what you think!_

_DuckiBelle_


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter except the Sleeping Beauty Curse and the Krum twins, Konstantin and Hristofor._

_The Bulgarian was helpfully translated at translation2. paralink translations. asp (without the spaces)_

Chapter 8

Harry landed just outside the apparation barrier of the Burrow. He loved this house and the people in it. Though at the moment, he really wanted to be back at the ministry beating the information they needed out of Draco Malfoy.

Seconds after he stepped into the Burrow's garden, he was tackled by persons with bushy, brown and flaming red hair. "Well, hello ladies! What do I own the pleasure of being forced to the ground by two lovely ladies?"

Hermione and Ginny started laughing hysterically at him, especially when he started tickling them.

"Okay! We give."

"Harry, we give! Oh, stop!" Hermione shrieked.

"Harry, love, stop being wicked!" Ginny squeaked, slapping him in the arm.

Fred, George, Katie, Fleur, Konstantin, Tonks, Ron, Viktor, and Charlie slowly ambled over to the trio on the ground.

"You know, 'Mione, as a young lad I visions of multiple person fun, but they never included Harry and my baby sister." With that the laughing group, stopped and quickly separated.

"Fred, sometimes you can be a real genius." George said to the udder surprise of the entire group.

Charlie rested his forearm on George's shoulder, "What pray tell little brother are you going on about?"

"Well, before everything went bat crap crazy, we had thought about an adult line of Day Dream Charms. We had been thinking just general, run of the mill fantasy charms. But Fred just made me think, what if you could choose specific people for your fantasy?" George explained.

"Brilliant! I am a genius." Fred said pulling Hermione up off the ground.

"I might have one small problem with that." Ginny said as Harry helped her up from the ground.

"And just what would that be, little sister?" George asked finally brushing Charlie off his shoulder and staring at her.

"Well, I might not lots of gals out there day dreaming about Harry. Fred might have the same problem with blokes dreaming about Hermione." Ginny stated matter of factually. Then, she added dreamily, "But, Ron, Viktor, and Charlie might actually enjoy being many guys or gals' fantasy."

Viktor stuttered, "Not likely. Just ask Hermione, I am a one voman man."

Charlie smirked, "I'm game, but my boyfriend might have a problem with it."

"Since when have you had a boyfriend? Last you told you were sleeping your way through the men of Romania." Ginny inquired, eyeing her brother.

"Just wouldn't you like to know? Well, you'll have to wait and see. I sent him a message while Fred was pacing earlier. I told him to stop Neville, Luna, Romilda, and Colin from going to the shop at 1, but to show up here 'round 5 for dinner. And yes I told mum there would be five more for dinner."

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and looked at the watch that used to be her uncle's, "Well, it is already 3 o'clock. Ladies, lets head to the kitchen. Boys, tend to the tables."

Harry stayed put when everyone else started toward the house to prepare for dinner. "Hermione," he whispered. "I need my best friend for a few moments."

With a quick peck to Fred's cheek and a wink, Hermione walked arm in arm with Harry to the vegetable patch in the garden. "So, do you want to talk first and then de-gnome the vegetables or vice versa?"

"Multi-task," he replied as he grabbed a gnome that had popped its head out of its hole at the sound of their footsteps. "Mione, did you really know you and Fred were going to end up married?"

"I knew it was a possibility, but I thought I had only harbored a school girl crush on him and that wouldn't be enough. I did not it was deeper than that or that Fred had any feelings besides friendship."

"I know Fred is a prankster and seems to really love you. But," he paused as his sent his second gnome flying, "but are you happy? Are you truly happy with him?"

"I am. I truly am. At first, before he woke up, I was scared he would be the same care-free, nothing serious, ugh" she sent a gnome off and it landed right next to Harry's third, "hopping from girl to girl bloke and I would be miserable. He's not though." She turned to look at him with a scrunched up, thoughtful expression on her face. "Did I ever tell you that he sent me day dream charms all during all during sixth year? I thought he would stop over the summer, but the boxes kept appearing at my parents' house and on my pillow once I came to the Burrow. He even had Ginny sneak about one hundred day dream charms into my beaded bag for when we were on the run."

"I get it. He likes you. Plus, he has cared about your sanity for at least two years. Do you think you are going to be happy in the future?"

"I think I will be. Fred seems to be a person like me. He is more in tune with the daily, little things that make me feel special than going for the occasional, huge, grand romantic gestures." Hermione said plucking up another gnome. After tossing it through the air, she continued her musings. "Now that I am thinking back on things, he used to pull my chair out all the time for dinner. I don't know how many times I caught him looking at me during meals here, at Grimmuald Place, and Hogwarts. How did I never notice this before?"

"I don't know, Mione." He said throwing another gnome and watching her eyes shift quickly back and forth while she thought. "How did I not notice Ginny for far too many years? I guess we should just be happy and enjoy that we found them."

The two best friends continued to do their de-gnoming work for a while in silence.

"Err, Mione. I know something that you will not like that I know." Harry said starting the conversation again. She turned to look at him curiously. "Why did you never tell me you almost died the night you lot came to get me from the Dursley's last summer?"

"Holy cricket! How did you find out? You were never supposed to find out." Hermione gushed.

"Mr. Weasley was ranting at Kingsley and let it slip. Kingsley did not want to cooperate, but throwing in how much you trust him seemed to help him become compliant." Harry explained. "What happened? How did I almost lose you?"

"Voldemort was close to us, but he didn't send a curse. He seemed to be evaluation Kingsley and me to see if I was the real Harry Potter. MacNair was sending curse after curse recklessly in every direction. He pointed his wand at me and yelled **Incendio. **Kingsley manavured the thestral out of the line of fire while whipping me around so I was sitting in front of him at the last second. I could have been burned a little, but I would not have died. It was really no big deal, but I knew you would read more into it than was. Just don't tell Fred, please. He might not be able to handle it."

"You should have told me, Hermione. I don't like you not telling me things. Hermione Jean Granger, I mean Weasley, you're not allowed to leave me. I mean it. You can go off, be married to Fred, and have all the fun you want, without telling me any ick stuff, but you can't leave me. I couldn't handle it if you weren't here." He admitted as he pulled her into a tight, standing embrace. He whispered into her hair, "Promise you'll do or not do anything in your power to stay here for Fred and Ginny and especially me."

Hermione fought him in order to pull back to see his face. "I promise, okay. I promise to stay here. But I have two things to ask. One, will you walk me down the aisle at my wedding? You're my only family that will be able to be there and I wouldn't have it any other way." After he nodded yes with tears streaming down his face, she continued, "Two, tell me right now what in the bloody hell has got you so freaked out?" His face went blank and Hermione stepped out of his arms. "Harry James Potter, you've never been able to keep anything from me before, even your little crush on Cho. Spill it now."

* * *

><p>"Why, thank you, Winky. I love having you here. I'm really going to miss you when Hermione and Fred get officially married and find a house." Ginny said passing the house-elf a stack of plates to take to the tables outside.<p>

"Well, you'll have a house-elf yourself soon." Penelope said smiling at the younger witch.

"Whatever do you mean, Penelope?"

"If Harry keeps looking at you the way he does and as often as he does, you'll be married not to long from now. Then, you will live at Number 12 Grimmuald Place with Harry and Kreacher. Don't worry, we will all help you clean, de-Black, and decorate that old manor."

"I will definitely take you up on that if Harry ever proposes to me." Ginny said laughing.

"Now for Wizarding Wireless Network Report: From the Ministry of Magic, we have received today's list of happily wedded couples. As most of the wizarding world knows there has been a massive rush to be married since the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Today's List is short in comparison to the past few weeks. Pea Impro wed Lee Jordan. Roxmy Stewart wed Eddie Carmichael. Apri Chan married Zacharias Smith. Jav Alon wed Cormac McLaggen. And Harry Potter's former girlfriend, Cho Chang married Harry Potter's Muggle cousin, Dudley Dursley. Justin..."

"Bloody Fucking Hell!"

"Ginerva! Watch your language." Molly scolded shaking her head.

"Did you hear that?" Ginny asked looking around at the other ladies in the kitchen. "Merlin, what is Harry going to say?" Then, she ran out of the house followed by Katie, Penelope Clearwater, and Fleur.

Fred saw his sister and his brother's gals running from the house. He immediately dropped the table he had been levitating into place and ran after her. Alert for danger, Tonks, the Krum men, and his all of his brother except for Bill, followed in hot pursuit.

Harry was saved from answering Hermione's question at the moment by Ginny screaming his name. She lost her footing and crashed into the two best friends.

"What is going on, Ginny? And why do you keep insisting on rolling around on the ground with Harry and Hermione?" George asked breathlessly as the rest caught up to her.

Fred attempted to pull Hermione up, but she pulled him down with her. As he landed and got comfortable, he continued with, "Yeah, the only one allowed to roll around on the ground with my wife is me."

"Well, let's all sit and shirk our work. Sounds like Ginny has some earth shattering news to impart." Percy said sitting next to his fiancée, Penelope. "Ginny, the fl… I mean, ground is yours."

"Thanks, Percy? In the kitchen, we were listening to the wireless and the wedding report came on. An..."

Hermione jerked and interjected, "They haven't caught wind of Ernie and Hannah or Fred and myself, have they?"

"No, now let me finish." Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Well, Lee's wedding was announced, I'm glad we heard about that before it happened. But there was one that is a whopper. Penelope, how did they say it again?"

In her snobbiest fake voice, Penelope recited, "Harry Potter's former girlfriend, Cho Chang married Harry Potter's Muggle cousin, Dudley Dursley."

Harry sat in shock for a full three minutes while everyone waited for him to react. Then, to everyone's great surprise, Harry started laughing. He kept laughing until him and anyone who had heard stories about his muggle cousin were clutching their sides. When he was finally able to speak, he gasped, "I would have loved to see the look on my aunt and uncle's faces when he told them he was marrying a witch."

"As much as, I enjoy hearing you all laughing so hardily again, if we don't finish getting everything ready, dinner won't be until midnight." Molly said smiling at her now even more extended family.

With small grumbles, the lounging group got back to work. Harry carefully avoided Hermione's gaze and encouraged Fred to help her finish de-gnoming the garden.

A little over an hour later, the tables were repaired from being dropped. They were laden with many plates and platters of food. The smell was making everyone's mouth water. The twins were barely restraining themselves from eating the entire table before the rest of the family and guests arrived.

Harry was trying his best to avoid Hermione. Bill and Arthur had forbidden him from telling her not to have kids. She already was half sister, half mom to him. He knew in his bones that she would be amazing with her own kids. He did not want to her to die. He had to make someone tell Fred. Kingsley left it up to the family to tell Fred, but it was obvious Molly and Arthur weren't going to tell. As he finally made up his mind to force Bill into talking to Fred right after dinner, there came five small pops from the gate.

Ginny and Hermione rushed to the gate. Giving Neville, Luna, Romilda, and Colin, Ginny looked around like a kid hunting for an Easter egg. "There were five of you when arrived. Where is he? I want to meet the guy that got Charlie to say 'my boyfriend' in a non-sarcastic way and without a flinch."

"Turned around Ginny." Hermione and Katie said in between laughs.

Ginny turned around to see most of her brothers and Harry turning back to the table, but Charlie was busy snogging his new boyfriend, Oliver Wood.

Molly didn't want to let the food cool before eating, so everyone at the Burrow sat down to eat. The assembled group was chatting animatedly down through the table. The bulk of the conversation was about quidditch, but Hermione was happy to have others around to discuss anything besides quidditch. Tonks was back in true form entertaining the crowd by changing her hair and nose.

Molly was completely distracted and laughed at all the wrong times. She hadn't been this nervous since before the Battle at Hogwarts. Her husband, her Arthur and Bill were still not back from the Ministry. She was beside herself.

"So, what's going on here? How in the bloody hell did this happen?" Harry asked still shocked to see his former captain.

"We hadn't seen each other in years, but we had always gotten along great on and off the pitch even with our age difference. We saw each other at the battle and teamed up to take people down and protect the students who were in duels that were way over their heads." Oliver explained while Charlie had his arm laid lazily over the back on his chair.

"Then, what happened?" Ginny begged.

"We ate some food, healed some kids both having experience healing from our jobs, and talked as we worked." Charlie said curtly.

"Since then, we've gone out a couple of times. We tried to keep it quiet going to muggle places and theaters, so you lot didn't catch us before we were ready to tell you. We actually almost got caught by Harry and Ginny the other night."

Ginny sighed, then "Wait, we haven't been anywhere."

Noticing his mum was paying attention to the gate for the moment; Charlie leaned forward and whispered, "You two aren't the only ones that hide from mum and dad behind the shed."

Ginny and Harry turned the color of tomatoes, while the rest of the couples looked in every other direction.

When everyone was cleaning up the meal, Molly heard a series of three pops behind her. She turned around and rushed into Arthur's arms, while Fleur ran to Bill. Hristofor preferred to walk calmly straight to the food.

After hurried hellos and Molly pushing food on the new arrivals, Harry pulled Bill aside to talk. Upstairs in Ron's room, Harry silenced the door.

"So, what happened? Did Draco go to Bulgaria? Did he know why his mother used take curse? Did he give you any information?"

"Give a man a moment to breathe, Harry. He is still here in England. He didn't know much information, but he did know that his mother learned several Bulgarian and Armenian curses from his Aunt Bellatrix, who learned them from Sirius' lovely mum. So, we need to get back into Grimmuald place to look at some of the books."

"Let me try something first. Kreacher!"

"Yes, Master Potter." The house-elf said a second after he popped into the room.

"Hello, Kreacher. Did any Death Eaters get into Number 12 Grimmuald place after Hermione, Ron, and I left? Did any of them get in and hurt you?"

"Only ones came. Hes try find yous. But Is listen Misses Granger."

"What do you mean you listened to Miss Granger?"

"Shes came back and tolds me yous ordered me seal doors. No one getses in rooms, only hall."

"Good job, Kreacher. Master Regulus would be pleased with the job you did fighting at the castle as well. Kreacher, I need you to bring me some books from the library. I need books the mention the Спяща красавица."

"Ohs, Master Potter." Kreacher said grabbing an empty butterbeer bottle and hitting himself in the head.

"Kreacher, who is your master now." With the reminder, Kreacher bowed and disapparated away.

Bill and Harry just stared at each other until Harry broke the silence. "Bill, how did you get Draco to talk? Are you going to tell Fred and Hermione about this since I don't think your parents will?"

Kreacher was back, so Bill just smirked and said, "I'll explain later when we are in private and when we don't have something more important to do."

"Bill, I don't know what to look for. Hermione is the researcher. I wish she could help."

"Just look for the words the Спяща красавица, marriage, and death after children."

"Does this help The Life for a Life Aspect of Спяща красавица?"

Fred and George burst into the room with extendable ears attached to their ears.

"What the bloody hell are you to going on about The Life for a Life Aspect of Спяща красавица? Can someone else die because Hermione saved me?" Fred demanded.

"I guess we were not as sneaky as we thought." Harry chuckled.

Bill tried to answer as calmly as possible, "We do not have all the information right now. Yes and no to your question. Not just someone could die, just Ernie, Romilda, and Hermione. In one type of the Sleeping Beauty curse, if a child comes of your union, the curse breaker dies."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note~<em>

_Now that I have remembered to say that this is a Hermione and Fred story, hopefully more people will get to enjoy it._

_Duckibelle_


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter except the Sleeping Beauty Curse and the Krum twins, Konstantin and Hristofor._

_The Bulgarian was helpfully translated at translation2. paralink translations. asp (without the spaces)_

CHAPTER 9

"Arthur, that boy is going to run himself into the ground. He is spending all day working on putting the shop back together and then, he spends all evening being with Hermione. I am glad the boys have decided to enlist the help of their girls at the shop." Molly started her rant to her husband after they had settled into bed. "But I don't think those girls know what Fred and George do as soon as they leave for the night. They are researching too much, going over to Grimmuald Place, and making Harry and Ron deal with their books spread all over. They don't need that many new products for the store reopening in two weeks."

Arthur just sat in silence letting her continue on and on. He knew not just the twins, but all of his sons including Harry and his newest Bulgarian sons were at the point of collapsing. He just couldn't tell his wife or any of the other females in the family with the exception of Penelope and Fleur, who are almost as good at researches as Hermione. His boys were working overtime to try and save Hermione.

Earlier this evening, the women were cleaning up and discussing wedding. Arthur and the boys had been sitting around the Grimmuald Place library discussing how their research was going.

"_Malfoy has tried to talk to his mother again, but its no." Hristofor stated in a dead tone. "She is saying she vill not talk til she see Lucius."_

"_Lucius is refusing to go see his wife until they get moved to the same location. Kingsley is refusing to let him go on principle." Percy added. "I cannot believe he will not budge. He says the wizarding community will not stand for Lucius Malfoy leaving the country."_

"_Bullshit!" Harry cried. "He's just afraid to make anyone question him or his judgment. I just hope he doesn't turn into another Cornelius Fudge."_

"_Calm down, Harry. He won't get that bad." Arthur chimed in. "There will be too many people to knock some sense into him if he becomes any more inactive and passive than he is now."_

"_If he attempts it, we'll tell Ginny and Hermione what is going on." George said with a smile. "Then, we will set them lose on him."_

"_While that would be very interesting to see, we cannot tell them." Bill said. "I know Hermione the least of everyone, but even I know she will never again see the light of day until she finds a fix. Besides, I think Freddie boy would like to be able to snog his wife once in a way."_

"_I wish!" Freddie said with a tired laugh. "She tried to start something this morning. She was running her fingers through my hair and…"_

"_Mate, I thought I said I didn't want to hear stuff like this unless you want to hear how very flexible Ginny can be." Harry interrupted._

"_Ick, Harry! I fell asleep because it felt really good. That's it." Fred said as all the Weasley men grimaced._

"_On that note, I need to get home before Molly realizes that I am not in my shed." Arthur said trying to erase what Fred and Harry had said from his memory._

"_I need to get back to Bulgaria. I have a meeting first in the morning vith our Minister about releasing Narcissa back to the British Ministry of Magic. Kon, do not be late for work tomorrow, I am sick of hearing complaints from the female healers when I stop by the pub for lunch."_

Molly pulled Arthur out of his thoughts. "Well, could you talk to Fred and George? They need to slow down. I know they are opening the shop very soon before the fall term at Hogwarts starts, but they need to relax or they would be around to enjoy a successful opening."

"Mollywobbles, I'll talk to them tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>At the Tonks-Lupin-Krum-Granger house, Konstantin was threatening Hermione. He wasn't sure if he was going to stun her or follow Tonks' example and knock her out with a Dreamless Sleep Draught. She was ranting and raving all over the house. This time she was so bad, Teddy had been taken to his Grandmother's.<p>

"I do not care what you say. I know you 'men' are up to something. You are always whispering in secluded corners and sneaking off to Grimmuald Place. And you cannot make me believe that you 'men' are fixing it up for Harry to propose and Ginny to move in. Ginny and I both made him promise not to ask or pressure her until after her seventh year. And I know that Fred is up to something once I leave the Burrow at night. I do not know if it is the same something or a different something, but" Hermione screamed stopping to poke him in the chest. "I might not know what is going on right at this moment, but I will find out!" Then, she apparated away before Kon and Tonks could even try to stop her.

"Brilliant, the shite is about to hit it." Tonks said falling back onto the couch. "I am as curious as Hermione, but she is pissed as well. I believe she is the one person that could have more fury than any woman scorned."

"Come on. Ve need to… you say, divide and conquer." Kon said pulling her up. "You vant da Burrow or Grimmuald Place?"

"You go warn Harry and Ron of incoming fury. I'll go to the Burrow."

"MOLLY! ARTHUR! GINNY!" Tonks yelled up the stairs after flooing to the Burrow. After the three of them scrambled down the stairs in their nightclothes, "I need to find Hermione. She left my house after a huge, even for Hermione, angry rant."

"Wait, where is Fred?" Ginny asked. "Shouldn't he be here? Wouldn't Hermione come here to see Fred?"

"He's out researching and developing new products with George. Don't worry about Fred." Molly answered.

"Um…" Arthur said realizing the problem of lying to his wife. "Do you know the full story, Tonks?"

"I figured it out a few days ago when Konstantin was talking in his sleep. Molly doesn't know. Arthur! I knew Ginny was in the dark, but I thought Molly knew what was going on." Tonks yelled rounding on the wizard. "Since Hermione is not here, I'm going join the group at Grimmauld Place. Maybe strength in numbers will be able to calm Hermione down."

Tonks exited the fireplace to the sounds of Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Percy, Penelope, Bill, Fleur, and Konstantin running through the house screaming and checking for Hermione. Tonks pulled her strength and yelled "_Impedimenta maxima!" _The whole house froze.

"She's not here and not at the Burrow. Where in the bloody hell is that bushy-haired, feisty, bookworm?" Fred said dropping onto a stair in the middle of the manor.

* * *

><p>Hermione was out of breath when she reached her destination. She had apparated several times to get to China where he was for a quidditch match. Harry was going to be no help because none of the others would let them be alone together. She knew she couldn't get information out of any of the Weasley men; they would always try to rescue each other. Hristofor was out to; he was a Mysterious for a very good reason. She was going to the only one who knew anything that she could make crack.<p>

She just hoped she got to him before anyone else could.

She knocked on his door and he quickly answered.

"Hermione, vat is you doing here? Vhy are you not vith Kon and Tonks?" Viktor asked with his trademark smile.

She grabbed his arm and surprised him by using side-along apparition to take him to her empty childhood vacation cottage on the Amalfi Coast in Italy.

They landed in the vineyard on the small plateau that was home to the quant hamlet of Novella. Not answering any of Viktor's questions, Hermione pulled him to the center of the vineyard and a stone, moss covered, three bedroom, well-loved cottage. Once they were inside and she replaced the wards she had previously placed around the cottage, she finally sighed in relieve.

Viktor grabbed her arm and spun her toward him. "Hermione, what is happened? Is the family hurt? Vhere is Fred or Konstantin or Hristofor or George? Vhere are ve? Tell me now."

"Calm down, alright. I'll explain everything. When I am done you will explain everything you know." She said with a warning tone. "We are at my family's vacation spot. It's in Tramonti on the Amalfi coast. We are quite safe here in Italy. My family owns the cottage, the vineyard, and the lemon trees going up the mountain to the west. There have been two local families that take care of the grounds for generations. No one in the wizarding world knows about this place except Harry and Ron. But trust me when I say they won't find us, I never told them where we were when we stopped here for almost a week while we were on the run."

"Fine, but is families safe?"

"Yes, they is safe. I would not have brought you all the way here if they were not safe and healthy." Hermione said sarcastically calming his fears.

"I did not think you vould. But vhy are ve here, Hermione?"

To the complete surprise of Viktor, Hermione pulled her wand and pointed it at him. "I need some information and you are going to give it to me. I'm not going to torture you so stop flinching, you big tough quidditch player. I'm just going to make sure you stay until I get my questions answered."

"Hermione, vhat in the hell is going on?" Viktor demanded. "Vhat are you doing?"

She pulled a chair over to sit in front of him. Keeping her wand pointed at him, she began to explain, "I love you, and Fred, and Harry, and George, and Bill, and Tonks, and Charlie, and Ron, and Konstantin, and Hristofor, and Percy to death, but I'm scared. I need… No, I demand answers. I know that you lot are up to something. You and Harry have never been able to keep something big from me before, but you have been keeping this from me for close to two months. At first, I thought it was Bulgarian wedding rituals and stuff that you didn't want me worrying over, being embarrasses about, or planning to death. This secretiveness has been going on far too long and too many of you are working on it for that to be the case. I can't keep guessing in my head, I terrified this secret is Fred or I are going to die soon."

Viktor could tell that Hermione was starting to get very emotional and not too far from the truth. He felt guilty that he hadn't been very active in the search for a solution. He had wished he could have done more, but the quidditch league was forcing all the players into training and playing exhibition games to help in its way to get the world back to normal after Voldemort's short reign. He didn't know if he should be the one to tell her, but she needs to be told. He was going to try and keep her questions at bay until he could get her back to England, back to Fred and Konstantin.

"Hermione, you can trust me. I am not going to go anywhere. I vill even give you my vand. Tea and some cake sound nice, yeah? They vill be good for talking."

* * *

><p>"Wow, Tonks that was bloody amazing. I've never seen anyone, but Dumbledore do that powerful and wide-spread of a spell before. Hermione has been working on it, but she can only do one level of the house." Harry said in awe.<p>

"That is not what we need to be going on about, Harry. I'm starting to think Kingsley made another vast mistake offering auror positions to the 'Golden Trio'." Fred, who seemed not to be able to finish coming down the stairs, commented to the group assembling on the floor below him.

"Is she here? Please tell me she's here." Ginny interrupted as she stepped out of the fireplace and running into Harry's arms.

Percy answered, "If she were here, you would see her. Tonks, Konstantin, where have you checked so far?"

Konstantin walked over and wrapped his arm around Tonks. "She left. I came here and Tonks vent to Burrow. Vhere else vould she go vhen upset?"

"My parents stayed at the Burrow, in case she shows up there." Ginny offered.

Percy thoughtfully said, "Hogwarts is another option. Everyone knows that she loves the library."

"She could have just taken off for a couple of hours to a movie or the theater in muggle London." Ron suggested. "She took us to the theater district when we first took off last after Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Maybe there's hope for the 'Golden Trio' and the auror's office yet." Fred said under his breath to George, who had joined his twin on the stairs. Then to the group, he asked, "Where else do you three go when she got to choose a location?"

"There was that lake in Scotland, right?" Ron asked.

"There was a farm near Professor Flitwick in Bedforshire. She thought she could feel Professor Flitwick's defensive charms in the air." Harry said.

"Only Hermione!" George and Fred sighed together.

"Oi, George, pop over and check with Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Penelope. She might have needed some girlfriend time away from wedding and other crazy things." Bill said thinking she would not go to any of the first few places they thought of.

Ron was still trying to remember places that they had hid. "Harry, I found you two in the Forrest of Dean right? It was right after Christmas, when we got Gryffindor's sword."

Harry nodded while Fred jerked his head in surprise. "What do you mean you found them in the Forrest of Dean?"

"He ran away, but he went back. We'll discuss it later, Fred." Bill stated breaking up the potential fight. "Finding Hermione is more important right now."

"We went to Godric's Hollow on Christmas, but I don't think she wants to go back there. We were almost killed by Nagini and Voldemort in Bathilda Bagshot's house." Harry said off in wonder.

George jumped up like he had a stroke of genius. "I think she went to destroy Malfoy Manor."

"That would be what we want to do. Well, that and grab books out of their vast dark library." Fred piped up.

Hristofor and Konstantin were doing their own twin thing and communicating over top of the loud conversation. At once, they both said in a flat tone, "Viktor."

* * *

><p>Viktor put a second cup of tea in front of Hermione. "'Mione, are you going to talk? You haven't said anything for a long time. Since you told me you're scared you or Fred might die. Vhat is going on in that head of yours?"<p>

She looked up from her cup and opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"It vill not be that bad, no matter vhat. You can tell me anything."

"I know." She said leaning over and laying her head on his lap again. "I'm not a kid anymore, Viktor."

He looked down at her trying to understand her meaning and pulling the quilt off the back of the couch to cover her. Not coming up with anything, Viktor asked, "Vhat do you mean not a kid?"

"I'm not one anymore. I lived in a tent for eight month with two guys. I fought in a war. I hurt people; I might have killed someone on accident." Hermione spit out.

"Vhy you vorried about that now?" Viktor pressed.

"I'm worried because… well, because I'm pregnant!"

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione turned her head in my lap and said, "Really? No response at all?"

I finally choked out, "Vhen? How? Vhen? Hoo?"

"May 19. I really do hope you know how babies are made, seeing as how you are 21 and I hope your mother has told you by this point. It is Fred's child, of course."

"Oh."

"I know you have never been described asloquacious, but that is stretching it even for you." She had said in what he hoped was sarcasm_._

"Are you sure?"

"I am very sure. I went and saw a healer this morning when I went on supply trip with Ginny."

"Didn't anyone get suspicious of how long trip took?" Viktor asked and then, added another question. "Vill Ginny tell everyone you are pregnant if they think you are missing?"

"Ginny will not tell because she went into Quality Quidditch supply and she thought I went into Flourish and Blotts. With Fred,I told him we ran into the Patil twins and we grabbed some coffee to have a girl chat." Then, she laughed. "That should have been another clue that Fred was up to something. He believed me and said 'That sounds fun!' When have Ginny and I ever stopped for some girl chat?"

"So, you are two months a… a… along?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand how? I mean, I know how, but I preformed a contraceptive spell." She said while worrying her lip. "I feel like the contraceptive spell I performed was as stupid and useless as when Fred and George took the aging potion to try for the Tri-wizard Tournament. At least, I didn't get a stupid beard and go gray."

"That vas dem? Ve laugh about dem for veeks on da ship, even Kararoff gave a smile." He laughed. "Can you handle a baby in a few months? I knew you vanted to take N.E.W.T.s and help others. You had surprise marriage and came out good, but can you handle baby?"

"I think so. I hope that Fred and his parents help. I think we can make it work. It will be tight and hard, but I really love Fred and he seems to really love me. We can work this out. He did keep joking that we were going to have twenty kids." She said with a smile. "If that is the case, we better get started soon anyways."

Viktor was pacing in the main room after he had placed a sleeping Hermione in the master bedroom to be able to fully relax while sleeping. He had laid her down three hours ago, but had yet to contact his brothers or the Weasleys.

He knew Fred must be going mad, but he couldn't let any more pressure be placed on Hermione's shoulders. He knew he needed to let the others know. He was sure at least his brothers suspected he and Hermione were together by now. He decided to send a short patronus to Konstantin. Konstantin could tell Fred that Hermione was safe and Viktor would bring her home soon.

* * *

><p>Ginny was getting tired, but she had to distract herself from telling everyone Hermione's secret. Through the display windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies, she had seen Hermione walk off to the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny followed her and flooed right behind her. She continued following the older witch to the maternity ward at St, Mungo's. Ginny guessed that Hermione was pregnant.<p>

"I still do not get why everyone is so up in arms. So, she and Viktor are off hidden talking somewhere. They have been friends for years. Viktor, Harry, and I have been through a lot of times with her. Maybe since Harry and I are so close to everything going on here, she needed to talk to Viktor. He was her first snog after all." Ginny said in a rushed manner. "Plus, she started feeling a lot better today."

"Gin, should you really be talking about her first snog with her husband in the room?" Harry whispered.

"Wait. What do you mean she started feeling a lot better today?" Fred asked.

"He knows already they snogged, Harry. Fred, I mean just what I said."

"We are not positive that Viktor and Hermione are together. They are both missing, but they could have been grabbed at his house or wherever they stopped." Bill whispered to his little sister.

Harry could feel the amount of tension in the room and carefully said, "Ginny is right. We spent a lot of time talking things out sixth year. But last year, when we were alone and in the thick of things, we could barely talk to each other. We did laugh at ourselves though; we tried dancing through the craziness." He and everyone that had seen him dance ever chuckled at the mental image. "I'm sure they're fine. I think we should get a couple of hours sleep. They aren't going to come back just because we are sitting up waiting for them."

"What if they come back and can't find us because we're sleeping?" Fred whined, not thinking straight.

"Seriously, this is Hermione we are talking about. She would think and start looking in bedrooms. But if you're really worried, we can sleep in shifts." Harry said.

Just then a dark bird patronus soared into the room and in Vitkor's voice spoke, "Hermione and I are safe. I vill bring her back tomorrow."

"See she's safe, let's get some sleep." Ginny said as she hopped off of Harry's lap.

"He has a bird patronus?" Ron started laughing hysterically.

"Shut it, you git." Konstantin snipped defending his little brother. "His patronus is a black stork, one of the rarest birds in England."

"So, they'll be back tomorrow. Now, we know they are together and safe. Let's take Harry and Ginny's suggestion and get some sleep." Bill said in between yawns. "Tonks, would you mind sleeping in with Ginny? I don't anyone sleeping alone and she sure as hell isn't sleeping with Harry on my watch."

"Bill, I am not a child!"

"You are not seventeen, so yes you are. Kiss him good night and go to bed with Tonks." Charlie said to giggles coming from Ron and the twins.

"You just told-"

"Our little sister to-"

"Sleep with-"

"Another woman."

"Gred and Forge, leave her alone, will you? Don't forget, Forge, your wife is off sleeping somewhere with her first snogging partner." Harry said cutting them off.

"Goodnight, you lot of arses. See you upstairs, Tonks." Ginny said through her teeth in frustration and stomped out of the basement kitchen and up the stairs.

"Thanks a lot, you stupid gits." Harry said throwing bits of bread at Ron and the twins.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Ginny was pacing in the room she and Hermione had shared before her fourth year. She was two weeks shy of her seventeenth birthday. The twins were going to open up the shop early for her and a few friends on opening day. She suspected Harry was going to propose either on her birthday or the next day when they had a chance to be alone.<p>

She gave a surprised yelp when another one of the dark bird patronus flew into the room.

"Ginny, grab anything and turn it into a portkey. The spell is _Portus Novella Tramonti._ Help, please." Rang out through the room in Viktor's voice.

Fearing Tonks' arrival in the room, Ginny quickly followed Viktor's instructions. Tonks had just opened the bedroom door and stepped in when Ginny was swept off with a pull behind her navel. She landed bewildered in the middle of an Italian vineyard.

Viktor was watching for the young witch and ran to meet her with his wand lit. "Ginny, is that you? Are you alone?"

Recognizing the sound of his voice, she ran toward the light of his wand. She misjudged the distance between them, since they were both running and knocked him to the ground, landing on top of him. With the tension they were both feeling, that fall was the thing they both need to relax a bit and roar with laughter.

Their laughter woke the sleeping beauty in the cottage. She jumped out of bed and went running out to the sound, wand drawn. "Viktor and Ginny, what are you two doing rolling around on the ground together in the early morning? Wait, a moment. Ginny, what or more precisely how did you get here?"

"Viktor sent me a patronus, asked me to come and told me how to make a portkey to bring me here." Ginny sputtered out as she gasped for air. "I thought you were more talented, athletic, and a better catch than that oh almighty, world-famous, quidditch seeker."

"Vell, I vould catch you better anytime you are not vith Potter. I mostly catch up in the air and snitches are tiny, minuscule flying balls."

"So, you are saying I'm fat?!"

"Uh, no, uh…"

Hermione bent down to help her friends up. "Give him a break, Ginny. The poor bloke has had to deal with a lot tonight."

"So, being hunk-napped by a beautiful, brunette bird and being brought to a gorgeous vineyard in the middle of somewhere is dealing with a lot?" Ginny said taking in the fields around them as the first rays of light hit them. "I'm sure Harry would have loved to deal with this type of a lot this past year!"

"Ginny, I told Viktor a secret that no one can know about yet. I had to tell someone that wasn't so close to everything." Then, at the pretend look of confusion on Ginny's face. "You knew I am pregnant."

"You cannot believe that you are that sneaky, Hermione. I have something to tell you though."

"Ginny, you must not tell her. She cannot handle it right now." Viktor said rounding on her. "If anyone vere to tell her, it has to be Fred or Konstantin."

"Okay, then let's go. I don't do well with secrets."

"Vhat about you years loving Potter?"

Ginny giggled, "Obviously, no one has told you about the singing dwarf I sent him in my first year."

After tidying up the cottage and joining hands to apparate to Number 12 Grimmuald Place, Ginny leaned over to Hermione and said, "We are so coming here for your bachelorette party. As the Patil twins or Tonks agree to apparate in some entertainment."

* * *

><p>Tonks screamed loudly after seeing Ginny yanked out of their room. The men raced up the many staircases to see what danger was facing them now. They arrived at the landing to see Tonks standing with the bedroom door closed.<p>

"Even more shite has now hit the proverbial fan."

"Did my little, baby sister kick or more annoy you out of the room that quickly? Or did the famous Weasley snoring make you back out of Bill's request?" Charlie asked jokingly.

"None of the above, Ginny left." Tonks yelled as she pace. "Sorry, boys, but that little red-headed bint of a girl, left on a portkey."

The entire room jumped to its feet and screamed murderous things toward the stubborn girl.

"I heard a voice as I walked up the stairs and it sounded like a Krum, but I thought I was just remembering something Kon had said faintly in the back of my mind. Then, realized I was really and truly wrong when I saw her leave with a sly smile across her smug little face."

"Tonks, I understand how brilliantly pissed you are at her, but screaming into thin air is not going to help. I'm guessing since you heard a Krum voice, she is off with Viktor and Hermione for some unknown reason." Bill said trying to cool things down.

"That's a big guess and not a lot of worry spared for your **only** little sister, Bill." Harry said with menace in his voice**.**

"Harry, I am worried, but I trust that she is with them and can take care of herself."

"Damn it! I know she can take care of herself, but I love her and I want to protect her from having to defend herself. Hell, I even asked your dad permission to marry her. I have been planning on asking her on the London Eye the day after her birthday." Harry said shouting at Bill.

Before anyone could react, Ginny called to the manor from the basement kitchen.

"Hey, Ginny!" George answered back as the group descended the stairs.

"How you doing little sister?" Fred chimed in as they stepped back into the kitchen.

"Have fun running away?"

"See any sights or anybody?"

"Shove it, you two!" Ginny said with wonderment in her voice. "Harry, what in the bloody hell did you just say?"

"I'm, I'm not sure." Harry stuttered out.

"What is this about going to the London Eye the day after my birthday?"

Harry just stood there in shock. He had been planning this in secret for weeks and he couldn't believe he had been found out.

Hermione and Viktor had edged into the room while everyone was watching Ginny and Harry. Hermione was grateful Fred was standing very near the door. She grabbed his arm and silently pulled him out of the room.

Once in the privacy of a bedroom, Hermione pulled him close. His eyes got darker, almost black as he leaned in and kissed her, tongue seeking entry into her mouth as he dropped his arms from her shoulders and wrapped them around her waist, drawing her even closer. He tasted like chocolate and vanilla and some spicier flavor…cinnamon maybe. Whatever it was, it was heavenly.

She wound her arms around his back and let her hands dive into that long, thick, beautiful, red hair. His tongue moved against hers expertly, using just the right amount of pressure as his hands moved up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine. Hermione enjoyed the sensation as she felt intense desire start to well up inside her.

She pulled back reluctantly and Fred's eyes opened as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"I have needed you like this for weeks. You've been so busy and distracted and tired lately. I was starting to get paranoid. I thought the worse, like one of us was dying or something. I'm sorry, I took off I just couldn't handle being alone with my thoughts for a while." Hermione was rambling. "Viktor has always been a sounding board for me. He helped me see that I was just being a paranoid, hormonal girl. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said with a sweet kiss after each "I'm sorry".

"Hermione, everything is fine. George and I have just been planning some new products to debut and something special for the wedding. I just want everything to be perfect for you." Fred half lied. "I had to stay busy. I don't want to keep my hands off you, but we would both be even more frustrated than we already are. I can't wait until after the wedding, when we are allowed to you know again."

"I love you, Fred. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you and grow old with you and have our babies."

"Hermione, you are everything for me, everything that I need. I love you. I can't wait to be able to hold you in my arms anytime I want and for as long as I want."

"There is something I need to tell you before we go too much further. I'm pregnant." Hermione whispered.

Fred's mind began to race:_ A BABY! _

_They weren't even married yet, not for another month and a half. They haven't been able to have sex in two months. They wouldn't be able to have sex again until after the official ceremony. The store wasn't re-opened yet. But they were almost completely restocked with potions and tricks. George could handle the shop… for a few days… with the help of their family, significant others, friends, and Verity's help. Both the Ministries will be pissed about rushing the wedding ceremony and everything else that goes with it. Scratch that, who in the hell cares about them._

_His Hermione, his love, his wife was going to have his baby!_

_Bloody Fucking Hell, he was going to be a daddy!_

_Holy Shite! He was going to be a, a __**SINGLE **__daddy!_

_Hermione is going to miss everything. She would never know their child. She would not see it smile or laugh or cry. She wouldn't find out if it would have the infamous Weasley red hair. She couldn't sing it lullabies to help it fall asleep or read it stories upon stories upon stories. Their little girl or boy would never know exactly how amazing and brilliant its mum was._

Even while he was thinking all of these things, he could feel his body reacting to Hermione's stare. The tiny hairs on his arms were standing on end as his entire skin was alive and tingling under the intensity of her eyes. The pure excitement written all over her face was causing his dick to stir. He knew the spells would shut off those stirrings as soon as they touched, but he was enjoying them while he could. He could re-awaken these feelings again later, using the memories he was about to make.

Even though she had done a contraceptive spell and she was going to leave him because of it not working, he had to show her he was excited that they created a life together. He felt a little awkward as he leaned forward to kiss her. Her eyes widened in surprise because Fred hadn't moved in the ten minutes since she had whispered to him that she was pregnant.

He skimmed his lips over hers, the heat of his breath teasing her, making her tremble.

"You smell like flowers, like rain and sunshine and springtime," he said, as if in awe of that fact, and then, he tilted his head and captured her lips. She felt the press of his lips on hers, the feel of him close to her, and his body heat mingling with her own and could only wonder at the feelings coursing through her body. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed, and she just let herself enjoy this.

A soft, deep moan escaped Fred's mouth that seemed to travel down her body and settle right between her legs. She gasped and felt his arms wrap around her and pull her close against his hard chest as his lips continued their gentle assault of her own, and his tongue now took advantage of her open lips. Hermione felt herself sway a bit at the touch of his tongue, and now the throbbing between her legs was almost unbearable and seemed to radiate back up along every nerve in her body. It was astounding, powerful, and she felt alive and fully loved.

Now one hand of his was gently tugging the messy ponytail out off her hair, pulling it free so that it fell around her shoulders, long and wavy. She was gripping the sides of his shirt, and then began to slide them slowly up his back. She could hear a sound of approval from Fred as she skimmed her fingers over his taut back muscles. He seemed to want to kiss her forever, and she allowed him. He finally, with his breathing ragged, pulled his lips from hers and gazed at his wife with wide eyes.

"Hermione, love, your lips." He skimmed his thumb across her bottom lip, and she let out an unsteady breath. He leaned in, and his lips met hers again in a soft, sweet fleeting kiss.

His eyes now traveled over her face and down the length of her hair lying across her delicate shoulders. He picked up a curling strand of it and played with it in his fingers.

"Your hair- my God, this hair of yours. It's enough to make a man weep." He stroked his hand over her scalp and downs through its long length. He simply placed his hands on her waist as his dark eyes held hers in contemplation.

"Hermione" Fred breathed. "Despite, you know, I want you so bad right now."

Hermione surprised him with a giggle. "I'm sorry." She gasped. "It's not you, Fred, I love you and I really want you, too. But there are a couple of things I need to tell you about what's going on."

Fred looked down, trying to hide the look of fear that he knew was flashing in his eyes. It had been a few days of being with her and seeing her, but avoiding her at the same time. Everyone decided that he should be the one to tell Hermione what could happen if she got pregnant. Now that he knew she already was, it was too late. Maybe with what she just said, maybe she already knew.

"Once I suspected that I was pregnant, I did some research on pregnancy mixed with spells. There is surprisingly not a lot out there to research." Hermione started to ramble. "But Professor McGonagall let me into the restricted section of the Hogwarts library. That's where I found the perfect book. It helped me figure out why the contraceptive spell didn't work and why I am having almost the opposite of most women's pregnancy symptoms."

_Hogwarts Library Restricted Section! Why in the bloody hell did none of us think of that! Harry and Ron should have thought of that since they constantly heard for six years 'I am off to the library.' from Hermione._

"So, what? How? When? What?" Fred sputtered, then just opened and closed his mouth like a fish several times.

Hermione quickly kissed him lightly on the nose. "You know, I don't think that I have ever seen you speechless before." With a small smile and a wink, "I think it is kind of cute."

"Well, that is exactly what I want to be to my wife, cute." Fred mumbled under his breath.

"So, I bet Konstantin didn't even know that if you try to use a contraceptive spell and one of the people having sex has had the Спяща красавица or Любовта лекува любов, it has the opposite effect. Maybe he does know, maybe that is why he told Ernie and Hannah to go to a muggle doctor to get their protection." Hermione was rambling to try to ignore the fact that Fred's recent kiss still had her heart racing. Unfortunately, it was sending her blood racing to an already sensitive area. After shifting in her seat and giggling again, she continued "Also, I found out that there is more than one type of the Спяща красавица curse. I'm definitely hoping for one over the other two, but I think you and I should go together to talk to Konstantin tomorrow."

"Um, Okay." _How am I going to warn him?_ "Well, if we are going to do that tomorrow, we need to get you back to the too many last names house tonight."

After apparating to Tonks' house, Fred held her tight. "Love, everything will be figured out. I give my word."

"Yes, the word of a Weasley twin is one of the most solemn oaths in the world."

"Hilarious!"With a quick, but passionate kiss, Fred whispered "Good Night" and was gone.

Fred landed right outside of Number 12 Grimmuald Place and burst through the door. "Where is everyone? Is Konstantin here?"

"I am still here, Fred. Vat is vrong?" Konstantin answered quickly, calling down from the library.

"How many versions of this Спяща красавица curse are there exactly?"

"There are two versions that I remember. Vhy?"

"Well, my lovely wife, who just happens to be two months pregnant, just told me that there are three versions."

The library that was filled with almost his entire family, Harry, Viktor, and Hristofor collectively said "Shite!" which was answered by Ginny yelling "Language!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note~<em>

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter… Let me know what you think!_

_~DuckiBelle_


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter except the Sleeping Beauty Curse and the Krum twins, Konstantin and Hristofor._

_The Bulgarian was helpfully translated at translation2. paralink translations. asp (without the spaces)_

CHAPTER 10

"Vell, Mrs. Malfoy, some new information has come to light." Hristofor said with a small smirk on his face as he entered her cell. "Vith this new information, I vas able to negotiate a contract for you to return to England and away from our wonderful accents you seem to adore." He last bit he stated with utter sarcasm.

He had loved the negotiations with the Bulgarian and British Ministers of Magic. He, his brothers, Harry, and the Weasley's had, for lack of a better word, kidnapped the men and bound them to chairs, forcing them to listen. Even though Hermione still had the book with the new spells specifics, the men that love her were able to convince the men of authority. The Bulgarian Minister was slightly harder to convince, but under threat of all the Krums pulling their support, he cracked.

"This is a one time offer. If you refuse, you vill stay in this dank hole vith only the contact of a house-elf. Do you understand, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa Malfoy was eager to return to England, but she was wary of the questions that would she was going to be asked. As a stall tactic, she asked, "Will I be shipped off to Azkaban or to Malfoy Manor for home confinement?"

"Neither." He replied with a sneaky smile. "You vill be sent to a newly constructed, magical section of a _**muggle**_ prison."

* * *

><p>"But… But… But… Huh?" was all Fred could get out for a full ten minutes while everyone else sat in stunned silence. None of the men, who had been working tirelessly to save Hermione, could believe the woman who had put them all in this predicament was going to get her way. Fred finally finished his thoughts and questions, "Why? Why? Why? Does that evil, evil Bitch get what she wants?"<p>

"I can't believe that she will only be a short apparation away from the shop in London. I mean she will only be about 6.5 kilometers away from Diagon Alley and the shop." George said adding to his twin's Why's.

Hermione could slightly understand why the twins were so shocked, but still not knowing the amount of work, she didn't understand fully. She knew that since she was pregnant, Fred couldn't have been cursed with the Спяща красавица version that would make Fred well, sterile. Even that thought made her blush where she was hiding.

All she could do was believe in Narcissa Malfoy's good, decent side. Narcissa had saved Harry in the Forbidden Forrest. She had not truly fought at the end of the final battle. She made an Unbreakable Vow to keep Draco safe. She seems to have done everything in her life to protect her son. Knowing the protection she gave Draco; Hermione didn't think Narcissa would take a mother or father away from a child, right?

With that almost firm thought in her head, she snuck back up the Burrow stairs and came back down noisily.

Fred slid out of the sitting room with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well, well, well. Where did you and Ginny sneak off to?"

"Oh, no where really, we were just up in her room discussing some wedding things." She replied. "There are so many different things to do for a Bulgarian wedding. Tonks is going to have fun kneading the dough tomorrow. Do you think George can create the wedding banner? I don't want anything stupid or tacky looking."

"He'll put it together just fine, love. Besides, I thought everything for the wedding was all set." He said with a thoughtful quality in his voice. "I mean we had almost everything picked out and planned; even with moving it up by a month and a half, it shouldn't be too hard to make it work. Plus, we had a long enough meeting with Brandi Lozzy."

"What is with that voice and face, Mr. Wealsey? I thought you liked Brandi. She is really helpful and had approved almost all of your pranks for the reception. She is very cute and sweet, but not to the point your teeth fact hurt. Lastly, you loved the fact that she and I share the same sense of humor."

"I liked her all right. I liked her right up until I found out Ron fancies her and asked her to our wedding as his date." Fred grumbled in to her hair as he pulled her into his arms. She could only giggle into his chest.

Suddenly, something hit Fred, "You're avoiding my question, soon-to-be-ex Ms. Granger. You weren't up there discussing the wedding with Ginny." Hermione froze and tensed in his arms. "You two were hiding from all of us men to plan your hen party!"

George was amazingly able to hold in his laughter at the beet red blush that instantly appeared on Hermione's face. Thankfully, Fred and Hermione left a short time later for Diagon Alley to pick up their wedding attire and rings.

"George, calm down now and focus. Look at Hristofor. There is more." Bill chastised.

"You are right, Bill." Hristofor started his stress showing at the more pronounced accent in his voice. "She agreed that she vill tell us all information and ansver any question, but she has one condition."

"Give her whatever she wants! Damn it! I almost lost Fred: hell, I did lose him for seven days. I am NOT going to let him lose Hermione or himself to grief. I will not stand by and let that happen. Not now, that the war is over and he is happier than I have ever seen." George exclaimed, jumping up ranting and raving. "Don't listen to Kingsley. Just give the Bitch what she wants!"

Konstantin placed his hand on the young British wizard's shoulder to attempt calm him. "Kingsley and our minister agreed to her term as long as you and Hermione are willing."

Oliver and Charlie weren't the only ones to glance around confused by Konstantin's words, but once they met each other's eyes they understood. With their previous teammate relationship, the two men had grown very close, almost to the point of admitting love.

"You can't do that to the lass. She is strang and smart, but ye vill send her straight to St. Mungo's for shock." Oliver said, trying to protect the girl he had come to admire.

"She can do it." Bill stated sadly. "She can do it with George there with her."

"But can George do it?" George asked quietly.

* * *

><p>Fred was waiting just outside Madame Malkins while Hermione was having a final fitting for her wedding dress. She wanted to make sure the small bump that had appeared on her stomach the morning before wouldn't show through her dress. He didn't care if it showed or not or if they were in t-shirts and jeans; he just wanted to marry her.<p>

Hermione was smiling as she stepped out of the change room in the shop. Her wedding dress was perfect; it was fitted enough to be elegant, classic, and just a bit sexy, but it wasn't so tight that you saw her newest baby curve. While waiting for Madame Malkins to wrap up her dress, she looked out the window to see Cho Chang, well actually, Dudley and Cho Dursley walking hand in hand past the shop.

After turning back to the window from giving Madame Malkin Tonks address to send her dress, she spotted trouble. The Greengrass sisters were surrounding her Fred. Daphne and Astoria, two of the largest flirts at Hogwarts, were blatantly flirting with Fred. Hermione was very glad that she can think quickly on her feet.

"Oh, Fred! Your shop is simple brilliant. When will you open you again? You and your brother are just so smart..." Astoria started.

Daphne continued with, ", and handsome. I heard how amazing you were in that last little fight at Hogwarts."

"Uh, thanks, but you could have seen how amazing I was if you had chosen to stay and fight."

Astoria tried to skip over his last comment, "I heard the magic you used during the fight was so powerful that you slept for a week."

"Not quite." Fred said a little flustered.

It was at that exact second Hermione decided to make herself known and did it by wrapping her arms He immediately responded by putting his arms around her waist as she pulled him down to her. She began to kiss him slowly and passionately. He pulled her closer to him as she ran her tongue along his lower lip. She then pulled back and kissed his nose lightly with a small giggle. At that moment, he was slightly at peace with the no erection while touching Hermione rule of the spell.

"Thanks for waiting for me, love. My wedding dress looks amazing. Now, I need to go lingerie shopping." Hermione giggled at Daphne, Astoria and Fred's dropped jaws. "Fred, you know I love looking nice for you. But I do have one question for you, would you like me to get something that is just plain fun and flirty or something that shows off my new baby bump and curves?" She asked as she looked shyly down to her full, pregnancy breasts.

Fred, hoping he was going along with Hermione's plan, said "Excuse us, ladies. I think I need to go prove to my bride that I prefer in nothing at all." With a wink, he apparated them to the Burrow.

When they appeared laughing hysterically, they found George heaving into some bushes next to the make-shift quidditch pitch.

"Hey, mate. Did Ginny try cooking again?" Fred asked walking over to him, still slightly laughing.

George looked up dejectedly at his twin and Hermione. "No, Fred. It's time." He didn't want to continue after Fred started shaking his no, but he had to. Hermione was looking back and forth between the twins in confusion. "We have to tell her. The bloody woman will give answers if she and I will visit her."

Fred was still shaking his head no, but Hermione gentle put her hands on either side of his face. "Love, tell me what's wrong. What do I need to know? What haven't been telling me? Who is this bloody woman I have to visit?"

He couldn't answer. He didn't know how to tell her. He just pulled her close and whisked her off. He had to save her from the knowledge, if only for a few hours.

"Wait just one bloody moment!" Hermione yelled. "Fred Wealsey, take me back. Take me back right now!"

They had just landed in a secluded section of the beach where Fred had brought her for their first date. Fred had deftly pulled her wand from her before she had backed away from him.

"Mione." Dirty look. Fred raised his eyebrows. "Love." Dirtier look.

"Hermione, I won't take you back to the Burrow until I've said my piece. Sit down, shut it, and listen. I need to say a few things to you, just to you." Fred said trying to calm and relax his witch. "Before you hear what Konstantin and Hristofor have to say, I want you to know, well, I need you to know exactly how I feel."

Hermione's interest was piqued, but she was still extremely angry. She had suspected before, but now she knew that both her adopted, magical families were keeping some major news and information from her. She had thought she could read Harry like a book, but it seemed he was in on the deceit himself. But at the moment, she was especially pissed that Fred had taken her wand preventing her from apparating back and getting that information. She decided to play along just to get things over with and sat down in the sand with her legs crossed under her and her arms folded over her chest.

"Fine! Go ahead. I'm listening."

"You truly are feisty, aren't you?"

"You are forgetting I know how to do some rather nasty hexes wandlessly, aren't you?"

"Fair enough, I'll start." Fred said nervously. "Hermione, I love you. I don't know how often I've thought about saying that or actually said it, but it's not enough. I need you to know that I love you. And it hasn't been just since May. I've admired and loved you for years. I wanted to kick Viktor's ass at the Yule Ball, if that gives you any indication."

Even though she was still upset, she couldn't let Fred be completely open and vulnerable without rescuing him from the scared look on his face. "I know, Fred. I know you love me. If you didn't love me, you wouldn't be keeping something that you think will shock or hurt or scare me. I love you, too, but you can't protect me from everything. If we are going to be as happy and last as long as your parents, we can't keep secrets." Hermione said in exasperation. "Now, stop dancing around the information and tell me what you don't want me to know."

"I wish I could protect you from everything that could hurt you, especially my dancing."

"Fred," she said finally uncrossing her arms. After crawling over to him sitting slumped in the sand, she cupped his face in her hands. "I know you do and I like that you want to protect me. I can tell you are getting eaten up inside by whatever you are trying to hide."

"Mione, can't we just sit here? Can't we just enjoy the last of the sun and the sunset?"

She moved back away from him and his beginning to roam hands, "No! No cuddling until you tell me what you've been hiding."

Fred shook his head, watching her closely. The sun was setting, and her eyes were as bright as the final flecks of amber rays in the sky, her hair framed by the light. He groaned and placed his head in his hands. Somehow, this had gotten completely out of his control.

After rubbing his face a few times, he looked up to see her eyes boring into his. The things he saw in her eyes at that moment were almost more than he could handle. Her chocolate eyes held comfort, warmth, but above those, an everlasting knowledge of the truth. She knew everything and was just waiting for him to confirm it.

She looked down at the man sitting before her, the man who had gone through what had to be one of the three worst parts of that final battle. He was awake the entire time. Awake, listening to the sound of his family mourning him, listening to his brother's screams, his mother's tears, and Bellatrix teasing his mother about his death.

"Fred, just say it." She said with compassion filling her voice. "Here, I'll even help you start. The other guys and I were bloody idiotic gits. We thought you couldn't handle anything, even though you were the only person to stick by and survive the past seven years standing right next to famous Harry Potter even when he was on the lamb for several months. And even though you spent countless hours with a Horcrux around your neck, hearing how dumb you are, how ugly you are," She didn't even try to stop the tears as they began streaming down her face. "How almost the entire wizarding world wants you dead, how you are failing your best friend, and how the two men you have had feelings for have always preferred others." She said the last bit so quietly that he almost didn't hear it.

"I like that you have had feelings for me. I just wish I had known" He whispered back before lightly kissing her. "I always thought you didn't see George and me as anything more than misbehaving pranksters. I'm sorry you feel that we didn't think you were good enough to handle this. Harry kept trying to get us to tell you, but we all shot him down. We reasoned with him that you've had to deal with so much the past couple of years and now with planning a wedding… you didn't need that added, possibly unnecessary, stress. I am definitely blaming _the boy who forgot his pseudo sister's favorite place in the entire world is the Hogwarts Library_, for not thinking of looking there."

"Are you and George going to come up with _the boy who blank_ names for Harry the rest of his life?" Hermione questioned giggling.

"If it keeps making you smile, most definitely! I'd do anything to get a smile on your face." Fred said smiling and caressing her cheek for a moment before becoming serious again. "You know all three versions of the Спяща красавица inside and out, don't you?"

"Yes, as you said there is nothing like the Hogwarts' library."

"Well, we can forget about the one where I end up sterile." He said placing a light hand on the small bump on her stomach. "I know that you have figured out that us gits, I believe you called us, have been researching the version where you die when you give me a child. Did you know where?" With her blush, he knew she did. "You are allowed inside the wards at Harry's, why didn't you just pop in and bust us?"

Hermione lowered her gaze and mumbled her answer.

Fred lifted her face so her eyes met his. "Love, you're going to have to do better than that."

"I didn't want to be right. Okay?" She said, a little too loudly and throwing her hands in the air. "I wanted to believe that you were planning an elaborate way to embarrass me at the wedding. I didn't want to believe you were sitting around thinking about me dying. I didn't want to see pity on your face or for you to at all feel guilty if you could not find a solution."

"Hermione, I love you. I understand your reasoning. I tried not thinking about you dying, I was trying to make sure you lived. I even went to see a muggle doctor about a vasectomy before I found out you were already pregnant. I don't pity you at all, you must understand that. I don't, I love you and I am very grateful that you were willing to take the risk of dying to bring me back."

All Hermione could do was stare at him with pure love, awe, and tears in her eyes.

"Do you understand, Love?" She nodded as the tears streamed down her face. "Okay, now that is out of the way. Want to shag?" He got want he wanted, her to laugh.

They sat cuddled together on the beach with Hermione's now infamous jar of blue flames until the rest of the beach was empty.

Fred knew she was still feeling upset and hurt, but he wanted to make her feel beautiful. To make her feel the way he saw her. He pressed his face into her hair, taking in the scent of her shampoo. He kissed at her collarbone that jutted just enough to make her beautifully angled.

"I hope you kept the card of that muggle doctor."

His head jerked up from where it was nuzzled against her neck. "Why? You're already pregnant."

"Because if I'm right about Narcissa Malfoy, we may just need that doctor's help if we don't want those twenty kids Konstantin joked about."

"I take it that it is time to go talk to good old, Konnie."

* * *

><p>A ragged crew was lounging around the Burrows sitting room waiting for Fred and Hermione to appear. Ginny and Molly were continually refilling tea or firewhiskey mugs, while Tonks was keeping busy passing out pieces of pie.<p>

Katie Bell was sitting next to George on the sitting room loveseat holding a cool rag to his head. She had quit encouraging him to eat several hours ago. She whispered in his ear. "George, they will be back very soon. Look at the clock, it says they're traveling."

Harry, who had just pulled Ginny down to sit with him on the floor in front of the slightly older couple, jerked his head toward the clock. "Huh, when did that happen?"

"What are you talking about, you four?" Bill said with a bored tone.

"The clock! Look at the clock."

The entire group sat mesmerized as Fred's and a new hand with Hermione's face moved from traveling to join the rest of the Weasley clans, Katie, and Harry's clock hands at home on Molly's infamous family clock. Hermione and Fred walked in the room to everyone still staring at it.

"Fred, I think they are just now noticing my hand that has been there since May."

Fred chuckled at everyone's surprise. "It's nice to see Harry added tonight, now that he and Ginny are sitting together in front of the clock for the first time since he proposed."

Harry turned a violent shade of red, but jumped up to hug his best friend. "Are we still ok? Or do you hate us for not telling you?"

"Only a little." She replied with a smirk. He squeezed her tighter after hearing the sarcasm in her voice.

"Okay. Okay. Are we all done being fascinated by the clock? I think we have some wedding day business to discuss." Bill said clearing his throat.

"What's to discuss?" Fred said lunching himself onto George and Katie's laps. "We wake up. Unfortunately dress up. I marry my beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent wife." He continued pulling Hermione down to him. "Then, we have some fun! Right?"

"I wish, mate." George said in the quiet, dejected tone he had been using since he heard the news. "Hermione and I have to go to London in the morning before the wedding."

"I don't remember Brandi saying anything about the bride and the best man running away together right before the wedding." Hermione said with a teasing smile, not noticing Fred had become pale at his twin's words and tone.

"It is not for Brandi or the Bulgarians." Tonks said as she helped Hermione off of the pile of people on the loveseat and onto a chair near the fireplace. "And you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Tonks, you are scaring me. I think that after everything that has happened since I turned Phil Copeland's hair bright blue for trying to kiss me when I was ten, I can handle anything else."

"All you did was change his hair blue?" Ginny giggled.

"Well, his parents discovered it was bright, almost neon blue after the firemen got him down off of his roof."

"That's my wife. Scary, but brilliant. If we have a little girl, she better do the same or send him even further away." Fred joked, suddenly behind her. He squatted down and said to her stomach, "Do you hear me in there! If you're a girl and a boy comes near you, send him away, far away!"

Tonks smiled and continued the joke, "Just don't send Teddy too far. I kind of like him. It's good that I don't have to worry about you changing his hair color though." George even cracked a smile at that one.

Arthur, Bill, Hristofor, and Konstantin, were getting frustrated. Things that needed to be said and finally brought into the open were being ignored. The four men looked at each other from their various points around the room.

Attempting to bring the conversation around, Hristofor said, "If everyone is just going to relax to relax, I vill pop over to Kingsley and tell him 'deal is off'. Nacissa vill be happy back in Bulgaria. I feel bad for house-elves that will have to take care of her though."

"You're right, between Fred whisking her away and everyone else using toddler gloves with her it's not going to be resolved anytime soon. If we can't even tell her about the deal, then we can't expect her to make a decision before it is too late."

"What deal?" Hermione yelled, and then turned on Fred. "I thought you were going to tell me everything. How could you lie to me like that?"

Konstantin came over and pulled her into a crushing hug, considering she looked like she was about to hex some important bits of Fred off. He whispered in her ear, "Focus, Hermione, focus. He didn't know anything."

George slowly walked over and pulled Hermione from Konstantin's arms and into his. "Come on, wife-in-law. I think you would rather talk this over with delightfully handsome me than these gentleman." Then, he steered her out into the garden.

He didn't start talking right away, but began de-gnoming the garden.

"Why do the men in my life avoid talking to me by throwing gnomes?"

"We have to pay a visit to someone before the wedding. You might not like it or want to do it, but we have to do it. If you want to survive and keep Fred from doing anything dumber than normal, you're not going to fight me about going."

"Okay, I understand, George. Who are we going to see?"

"We're going to a muggle prison to see Narcissa Malfoy." George said in a hesitant voice. Then, he yelled "She fainted again!" as he carried her into the house.

* * *

><p>Fred had run upstairs to his room when his twin took Hermione outside. He couldn't stand the tension in the crowded sitting room. He set to work on one of the many pranks that he and George were planning for the wedding. He had been working so intensely that he didn't even know Hermione had fainted again until she was already awake again.<p>

"Fredrick Wealsey!" His mum yelled as she threw open his bedroom door. "Why did you not feed Hermione today? She hadn't eaten since lunch and it is now almost ten in the evening. She is carrying your child. You must become more responsible."

After sitting sheepishly listening to his mother's rant for a few moments, he ran down the stairs to find everyone, especially Hermione, crowded around the dining table. He tapped George on the shoulder and took his seat at the table.

"Well, it looks you have plenty of food to choose from now." He said gesturing to the huge feast spread out making the table groan.

Fred and George were trying to find something to completely relax after getting Hermione fed and off the sleep at the Tonks-Krum-Lupin house. George convinced Fred to do something that they hadn't done since their early years of Hogwarts, sleeping out under the stars.

"Fred, you can truly relax now. I think my wife-in-law is right. She and I had a nice little talking while I was forcing food in her before you came downstairs. The only thing you have to worry about now is dealing with a muggle doctor when you two decide to stop having little Wealseys. Well, you do have to worry about not screwing up her wedding; she'd maim you for that one."

"Do you really think that is what Mrs. Malfoy will tell you when you and Hermione go see her before the wedding?"

George turned on to his side. "Now, that both sides have all decided to share what they knew, I'm sure of it."

The two brothers, who most considered one for most of their lives, spent the rest of the night cracking jokes and finally getting some much needed sleep. That is until Ginny woke them up by nudging them with her toes in the morning. The twins moaned and groaned while stretching to work out the kinks and aches in their bodies.

"You idiots!" Ginny laughed. "Didn't you ever realize that Mum always put a cushioning charm on the ground whenever any one of us slept outside?"

"No, obviously not."George grumbled. "Why didn't you tell us last night?"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us? I thought we were your favorite brothers!" Fred whined and groaned. "Well, we'll just have to remember that for next time or for when Teddy, Victoire, and whoever Hermione and I bring to the brood camp out."

* * *

><p>"Fred, George, darlings, I love having you helping me in the kitchen, but why are you?" Molly asked that afternoon as she turned to hand Fred another layer of the cake.<p>

"Mum, Fred is getting married tomorrow."

"George is going to be getting married soon." Fred said. Then, under his breath added, "As soon as he realizes that I already gave Katie the ring he bought for her that had been hidden underneath the loose board in the floor."

After smacking Fred in the back of the head, George continued, "Yeah, Mum, we're adults now and starting families of our own."

"We just want to spent time with you." Fred said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"That's sweet, dears, but it is not the truth." She said wiping some flour off of Fred's nose. "Why are you really here in my kitchen when you are just a couple of hours away from your stag party?"

George placed his arm on top of his twin's arm wrapped around their mother's shoulders, "Should we tell her?"

"We better or she'll destroy the cake and make another…"

"Plain…"

"Boring wedding cake…"

"While we are at the stag party tonight."

Two minutes later, Fred exploded the four layer cake, plus icing, all over the kitchen.

"Looks like I have to make a new cake anyways." Molly chuckled. "Write me down the spells you want in the cake. I'll do them while you are gone."

Both twins stared at their mum though the cake and icing smeared on their faces. "Who are you and what have you done with our mum?" They asked together, loudly.

"You two didn't get your mischievous ways from your father. I had older brothers you know and I'm quite good at charms."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is them, Oliver?" Fred asked.<p>

"Mate, for the hundredth time, knock on the door." Oliver said slapping him on the back. "Remember this is a surprise for Hermione, yours wife. Also, it would not be better if I told them because I am Scottish and we are in Scotland."

Fred responded, "Okay, okay, I got it. Their names are Wendell and Monika Wilkins, right?"

For the ninth time, every one of the guys there answered "YES!"

George linked his arm with Fred's. "No time like the present."

"Like a band-aid."

As Fred and George approached the front door, they were shocked when Monika Wilkins opened the door. "Oliver, dear, I was beginning to think you were never going to bring all those friends you mentioned by."

Oliver stepped around the twins to hug her. "I told that it might take time, but I bring them to you. This is Fred and George Weasley and these are their brothers Bill, Percy, and Ron. This is Harry Potter and Lee Jordan. These are the Krum brothers: Konstantin, Hristofor, and Viktor. This is my Charlie." He said as he ushered them into the house. Wrapping an arm around Monika's waist, Oliver said, "I promise these are good men, like my family. We will help you find what is missing."

"Gentlemen, this is Wendell." Monika said gesturing to her husband, who was sitting in a wheelchair next to the fireplace in the sitting room. "He is fine. It was just a small accident; he was hit by some strange colored lightening about sixth months ago."

They men were shocked, but quickly overcame it and introduced themselves to the man.

"So, this is why you kept them a secret?" Charlie asked. "This is where you have been coming for an hour or so after practice for the past four weeks. How could you keep this from us, from me?"

"The Wilkins moved here in June. My mother noticed them because they looked so much like that girl in the Prophet. They said they just felt like it was time to leave Australia and come back to Europe. My mother, my sister, and I have been working on them. I had a conversation with Kingsley, and for her, he waved the statute of secrecy. We have been introducing them to magic. We were doing this as fast as we could, so she can see them before, well, you know what we thought would happen. If Konstantin and Hristofor are willing, they are ready."

Monika spoke again, "Oliver, who is this she you are always talking about?"

"You find out in just few minutes, I promise. First, Hristofor needs to perform that spell on you that I explained."

Hristofor stood and asked Monika to stand next to her husband. He, also, had the other men move to be behind him.

Just before he said the spell, Monika yelled "Wait! There is someone in the kitchen. Addison, come out here."

Addison, Oliver's older sister, came out of the kitchen and apologized. "Sorry, guys. I know you were here, but I was having too much fun dancing to music. Monika, you are right, Dean Martin is amazingly fun."

"Moving on Addison, it is time we speak freely." Oliver whined like a true younger brother. To the guys, he said, "Keep your eyes off the lass, all of you have someone to go home to."

"Not me!" Viktor said breathlessly as he watched her leave.

"Moving on, Addison go home!"

"See you at the wedding, lads."

After she left, Hristofor squared his shoulders and cried, "Памет възвръщаемост за друг" (Memory Return for Another)

"Maybe you should have told her to sit." Harry said sarcastically as he and Ron carefully lifted Monika to the couch.

"Quiet, you two, I am trying to fix her dad's back." Konstantin hissed.

In the few seconds of quiet after Konstantin finished his healing spell work, there were several clicks of Mr. Granger's spine realigning to fall perfectly back into place and the gathered men breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Lee, my mum and sister should be at their house right up the hill. Go make sure they are preparing to come and sit with the Grangers after Fred finishes telling them what must be said." Oliver commanded. In answer to his friends' questioning faces, "They will have their old memories of her growing up and some of you, but they will have the memories from Australia and of my family here in Scotland."

"Any guess as to when they will wake up?" George inquired.

Fred continued with "Yeah, I would like to know how much time I have before I have to tell them that I am marrying their only daughter and she's up the duff."

Then, a gasp was heard from Mrs. Granger, who had just woken up with her memory fully intact.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, the group was in the Red Lion pub in SoHo, London and Fred was drowning himself in pints and pints of bitters.<p>

"I just blurted it out! It might have been better if I had written 'I shagged and knocked up your daughter that you forgot about for a year!' in the sky with one of those muggle airplane thingies." Fred yelled.

"Fred, quiet down!" Bill drunkenly chastised. "No MLE at stag parties. Very bad, big down."

"You, Brits, can't hold your liquor!" Viktor laughed as he slid off his bar stool.

"Mrs. Granger will never like me now." Fred whined.

George, who was nursing only his second pint because he had an important morning coming, sat laughing and said, "She told you to call her Jane and the both gave you a hug. She even asked some questions about her on the way grandchildren."

"And Hermione…" Fred Continued. "My Hermione is going to hex me until the baby is born."

"It's not that bad, mate." Ron said laughing remembering being attacked by a flock of peaking birds Hermione had conjured to attack him their sixth year.

"She taught Ginny that bat bogey hex, didn't she? Who knows what else she can do to me!" Fred continued loudly, earning shut it's from the others.

"Ask Kingsley what she can do." Harry offered.

"Why ask Kingsley?" Fred wondered.

"A few weeks ago, she gave him a list of spells she created while we were on the run. Some of them even helped to fortify the new prison. The next week he offered her a position at the Ministry high up in the Spell Creation and Control department." Harry explained.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She told him that she would give him her answer after your honeymoon. She wants to know your and my opinions. You've been so consumed with other things that she didn't want to bug you." Harry continued. "I think that she shouldn't do it. She doesn't trust the Ministry yet. She's better off being a mom and creating things on her own or with you and George."

Fred had consumed so much alcohol, he shouted (to the muggle pub), "I am marrying one powerfully brilliant, creative witch." If that wasn't enough to raise suspicions, he set off a few fireworks with his wand.

After the MLE and Obliviators finished wrapping things up at the pub, the drunken group walked to a side alley, where the really drunk were taken via side-apparation to the make-shift quidditch field at the Burrow.

They immediately realized they weren't alone. There were several females, mainly their girlfriends rolling on the ground laughing.

Thirty minutes and a passionate snog later, Fred lay down on his pillow that thankfully still smelled like his soon-to-be-wife with a smile. He laughed at his thoughts of all the ways he had been incredibly stupid for the past day or so.

He, also, smiled at the thought tomorrow he would be married and be able to be with his wife for as long as she lives.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note~<em>

_This one was a bit easier to re-edit. Let me know what you think._

_~DuckiBelle_


	11. Chapter 10 B

_I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter except the Sleeping Beauty Curse and the Krum twins, Konstantin and Hristofor._

_The Bulgarian was helpfully translated at translation2. paralink translations. asp (without the spaces)_

CHAPTER 11

Hermione woke up extremely excited, nervous, and full. She chuckled at the memories of Fred of Fred feeding her strawberries.

"_Okay, Fred, I've eaten! You can stop feeding me now."_

"_But I have to make up for not feeding you yesterday. Plus, the more red food I feed you the redder our little ones hair will be."_

She knew he was joking. She was just a sucker for letting him take care of her. He, also, was feeling guilty for being the reason she fainted again.

After showering and getting ready for the morning, she went downstairs to find Tonks and Teddy. She found them in the kitchen, relaxing. Teddy was bouncing in his seat on the island with his mum sitting on a stool at his feet, drinking her tea. Strangely, there was another mug of half drunk tea sitting on the counter across from her.

"Tonks, I know the Krum guys are at work so who does this tea belong to?"

"Well, it is mine." A Scottish voice said from behind her.

She jumped and whipped around, startled to see Oliver leaning against the kitchen doorframe. She quickly recovered and enveloped him in a hug. "Oliver, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at a Puddlemere practice?"

"Practice is this afternoon. This morning is occupied with taking you somewhere."

"Okay, can I get something to eat first?"

"Uh, no, believe me, there will be plenty of food available."

She quickly kissed Teddy, hugged Tonks, and the odd pair apparated away.

"New rule, no more side-along apparation for me. Pregnancy and not being in control of my destination don't mix, I guess." She continued unconsciously rubbing her small baby bump while she looked around at where they had landed. "Where are we, Oliver?"

"Woodcutter's Cottage, my family's home. My mom has wanted to meet you for years." At her questioning look, he continued, "You were the first girl I had ever written home about. What you did in my seventh year during the Hufflepuff quidditch match in that horrid weather was amazing in my opinion. She said that any girl that can catch my eye deserves a hug and a feast."

"There's no need for that. It was just one little spell."

He started walking her toward the front door. "That's not the only reason for you being here today though."

Just before entering the large cottage, Hermione looked down the lane to a slightly smaller cottage. Staring at that particular home gave her a surprising, pleasant sense of longing.

Once inside the large cottage, she was amazed at the warm welcome of his mother and sister, Addison. She and Oliver were hugged and gushed over for several minutes until Hermione's stomach grumbled. They were quickly ushered to the table, where they were served a delicious brunch.

Hermione was glad to get away from all the craziness around Fred and her for a while, but was a little wary of the topic of conversation. All three members of the Wood family were inquiring about her childhood, specifically her parents.

Oliver stepped outside for a moment, while Hermione got one more hug from each of the women. During their short brunch, came to really admire these women.

"I know it is short notice, but I would love it if you two could come to my wedding tomorrow." She said while biting her lip. "Don't worry it isn't some big thing, it is going to be small and intimate. Plus Addison, I have someone for you to meet, as long as you don't mind men the same age as your younger brother."

"Oh, dear we would love, too."

"Sounds like fun. I can't wait to meet this guy!"

"Would you like to come out with a bunch of us girls for my hen party tonight?"

After exchanging a conspiratorial look with her mother, Addison declined.

Seconds later, Oliver came back in. Then, he and Hermione apparated separately back to Tonks.

Oliver only came in the house to say hello and a sandwich to eat before practice. Hermione went straight up stairs to pull an outfit together for that night and take a much needed nap.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up three hours later from her nap to find her hen party guest surrounding her bed. Ginny, Luna, Tonks, the Patil twins, Katie, Penelope, Fleur, Angelina, and Alicia were surrounding her bed in hot little dresses anxious for Hermione to be ready to go.<p>

"Please, please, I am begging all of you; tell me you that you only brought FOUR fig leaves. I don't think I can handle any more than that."

"Hermione, darling," Ginny said jumping on the bed, "my mum had seven kids even without the fig leaves. Maybe the leaves will double or triple that."

"That's it no party! I am not getting married to Fred!" Hermione yelled yanking her covers back over her head, but her friends were there for a party.

Tonks kneaded some of the traditional Bulgarian _Pitka dough. When she was done, she made everyone laugh because she was already slightly inebriated. "Now, you silly dough listen to me. I want you to rise really, really, really, really big. I want you to get so big that you cover the table. I want Hermione and Fred to have lots of kids for Teddy to play with, to have more than any other Weasley couple on history."_

"I wonder if George and the guys are having as much fun swinging an ax and making the banner." Ginny said with a Luna-like quality.

"Tell me, again, what does he have to?" Katie begged.

Hermione piped up "Let me grab to the paper."

_Wedding Banner:_ _The husband-to-be's best man must make the wedding banner. There is a great deal of ritual associated with the wedding banner. In a single ax stroke the pole for the banner must be chopped from a fruit-bearing tree and measure 6 feet long. An apple, _quince_, or an onion is then covered in foil and attached onto the top of the pole with a hand-woven handkerchief. Colorful ribbons, ivy, popcorn, _zdravets_ (a flower), chili peppers, and a _box-shrub_ adorn the wedding banner_.

"Wow, George has too create that without magic? You are putting a lot of trust in him." Katie said trying not to laugh at what her boyfriend was being put through.

"Molly made the handkerchief. I did tell Fred and George it had better be an apple on top, I can't stand onions right now."

Ginny started bursting with laughter. She tried to hold it in while saying, "Sorry, I just pictured Harry, Oliver, Lee, and all of my brothers holding on to the ribbons and ivy and popcorn strings while dancing around it like it is a May Pole." None of us could hold in our laughter then.

* * *

><p>Hermione was perched on the fuchsia curved couch drinking a drink that matched, a virgin raspberry daiquiri. Ginny flopped down beside her with her alcohol filled daiquiri followed by the rest of the group.<p>

"You know, Hermione, it is funny." Then she stopped talking.

A minute later, Hermione inquired, "Give it, Ginny. What's funny?"

"When you're pregnant and clearly not a virgin, you have to drink a drink that is!" Ginny explained, and then the whole group, including Hermione, joined in laughing.

Tonks took Ginny's drink and said, "Enough for you, soon-to-be-Mrs.-Potter."

After a couple moments of pouting and protesting, Ginny gave in and began pulling the gals around her up to join her on the dance floor. When they were all out on the dance floor of Studio Valbonne, the women forgot all their stresses and worries. Men kept coming up trying to join their party, but they were quickly rebuffed.

After a couple more hours of dancing and Ginny sneaking more drinks, Hermione was exhausted. The ladies decided it was time to retire to Tonks' house for phase three of the night.

When they left the dance club, all of their senses heightened and went on red alert, even in their drunken states. A short ways down the street they could see members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Obliviators working, Tonks, Angelina, and Alicia, were the first to set off toward the trouble at a run.

Hermione froze and Ginny put her arms around the older witch. She kept muttering, "Only me. Only me."

"Only me what, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Only I could have my hen party destroyed by the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Obliviators. Why didn't we just stay at Tonks' house and you order up those male strippers like Angelina suggested?" Hermione said with her eyes staring blankly at the chaos down the street.

Tonks, being an auror, was able to get some information out of a couple of the Obliviators she had worked with before. They group of ladies could hear her roaring with laughter. Even the horrified look on Hermione's face could not stop her from laughing when she came back to them.

"Hermione, I promise you'll laugh to when you find out what happened. But we need to go before we get caught. These guys said they would cover our exits. Ladies, to the Burrow!" Tonks said while holding her sides from laughing so hard.

Appearing in the make-shift quidditch pitch near the Burrow, Hermione rounded on Tonks. "Nymphadora, if you don't tell me right now why we apparated in the middle of the street after see the MLE and Obliviators, I will hex you so bad that the giant squid at Hogwarts will think you are his new girlfriend!"

"Hermy, calm down. It isn't at all as bad as you think. Your intelligent fiancé is really drunk and was screaming at the top of his lungs about you being a creative, brilliant, and powerful witch. Then, the genius set off fireworks with his wand." Tonks explained. Then, she breathlessly added, "He was blaming Harry for being all talkative and philosophical while drunk."

"That stupid git!" Hermione and Ginny yelled together before they burst out laughing.

Several minutes later the men of Fred's stag party arrived to find their women and their friends still rolling around on the ground laughing.

Fred knelt down next to Hermione's shaking form. "Hermione, what are you ladies doing here?"

After the ladies calmed down some from a fresh onslaught of laughter, Hermione pulled Fred all the way down to the ground with her. "I love you, Fred Weasley. Did you know that?"

Before he could answer, she kissed him. She had pressed her lips hard against his and then, begged for entrance by lightly nipping on his lower lip. He readily complied and his tongue rushed out to meet hers. They stayed wrapped together on the ground in their heated, passionate embrace for a long time.

After the rest of the two groups had gone to the Burrow's kitchen, had tea and returned, Tonks and Konstantin pried the couple apart.

"I know that's fun, mate, but it is time for her to go."

"Hermione, I know you want to stay, but remember after tomorrow you won't have to leave him ever again." Tonks said with a small smile.

Hermione turned back to Fred, who was still sitting on the ground, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Then, she whispered, "Mine are better!" and set off fireworks over his head.

Seconds before she apparated away, she heard him mutter, "Bloody Hell! Hers are better!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note~<em>

_Just a little side chapter! Let me know what you think._

_~DuckiBelle_


	12. Chapter 11

_I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter except the Sleeping Beauty Curse and the Krum twins, Konstantin and Hristofor._

_The Bulgarian was helpfully translated at translation2. paralink translations. asp (without the spaces)_

CHAPTER 11

"Hermione, it's time to wake up!" She heard sung though her very nice dream. She slowly, regretfully opened her eyes.

"Fred Weasley! What are you doing here? You are not supposed to see me until the wedding this evening!" Hermione cried as she pulled the sheet up over her head.

"Hermione, look at me. Pleeease!" He begged.

She peeked over the top of her sheet and laughed as he slid his fingers through his ear.

"George Weasley, you could have told me it was you!" She said smacking him on the arm as she sat up, but keeping the sheet covering her chest.

"My way is funnier. Besides do you think Tonks and Konnie would have let Freddie Boy up here?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. "I know for a fact not bloody likely. They already sent him away twice." He added with a smirk as he walked to her bedroom door. "Now it is time for you to get dressed and dressed nicely, woman. We have a prisoner to visit."

Hermione ran to the wardrobe and picked out a white button up dress shirt with a loose jersey knit flared shirt. She changed quickly, knowing she would definitely want a shower when they returned.

Then, she joined George in the kitchen for a breakfast muffin and a glass of juice that Tonks would not let her leave without having. George walked her out to the apparation point and they turned on the spot.

They walked up to the new hidden entrance of Holloway Prison. Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was there to greet them. "Hermione, George, you don't have to do this. We can try to find another way."

Hermione was firm. "Yes, I do have to do this. Fred is my husband. Colin, Romilda, Ernie, Hannah, Tonks and Konstantin are my friends. I have **always** done what I could to help protect and save my friends. Why should one woman stop me from doing so now?"

George just nodded his head, "What she said, Minister."

Kingsley nodded back in understanding. Then, he led them down a brightly lit hallway to the back of the wizarding section. He stopped outside of a door and turned to look at them again. "Thank you for dressing seriously, George." As he chuckled at George's dragon hide suit. Turning to Hermione, "You look marvelous, Hermione. I can't wait until your wedding tonight." He added kissing her on the cheek.

"Not that I don't love the compliments, but why are you being so free with them today?" Hermione asked.

"You have the same style and bluntness of Dumbledore. There are two things you should know. One is we have modeled our new women's facility after old muggle prisons. Not to worry we have reinforced everything with magic, including some of Hermione's own spells. We have Mrs. Malfoy down here in our first floor condemned suite…"

"Is this suite set up like the ones that used to be on the muggle side of the prison?" Hermione interjected.

"Precisely."

"What does that mean?" George said confused.

"Well, in 1924 or was it 1925, a condemned suite was created on the first floor of the prison, formed from five ordinary cells, and was quite spacious. It comprised of a visiting cell with a glass partition to separate the prisoner from the visitor, a bathroom and a day cell. The lights were kept on 24 hours a day and the prisoner guarded round the clock. But Kingsley, please tell me you did not add the execution cell." Hermione recited. She had researched the prison after finding out she was going to visit there.

"Hermione, of course we did not add an execution cell." Kingsley answered. "That is why we can have five condemned suites while the muggles only had four in the same amount of space."

"Do not get me wrong, most of the time I love that you do, but do ever not find an answer in a book?" George asked, earning a smack on the arm from Hermione again.

"What is the other thing, Kingsley? I just can't call you Minister of Magic Shacklebolt."

Kingsley smiled at the young witch. "I understand, Hermione. Well, number two should be here in a matter of moments." Suddenly, two sets of footsteps could be heard behind their group in the hallway, he amended his statements to, "I mean, seconds."

George and Hermione whipped around to see Draco Malfoy being led by an auror toward them. George started toward Malfoy drawing his wand. Kingsley calmly attempted to warn him to stop, but George ignored the older wizard. He was intent on getting revenge for Katie, his brother, Dumbledore, and anyone else Draco had harmed.

Hermione quickly stepped to his side, careful not to get in his way. She was able to stop him none the less by grabbing his hand, placing it on her baby bump, and whispering his name.

He turned his head to look at her. His face was filled with fury. "What, Hermione? You can't deny that he deserves it."

"No, I cannot deny that." She said shooting Draco an angered look. "But I can say that I want you at the wedding tonight. Remember the reason there is a massive tent set up at your house? You play a pretty important role; you have to give your blessing as best man. Plus, you have to help Fred convince me to let him in the house." As she finished talking, she put her hand on his arm and lightly pushing it down to his side.

"Okay. I will let him off easy today, but only because it is your wedding day. If I see his on the street one day, I can't be held responsible for any action I happen to take."

"It's your wedding day, Granger?" Draco said with a sneer. "Glad I can be a part of it."

Hermione turned herself and George away from Draco. To Kingsley, she said, "I believe we are as ready as we will ever be. Let's get this over with. Ginny is probably driving Tonks nuts waiting to get at me."

Kingsley, Hermione, and George stepped aside while the auror led Draco into the visitation cell, so he would be able to see his mother for a few seconds relatively alone. Kingsley opened the door for Hermione to enter first. He stopped George by grabbing his arm. "You find him out on the street; I'll tell my men to let you get a punch or two in before they stop you." He whispered. Then, he preceded George into the room.

When everyone was seated on the two different sides of the glass partition, Kingsley began to speak. "This glass has a communication charm embedded in it. Whether you want it heard or not, anything said on either said can be heard by everyone. Hermione and George, Mrs. Malfoy has been given Veritaserum, she will not lie to you. Mrs. Malfoy, again I must state Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley are not here for your amusement. If you begin to treat this meeting like they are here for you to play with, Draco will be gone and forbidden to visit you again. Do you understand?"

Narcissa Malfoy nodded her head very slightly in agreement.

Kingsley looked at Hermione because he could feel her need to question the older witch radiating off her in waves.

When Hermione started speaking, every jaw in the room dropped to the floor. "Thank you."

"Hermione, just what in the bloody hell are you playing at?" George yelled as he leapt from his seat.

"Sit down, George. You need to calm down. I love you, but you need to let me say this." With a questioning look on his face, he sat. Then, she continued, "Mrs. Malfoy, you may have done some despicable things throughout your life, but I don't believe you are deep down the horrible person you are perceived to be."

"What the hell are you going on about, Granger?" Draco Malfoy demanded.

"It's Weasley, you git. Now, let me finish and you will know what I am going on about." She said through her teeth. Turning back to Narcissa, she continued, "You hate to kill, isn't that right?"

After glancing at her son, Narcissa nodded and spoke for the first time. "I only killed if it was them or me. I had to stay alive. I had to stay alive to make sure Draco stayed alive and became a man. A really man, not just a ghost of a man that jumped at the swish of the Dark Lord's cloak like his father. Don't make that face, Draco, you know it is true. I love your father and I always will, but I have little respect for him anymore."

"Mother, why are you saying these things? Why are you telling them these lies?" Draco demanded again of his mother.

"There is no reason not to say these things anymore. It might even help you and your father if these things are known by more than myself." Narcissa tried to explain to her son.

"I knew it! I just had this feeling that you did everything in your life to benefit them." Hermione exclaimed. "That is also why you change the spell. You couldn't bring yourself to tear apart a family when you have fought so fiercely for decades to protect yours. Lord Voldemort must have completely underestimated your power and skill." She finished ignoring the shiver that run around the room at the sound of the name that still stuck people with coldness and fear.

"How did you know I change the spell? I didn't even know I had changed the spell until that buffoon Hristofor Krum came to speak with me in Bulgaria." Narcissa said in shock.

"There is a little known book in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library. It tells of all the death and near death curses in the entire world. It amended itself when you performed the spell." Hermione explained. "When you performed that spell, it took in the victims along with it your love and protection of family. You didn't want a family denied, so it couldn't take the sterilization form." Narcissa nodded seemingly not of her own accord, but the truth potions. "And seeing as you have fought his whole life to protect Draco, you wouldn't want a parent taken away from a child." Again Narcissa nodded.

"So," George said jumping onto Hermione's train of thought. "I'm going to have way too many nieces and nephews to spoil."

"You already were going to the way your family breeds." Draco muttered under his breath.

"Watch it, young Mr. Malfoy. Your hearing isn't until tomorrow. We could decide to put you away instead of house arrest for the next two years."

"Whatever. As long as I can leave England after my sentence is up. I don't feel like being here anymore."

Then Hermione, George, and Kingsley bid the two Malfoys goodbye. They left the visitation cell quickly. George was so excited for his twin that he was literally forcing Hermione to skip with him down the hallway.

Before reaching the corner, he stopped and turned to a laughing Kingsley. "If Draco wants out of the country so bad, you can always send him to another country, say Bulgaria. I am sure my good friend, Hristofor, can come up with some place for him to stay." George offered with an evil smirk.

"George, behave. I can put up a good, looooong fight later and that fred that it is all your fault. He would get so very pissed at you." Hermione threatened.

"It was just an idea." George muttered.

"Not that shabby of one either." Kingsley added. "Those Bulgarians like to drink a lot, too. They might forget his release date."

"Do I have to be the adult everywhere?" Hermione muttered aloud to herself. "Kingsley, I beg of you put him under house arrest, then send him on his way, far away."

Kingsley just smiled at the level-headed, younger witch he respected. "Before he goes though take away three-fourths of his fortune and add to the scholarship fund for muggleborns' and orphans'."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note~<em>

_The wedding preparations and the actual wedding are next. Let me know what you think._

_~DuckiBelle_


	13. Chapter 12

_I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter except the Sleeping Beauty Curse and the Krum twins, Konstantin and Hristofor._

_The Bulgarian was helpfully translated at translation2. paralink translations. asp (without the spaces)_

CHAPTER 12

"Hermione, I love you, but if you don't stop moving I will hex you on your wedding day." Ginny said venomously through her teeth.

Hermione stilled as again as Ginny resumed doing her hair and make-up. "Have the guys started their trip here yet? I am supposed to be fully ready when they get here. I don't even have my dress on yet!"

"Calm down, will you? You are going to marry Fred, who you love, not Marcus Flint." Ginny said trying to make the older witch smile, but not succeeding. "Okay. Okay. Fred and the other guys just left the Burrow a few minutes ago for the shop to get George and his blessing on the wedding and merriment." Ginny, then opened an orchid colored lipstick and charmed it to stay on Hermione's lips. "And. I. Am. Done. So, let's get that dress on."

After Hermione's dress had been slid on over her head and smoothed out, Tonks entered the room carrying a tea tray. "Konnie just sent and owl. He said while they were shooting off the firelegs…"

"Firearms, Tonks. Firearms." Hermione corrected.

"Fine, whatever. When they were shooting off the firearms to ward off evil spirits, Hristofor hit a bird." Tonks continued finishing preparing Hermione some tea.

"Does that mean anything?" Ginny asked.

"He says it is proof that he is supposed to remain single. Konnie, also, wanted to make sure you were ready because" Tonks finally turned around and spotted Hermione, who was standing there in all her bridal glory minus her veil. "Blimey, Hermione. You look absolutely beautiful. Fred is not going to know what hit him. Which reminds me, the guys are on their way. Let me go get Brandi so you and Ginny can go over that veil thingy."

Seconds later, Tonks and the Bulgarian Ministry officer, Brandi Lozzy, were in the room gushing over the beauty before them.

Ginny asked, "Why in the bloody hell does she have to refuse the veil twice before finally getting it put on her head?"

Together, Brandi and Hermione explained, "It is to remind the bride she has a choice and it is okay to be nervous. Also, it is to prove that she will always choose her marriage over everything else."

"Whatever. I am not planning on doing that again. Hermione you can do it for Tonks and Konnie's wedding. Brandi, even though you will be marrying my brother, Tonks or one of your cousins can do it for you."

"What?" The other three women yelled together.

"Honestly, does no one else notice the way they look at each other? It is just like any other couples' looks in the family. Except filled with sexual tension and innocence, not having shagged yet."

"Again, what?" Brandi protested.

Tonks turned to look out the window after hearing a loud noise. "They're here."

Seconds later, the front door was shaking under the beating it was taking from the Weasley twins.

Tonks tried to open the door calmly, but the twins were getting on her nerves. "What do you want? And do you mind not breaking down my front door?"

"Here's the wine, the bridal veil, candles and baked candies. Now, point the way to the room where Hermione is hiding from me locked away." They said together with matching mischievous grins.

Tonks stuck out her tongue and said, "Ginny has to put the veil on first, you gits." Then, she slammed the door in their faces and brought the veil to Ginny.

Ginny walked into the room like she was carrying something disgusting. "Are you ready for this?"

"Of course, I'm ready." Hermione said smiling. "I love Fred and these babies are definitely his."

Ginny tried to place the veil once and then, twice on Hermione's head and both times it was refused. The third time Ginny tried to place the veil, Hermione consented happily.

"Hermione let us in. Our pranks are time sensitive." George called.

"What makes you think I would open the door for that?"

"Ginny, cover your ears. Hermione, the faster we get married, the faster we…" But he didn't have to finish because Hermione threw open the door.

"Fred Weasley, don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Told you that would work." George said in a sing song voice to Fred and Ron while they were each pulling five galleons out of their pockets and handing it to him.

After Hermione and Ginny smacked all three Weasley men, the bride and groom, jointly carrying a cloth were led outside.

Konnie had just finished filling a copper cauldron as they came out the muggle way as per Brandi's directions. Then, Tonks knocked it over the gates for good luck before everyone apparated to the Burrow.

Hermione was amazed at how splendid the Burrow looked. It had been completely scrubbed and decorated with ribbons and the Kazanluk Rose of Bulgaria. When Fred and Hermione stepped inside the gates, fireworks erupted from behind the house where the wedding tent had been place. They continued to light the evening sky until everyone was settled in their seats and Fred and George stood at the arch.

Hermione saw all her friends and adopted family sitting there ready to celebrate love, family, and freedom. Hermione felt almost complete, there was only one thing missing for her, her parents.

"Hermione, it is time to make your final choice: walk down there and marry Fred or we could run like the wind." Harry said with a sly smile on his face aslinking his arm with hers.

"Fred, always Fred." She said firmly staring down the aisle, locking eyes with Fred. "Well, sometimes you." She added nudging him with her elbow.

"Good. That is exactly what I wanted to hear. Hermione, I do have one request."

"I won't let Fred tease you and Ginny too much."

"Thanks, but that's not it. Please don't faint again."

Ginny walked up behind them. "Are you two ever going to make it down the aisle?"

"Give me a minute, Ginny." He said as politely as possible. "Hermione, you have another choice to make: I can walk you down the aisle or he can." At the end of him stating her options, he pointed to Hermione's father, who had just stood up at the end of the aisle anxious to see his only daughter.

Hermione started to step backward in disbelief. "Hermione, I asked you not to faint again."

She whispered, "Is he real?"

"He is really your dad and that woman sitting next to him is really your mum."

"Ginny, get me Fred and my dad." She said in awe.

When Fred, George, and Mr. Granger got back to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, Fred said "Hermione, Harry and I told everyone you would have a problem with this."

"I did for a second, but I have a…"

"Plan." They all finished for her.

"Right. I want Harry to walk me down the aisle today. But Dad, Fred will agree to it, I want to have a muggle wedding for my family and friends, next year on our first anniversary. I want my dad to walk me down the aisle then."

"That's my beautiful bride. Always thinking."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I just hope you won't be pregnant at your next wedding." Her father said with a smile and a light in his eyes. He pulled his daughter into a large hug and whispered, "I love you. Thank you for protecting your mother and me."

After everyone went back to their places and Hermione took a deep breath, Harry walked her down the aisle. They both had tears of joy in their eyes. When they reached the end of the aisle, Harry gave her a huge hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Hermione. I wouldn't be here without you and I better be the first godfather!" Pulling away, he kissed her on the cheek.

The wedding itself was short and sweet including the traditional exchanging of rings and ending with a small wedding kiss. It seemed especially short to Hermione, who was somewhat worried about the reception.

After leading the procession out of the tent lit by more fireworks, Hermione and Fred preformed the customary 'stepping.'

"Now, remember," Brandi said while holding Ron's hand. "Whoever pounces on the other's foot first is destined to dominate and provide for your new family."

"No breaking toes! No wands, you two! Please remember she's pregnant." Konstantin reminded them while the crowd was anxiously watching.

Harry and Ron looked at each other across the circle of people surrounding the bride and groom. They had a small, silent conversation. Ron leaned over and whispered something to Brandi. She nodded and Ron gave one short nod to Harry.

Ginny whispered, "What's going on, Harry?"

"Nothing!" Then, he slyly pointed his wand at Fred while Ron did the same toward George. Harry nodded his head, _"Stupify!"_

The twins both fell backward to the ground and the entire crowd gasped.

"Everyone, stay calm!" Ron yelled. "Hermione, I checked with Brandi. There is nothing in the rules about having help."

The three friends shared a sly smile and walked over the Fred lay on the ground. Harry and Ron stood him up for her, and then she said "Rennivate!" Once his eyes were open, she stepped on his toes.

"Looks like I won, Love." She said with a kiss to his nose while the crowd roared with laughter.

The crowd made its way back under the tent after the chairs had been moved to the sides to surround the table. Ginny linked arms with the now married witch as they walked. "Hello, sis. I think I like saying that."

"I like hearing it."

"Just a little heads up, George is taking bets on you two. The question is: Are you two going to be able to manage to make it through this reception without having to sneak out for a quickie?"

"Which way are people leaning?"

"Most are placing bets as to when you will sneak off."

"I'll make sure that one of us is always out here. You and Harry take everyone else's money."

Harry quickly got the tables arranged so Hermione's parents were sitting at the head table with Hermione, Fred, George, Katie, Molly, Arthur and himself.

Hermione had feared the return of her parents because she thought they would hate her for doing what she did, but she couldn't have been more wrong. They were proud of her for what she had done to protect them and the world as a whole. She was thrilled. She had everything she ever wanted: her parents, her friends, and her Fred.

Molly had created a huge wonderful feast for everyone to enjoy with the help of Winky. Fred, for once, didn't care about anything around him, even the food, except for Hermione. George kept smacking him on the head to stop him from drooling in his plate because he was just staring at her.

When dinner was finished and had vanished from sight, Fred leaned toward Hermione. He whispered in his ear, "Mrs. Weasley, would you care for a shag?"

"Nice try, but I promised Ginny she would win George's betting pool." She whispered back. "Besides, I think it is time for our first dance."

"You're no fun sometimes." He said nodding to George and standing from his chair. "My dear, care to dance?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

When she touched his hand, she heard a familiar song begin to play. It was the song she had dreamed of dancing to at her wedding after watching an old home movie of her parents using it as their first dance song.

"_When marimba rhythms start to play  
>Dance with me, make me sway<br>Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<em>

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<p>

Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have the magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<p>

I can hear the sounds of violins  
>Long before it begins<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<p>

Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>Only you have the magic technique  
>When we sway I go weak<br>I can hear the sounds of violins  
>Long before it begins<br>Make me thrill as only you know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now<br>You know how  
>Sway me smooth, sway me now"<p>

Hermione cried happily throughout the entire song. When it was over, she asked him, "How in the bloody hell did you know the most perfect song for our first dance would be Dean Martin singing Sway?"

"I am just that good, Love." He said smirking. When he looked down and saw her cocked eyebrow, he answered honestly, "Your mum told me last night."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. We've danced, can we go shag now?"

Hermione shook her head at him. Over her head, Fred noticed George pointing to his watch. "Wife, I think it is time for the cake."

Leading the crowd to the cake, Hermione knew something was about to happen. Molly had created a seven layer, beautiful, multi-tonal blue and white cake. Hermione loved that each of the layers were in different decorative pillow shapes.

Hermione glanced over at Molly and received two tiny nods. When the couple cut the cake, blue and silver fireworks began erupting from inside the crown on top of it. They feed each other small pieces. Not wanting to be in the dog house on his wedding night Fred, decided not to shove it in her face.

They gave each other a small kiss and then Hermione, Ginny, Harry and several others began to laugh. Fred was completely confused as to why. He finally turned to his twin and gave him a questioning look when George started laughing as well. As he turned back to Hermione, her mother handed him her hand mirror from her purse. He opened it and was shocked at the sight of his mouth.

Somehow that little minx of a wife had turned his entire mouth, including his lips, to a bright neon, hot pink. "How? When? How?"

"Why did you think your mum was so willing to remake the cake? With you two in the kitchen, she couldn't play her prank on you."

"Mum?!"

"I said I had twin brothers." Molly said laughing with the rest of the crowd. "Katie, I have a few ideas to discuss with you for your wedding."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, with feathers from Canary Creams and Blue Jay Jaw Breakers littering the floor, Hermione was dancing with Harry while Fred was cutting a rug with Ginny.<p>

"You're dying to go shag him, aren't you?"

"I have a plan, Help me?" He grudgingly nodded in agreement.

Hermione rather loudly said "I'm just exhausted. Harry, please get Fred I need him to take me home, so I can rest."

He nodded and looked around for Fred, Molly, and Konstantin. They saw him looking around frantically and rushed quickly to him since he was now holding Hermione in his arms.

Fred took her from Harry's arms and laid her head on his chest, and he gave them all a look that said, '_make sure she's okay'_. Konstantin briefly nodded and touched her shoulder.

"Hermione?" She lifted her head and blinked at Konstantin through sleepy eyes. "Are you feeling alright? Anything hurt?"

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily. "No, Konnie, just really, really tired like I could sleep for days." She laid her head back on Fred's chest as he hugged her close.

Molly felt her forehead and held her wrist, checking her pulse. She nodded the Fred. "Take her home, dear. She's worn out. She's pregnant, and all this has been a bit much today. She needs a good sleep."

Fred went quickly into action. He had Hermione say one sleepy goodbye to the crowd, and then carried her in his arms to the limo as she dozed against his chest. He kissed her forehead and carefully placed her in the limo that was going to take them to their new home.

Once they were out of sight of the Burrow, Fred looked down at Hermione, "You can stop now."

Hermione opened one eye, "You sure?"

"Yep!" Fred said after looking out the back window the direction of the Burrow.

"Now, what did you want me-" Fred's lips cut her off, as they pressed persistently against hers, not that she was complaining. It was passionate, warm and welcoming, as though they were finally back. She supposed in a way, they were.

Now there were no boundaries and no hold-backs. We were together again. The kiss spoke levels about what emotions that held for the both of them.

They had to ride in a limo because he refused to tell her where the house he found was located and with the pregnancy, she couldn't handle side-along apparation. The limo slowed down and the kiss, which had been building in intensity and heat by the second, broke off. The door of the limo was opened and she saw the house for the first time.

Their new house was just how she would have imagined it. It was modern and gleaming; full of open plan living space. It was obvious that there was much to do with the place; artwork had yet to be put up, sofas rearranged and boxes to be unpacked. But the view, the view of Canford Cliffs Beach was amazing. Stunning. Beautiful.

She realized she must have looked weird standing there in the middle of their house staring, and taking it all in.

Fred spoke "There's a lot more to do, I mean it's no Dorchester-"

This time she cut him off with a quick chaste kiss. "It's lovely. The Dorchester's overrated anyway." She assured him before kissing him again.

The kiss went very quickly from an innocent peck, to a full on make out session. His hand moved from the small of her back, up her sides, to cup her breasts through the fabric of the lilac, bubble-skirted cocktail dress she had changed into during the reception. She moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her slightly. Ending the kiss, he came up gasping for air.

"_Hermione!_" Fred's voice was deep, and sent shivers down her spine in the best way.

It took a few seconds for her to be able to answer. "Yes?"

"Do you really want this? I know you must be tired." He asked, his eyes full of love and concern over her, but lust was there too. He wanted this as much as she did.

"Yes, I want this. I have wanted this desperately for three months. I want you. I will want you for the rest of my very long life."

Fred nodded slowly, took her hand, and led her to their bedroom. The room had the same modern theme as the rest of the house, but was slightly different. It was more them. In the corner was his guitar and two neat desks that were personalized with a few photos of family and friends.

Hermione turned around to face him and cupped his face in her hands. "I love you," She told him. "I haven't said so near enough and I thought you should know."

Fred was quick to answer. "Hermione."

It was just her name, but it said so many things to her. It was all she needed to hear. All of his love and lust spelled out in one simple word. That one word set her heart racing. This was all so surreal, even her, with her over-imaginative mind wouldn't have thought that anything that had happened in the last eight years would have led to this, she and Fred together and starting a family_._

They were kissing again, and everything became so fast that she couldn't tell one touch from another. Every kiss blended together in a dance of passion. Clothing started to come off, one item at a time. Her dress. Fred's dress shirt. Her bra. His tuxedo pants. Until nothing was separating them. Then, they toppled onto their new, king size bed.

His hand found her ample breast again and his touch ghosted over it. She groaned and pushed her body forward until she was resting perfectly in his hand.

He massaged the flesh of her right breast briefly before moving swiftly south, to another part of her body that was craving his attention. His first touch to her therewas barely there at all, but then he moved his hand again and she moaned out loud. They were long, attentive, daring strokes that his hand administered to her center, and they grew bolder with each touch.

Even though she knew that they were no longer virgins, it was like they were just as nervous as the first time. She inhaled deeply from his neck and continued her tracing of the muscles that lined his chest. She could feel him growing harder against her thigh. His body's reaction was what gave her the courage to take Fred's hand away, to stop him from giving those heavenly, but distracting touches.

She began touching him. She had heard that a cock felt like a steel rod coated with molten lava silk, or something like that. Fred's penis really did feel strong, hot, and silky.

Fred sucked in a deep breath before sighing lightly. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

He sighed lightly again.

They quickly resumed where they had left off. Kissing and touching with an almost unbearable heat. He leaned back off her to silently make sure he wasn't hurting her or the baby. When she groaned at the loss of him, he came back down to kiss her again. She could feel his length up against her center and she moaned at the sensation it gave her. Warmth washed over her in waves as he pressed into her gently.

She relaxed against the pillows under her head and waited to see if there would be any pain. It was an odd sensation at first, as Fred pressed into her again after a few months. It wasn't exactly painful, just odd.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

To answer him, she thrust her hips up so they were touching his. "Fred, what do you think?"

She looked up into Fred's eyes, conveying her thoughts to him, making sure there was no way he could misinterpret her short answer. He seemed to understand because he leaned down to her kiss not a moment after. She relaxed even more into him and was so completely distracted by him and his kiss that she didn't even realized that he had wandlessly set off a few small, but brilliant fireworks in their bedroom.

Fred murmured in my ear, "Look, love."

She was left with her whole body in a state of pleasure and awe. Fred, who was completely enjoying her reactions, was currently planting kisses up and down her neck.

She arched her back into Fred as he moved against her carefully to not hurt her baby belly. She quickly found a flaw with all the books with heated scenes in them that she had secretly ever read; whimpers and soft moans escaped both of their mouths as they tried to get as close to each other as physically possible, but the screams of pleasure that had been cried out in those books didn't ring true in real life.

As Hermione got closer to her inevitable finish, all conscious thoughts and comparisons were lost to the heat she was feeling. She really was at the top of something massive and even though she was enjoying the pleasure the whole thing brought her, she just wanted to be lifted out of this frustration. She wanted to be pushed over the edge. A few seconds later, when Fred's hand found that 'special nub' and rubbed it frantically, she got her wish. Fred was right there with her, holding her hand, as they flung themselves over.

Not long after that, they lost themselves to sleep.

She nibbled on his ear in an attempt to wake him up. She saw the corners of his mouth lift slightly. She kept her lips near his ear and whispered, "Fred, darling, it is time to wake up. We have to shower and get ready before we have to be at the restaurant to have lunch with my parents.

Fred sighed and grunted quietly. "Just a few more minutes and no mentioning our parents in bed," he said softly, but opened his eyes, those gorgeous, warm, deep and soulful sapphire eyes, and stared at her. The corners of his mouth pulled upwards into a grin, and his eyes searched her face. His hand reached up and caught a stray curl and tucked it behind her ear. Then, his hand went to cup her cheek while his other arm brought her even closer to his warm body.

He moved his head down to meet his lips with Hermione's. The kiss grew with intensity and passion as his hands ghosted up and down her body. Her hands, which had been up until this point pressed up against his chest, traced the muscles over his stomach. Fred moaned into the kiss and rolled over, so that she was underneath him.

She completely relaxed into Fred and the sensations that he was giving to her body. Last night had been amazing, but slightly more clumsy; this was perfect, Fred and Hermione were synchronized. It was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note~<em>

_I wrote this with the Bulgarian traditions a long time ago & I do not remember where I got them from. Sorry._

_That is the end of the story, but I will be putting out an epilogue soon. Let me know what you think._

_~DuckiBelle_

_P.S.__The wedding cake was found at www. brides wedding- cakes/ Creative- and- stylish- wedding- cakes- to- inspire- your- own- 124781_


	14. Epilogue

_I don't own anything from the world of Harry Potter except the Sleeping Beauty Curse and the Krum twins, Konstantin and Hristofor._

_The Bulgarian was helpfully translated at translation2. paralink translations. asp (without the spaces)_

_If you get confused about the children, a simple list is at the end of the post._

EPILOGUE

An otter flew through Diagon Alley and into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. At first, it made a beeline for the Weasley twin at the cash register, but it changed course once it realized it had the wrong twin. The otter scampered over everyone's head as it made its way to the store's workroom.

Once inside the room, it spoke in Hermione's voice, "Fred, it's time. My water broke. Ginny and Harry are taking me to St. Mungo's. Meet us there!" Then, it dissolved.

George was standing in the doorway, having followed the otter once he had spotted it in flying through the shop. Instantly, he could tell that Fred had frozen. George tapped him on the shoulder, "Go, mate! Hermione needs you! Go!" He could tell Fred was not going to move anytime soon. George sighed and sent his raptor patronus off to contact his own wife.

"I can't believe I have to do this again." He said yanking a couple of hairs from Fred's head. "You better make it on time this time." He added dropping the hairs into the Poly Juice Potion he had made a month ago, just in case. "She wanted to cuddle last time."

George's rather pregnant wife, Katie, appeared directly into the workroom beside him with a burp rag still on her shoulder.

"Bye, love." She said kissing his cheek just after he changed into Fred. "Tell Hermione not to worry. The twins now have help from Teddy and Victoire. Molly is helping them all move floo to the Burrow. She should meet you at the hospital soon."

"Thanks, Katie." He said kissing her and rubbing her baby belly. "I love you."

"I wish you would stop saying that when you are Fred." She said blushing. "Now, go help Hermione."

"Fine. I'm off. I begging you get him there earlier this time!" Then, he apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital with a wave.

George appeared at the hospital a second or two before his parents. He gave them a small smile and they instantly knew that he wasn't Fred.

"Arthur, dear, please send a patronus to Tonks, Colin, and Hannah. Tell them Fred needs their help. Again. Those four seem to be the only ones that can snap each other out of their frozen states."

They made their way to the well-known to the Weasley family maternity ward.

George grumbled, "It isn't even my turn. It's Percy's turn and it has been for the last few. The wanker! How in the bloody hell does he keep getting out of it?"

Molly just shook her head, "He is in America, at a conference. But this is your third turn, right?" When George shook his head yes, she continued, "Bill, Konstantin, Charlie, Ron, Viktor, Hristofor, Oliver, and Dad have all taken a turn, while you and Harry have been Fred twice, correct? Please tell me this is the last time this has to happen, right?"

"Believe me. It is. I took him to that muggle doctor myself after I found Hermione crying because she was pregnant again. He tried to avoid it like Draco Malfoy avoids actual work, but I made him go to the doctor."

They arrived outside the birthing room to the sound of Hermione screaming for Fred. George took a deep breath and put his hand on the doorknob.

He breathed a Hagrid sized sigh of relief when he heard Fred shouting from down the hallway. George turned to see Fred running straight at him with Katie, Tonks, Konstantin, Colin, Romilda, Ernie, and Hannah trailing him.

"Oi! George, did I make it this time?" He begged. "Please tell me I made it. I didn't want to miss another one. I just can't help it, I just freeze."

"I know, mate. Even after all this time, you are afraid you will lose her. But you need to get in there or you will miss it." George said as Hermione screamed.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said quietly as he entered the room allowing Harry and Ginny to leave.

* * *

><p>Molly's voice, not needing any magical amplification, rang through all the corners of the Burrow. "They will be here in five minutes. Get down here and to the garden. If you are near a baby and can carry it, do so."<p>

The Weasley and Potter family had finished gathering in the garden ten minutes later.

Ron whined to his mother. "Mum. I thought you said they would be here in five minutes ten minutes ago?"

"I did."

"And…" Bill said spying his mum's smirk.

"Well, how else could I have gotten you lot out here so quickly?"

"But Mum, Brandi was feeding the baby."

"Ronald Weasley! I was not. You just wanted to take a nap." Brandi said hitting him in the arm.

"Look there is the car!" Victoire squealed.

Fred was happily driving toward his childhood home with his wife and two newest children. He loved driving his new 2012 Nissan NV magically enlarged to accommodate his entire family. He was so happy that Hermione allowed him to get rid of the old Suburban and get this new van.

When they had exited the car and everyone had settled around the long, large dining room table, the babies began to be passed around the table.

Rose, Hermione and Fred's oldest, was the first one to run up to hold her newest baby sister, Addien. "Mum, is she going to sleep in my room?"

"No, darling, you get to keep your room to yourself like everyone else."

Hugo, the oldest boy, came up and got his newest brother Reece. "He's so tiny, Mum. I don't know why your stomach got so big."

Ginny growled at her nephew, took little Reece, and placed him on her own swollen belly. "Hugo, haven't you learned by now? Your mum had two babies to keep safe and she can get you even though you are about to start year two at Hogwarts."

"Don't say a word, James. I know what you are thinking about your mum's belly. Be wise and don't say it." Harry warned his oldest son.

The Weasley adults continued to pass the babies around and helped the younger children.

Getting her baby sister back, Rose innocently asked, "Mum, did Dad make it to St. Mungo's on time for Reece and Addien's births?"

While the rest of the table became silent looking between Hermione, Fred, and Rose, Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing. Then, everyone else, except Fred and George, joined the women.

"You knew?" Fred asked as his wife wiped tears off of her face.

"Of course, I knew. Am I not still the brightest witch of my generation? Or of the entire age for that matter?" She replied kissing his cheek. "I'm glad we have so much family and friends willing to help us out in any way needed."

The table went silent again at this statement.

"Wait a minute! Wait one bloo…"

"George! Language!" Katie and Molly yelled together.

"FINE! Hermione you mean to tell me that you knew that it wasn't Fred with you when you asked me to cuddle?" George said all, but screamed.

"Which time are you talking about? With Rose and Hugo in 1999 or in 2007 with Gwendolyn?"

"Love, you mean to tell me not only did you know it wasn't me with you, but you knew exactly what guy was with you?" Fred asked complete shock in his voice.

"Yes. Does that honestly shock you? You have heard me around the house, right? Your mum and I are the only ones that can keep all of our children straight."

Oliver piped up trying to test her, "So, lass, who was I in the room for?"

"My dear Oliver you were roped into doing it in 2004 with Evan. I had to beg your coach not to give you a hard time for missing practice. Why do you think I sent Fred and Evan to games every chance I get?" With Oliver satisfied and smiling, Hermione continued, "Bill, have you ever noticed Kian comes with me on Gringotts visits more than any other child?"

"How did you know that was me?" He questioned.

Fleur answered, "Because husband of mine, your earring was still in your ear."

"He was one of the easiest to tell. Charlie was easy, too. He still had his dragon tooth necklace on for Sian's birth in 2003."

"When was Viktor?" Addison asked looking at her husband.

"Take one guess."

"I thought it was Taren." Addison guessed as she took the three year old out of her husband's lap. "I thought it was weird I couldn't find him the day after we got home from our honeymoon."

"Hristofor, you were with me for Tegan in 2001, right? And Konstantin, you were with me when Cade was born in 2006?"

"Nope!" the Krum twins said together, beaming with pride that they had even tricked Hermione.

Tonks said, "Flip that. Konnie was with Tegan and Hristofor was with Cade. Close though."

"Well, I can't be perfect. Now can I?" Hermione said laughing.

Fred leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You are perfect to me, Mione."

Ron, as always, interrupted the sweet moment to ask if she could remember what child he helped her with.

"Ron, dear sir, you fell asleep not helping me with Bronwyn in 2005." Ron's face turned the famous Weasley bright red while his wife reminded him that he fell asleep during their children's births too.

"So I suppose you know why I usually have Wren in my arms for the past fifteen months?" Arthur asked.

"Why do you think I gave her to you so quickly?" Hermione answered with a large smile.

After a while of eating and idle chatter, Hermione leaned slightly toward her best friend next to her. "Harry, is there anything bothering you? You are awfully quiet."

"I have it figured out."

"You have what figured out?"

"I wouldn't look when I cut the cords. That's how you knew it wasn't Fred."

Hermione turned his head to look at her and smiled, "Haven't you ever wondered why my eleven year old son's name is Stag?"

"It might have crossed my mind. But why did you use the name Iris?"

"Well, think you already have a beautiful daughter named Lily. So I went with the next best thing, Iris. Iris' are often mistaken for lilies. I hope you don't mind."

Harry pulled her into a surprise hug and whispered in her ear, "Of course, I don't mind. It is no wonder our two and four year old girls are best friends."

Sooner rather than later, the sun was going down on the gathering and all the children needed to be taken to bed. Hermione and Fred loaded their fifteen little and not so little ones in their NV van.

Fred took Hermione's hand as the family began to drive toward their enlarged home. Once they were in the air and invisible, Fred quietly whispered, "Let's hope this muggle doctor thing worked the next vehicle size up in a bus."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hermione and Fred's Fifteen Children<strong>

**Rose and Hugo were born in 1999; helped by George.**

**Stag was born in 2000; helped by Harry.**

**Tegan was born in 2001; helped by Konstantin.**

**Kian was born in 2002; helped by Bill.**

**Sian was born in 2003; helped by Charlie.**

**Evan was born in 2004; helped by Oliver.**

**Bronwyn was born in 2005; helped by Ron.**

**Cade was born in 2006; helped by Hristofor.**

**Gwendolyn was born in 2007; helped by George.**

**Taren was born in 2008; helped by Viktor.**

**Iris was born in 2009; helped by Harry.**

**Wren was born in 2010; helped by Arthur.**

**Reece and Addien were born in 2011; Fred was finally there.**


End file.
